


The Hunt

by EvilLuz_Lumity



Series: The Hunt [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 64,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilLuz_Lumity/pseuds/EvilLuz_Lumity
Summary: Amity ran has hard and fast her lungs wanting to jump out of her body has she tastes the crimson in her throat, she knew she should stop to breathe but the smell she hunted was getting away..
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: The Hunt [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049432
Comments: 142
Kudos: 712





	1. Chapter 1

_Amity Blight the star student at Hexside and the star player for gudgby, She knew she needed to be ahead of everyone because she was a Blight._   


_Has Amity walked through the school she could smell everyone's scent some smelt of trees while others smelt like old socks,Let's just say Amity hated being a werewolf her smell of her emotions showed to other Alpha's but other than that she had omegas fallen at her feet though she needed to pick the right mate and didn't pay much attention to none sustainable pairs._

_Boscha was another player on the gudgby team she was Amity's second in command for the players and since Boscha was also an Alpha she and Amity got along pretty good though Boscha enjoyed all the Omegas that fell for her._

_"Boscha we have practice after school don't forget..again" with a stern look Boscha knew that Amity caught her lie and just smirked "Alright Blight..see you on the field after school" Amity shook her head and grabbed her book's before bumping into someone, "Hey watch it!" Amity growled then she heard a small yelp as Amity looked down she saw Willow an Omega from the plant class "S-sorry Amity.." Willow was shaken Amity rolled her eyes "Don't sweat it" Amity walked down the hall to her abomination class._

* * *

When Amity ended her practice and was on her way home she was scrolling through Penstagram and saw Boscha posting a pic with another random Omega the tags said (#Justgotlucky,#Alphaforlife) Amity didn't like the photo and just scrolled past.

When Amity heard her stomach growl she decided to stop at a nearby store for some food she just decided to go for a burger and fries and sat at a table eating, Amity always hated going out due to the fact Omega's were blood thirsty creatures that just wanted their lust dealt with and Amity just wanted to find her one true mate.

Amity started to walk home in the dark lucky for her she could see she started on the path home when a sudden smell caught her attention,Amity stopped dead in her track's smelling the sky and following the smell 'It was here awhile ago if I run I can catch it' Amity's instinct told her to go! And to receive the smell.

Amity bolted off at full speed she wanted to go fast and faster the closer she got her werewolf side took over she had now transformed and was running on all fours when she creeped up to her pray she stuck her head out from a brush and saw a tan girl hitting the tree with a stick in frustration Amity could tell the smell was coming from her and Amity wanted more...

* * *

Luz had been frustrated at Eda when she wouldn't tell her why Eda needed to be alone for awhile when she dealt with this thing called a Rut? The human girl didn't know what it was and her mentor would tell her so she stormed off and took a walk through the forest relieving her anger by hitting trees.

Luz stopped hitting the tree when she heard a low branch crack and the sound of a growl she turned to the noise slowly and saw two glowing eyes, Luz gasped and turned taking off has she heard whatever that thing was behind her and she knew it was large she picked up her speed when she heard the creature howl and panting Luz knew right then and there a Werewolf.

* * *

Amity ran full speed panting and drooling at the smell of the creature in front of her she wanted to pounce but she thought to herself 'Not yet' she keep going until the creature had fallen down with a quick yelp escaping its mouth.

Amity creeped to the creature who sat in front of her the creature seemed scared of her but didn't seem to try to stand 'Was this creature hurt because of Me?' Amity thought so she went closer and closer to the person on the ground she found a skinny tan girl looking about Amity's age tears in her eyes and she seemed scared so Amity's Alpha instincts kicked in and approached the girl.

* * *

Luz tried to not seem scared and look scary but it failed when this wolf approached her and all she could do was close her eyes and pray, nothing happened then she felt a tongue lock her face clenaing her tears away Luz first was shocked but then giggled at the feeling "Okay okay you big dog get off" The wolf seem to move a little away but then Luz saw the creature seemed interested.

When the wolf lunched itself at her she yelped but then felt her legs be lifted up and her hoodie being grabbed she opened her eyes and saw the werewolf was carrying her in it's mouth walking through the woods with Luz in her mouth.

Luz tried to reach up to fight the hold but always got a growl when going near the mouth and sweeter so Luz just gave up after four tries and just let her being taken, suddenly she was dropped on a soft bunch of leaves and looked at the wolf figure.


	2. The Cave

_Luz had now found herself face to face with the werewolf they locked eyes with one another and Luz couldn't help but feel like she's seen these eyes before the werewolf got closer to Luz and Luz tried to back up but heard a growl so she froze, the Werewolf smelt around Luz's neck making Luz giggle._

_The Werewolf was pleased to have found the smell and she took note that it was lemons and pine trees,when the Werewolf felt her heart beat going faster she knew that she wouldn't be able to hold back._

_Luz was patient with the Werewolf trying not to anger it though she was scared she sat still when suddenly she felt herself get pinned to the floor and felt teeth dig in her neck she yelp in pain as the blood ran down her neck she was now terrified 'I'm going to die here and Eda and King won't know where I am..' she thought and then she felt the Werewolf licking the bite mark and cleaning the crimson blood from her neck she tried to get up but was found with the weight of the Werewolf on her._

_The Werewolf whimpered and Luz took note of that so Luz gave up the struggle and layed with her arms out staring at the cave roof she sighed "You know..you are a bit heavy" the wolf looked into Luz's eyes and Luz saw them golden and with a sparkle Luz ran a hand through the Werewolf fur and felt the Werewolf relax into the touch Luz smiled at that "So...you are going to let me go home soon right?" Luz saw the Werewolf snoring 'Are you serious..IT FEEL ASLEEP?!' Luz now was stuck with a giant lump of fur on her stomach so she did the only thing she could sleep._

* * *

In the morning Amity rubbed her eyes when the sun hit them from inside her cave she sat up and took a deep breath of fresh air and stretched when she looked around her gave she smelt the lemon and pines again it was relaxing but she then realized that it was due to the fake there was a human asleep next to her she slowly moved the tanned girl's hair out of her face and saw how beautiful she was hearing her snore made her heart flutter.

At that moment Amity then saw one thing that changed everything the bite mark on the neck of the human her heart stopped she froze at the sight she couldn't remember biting the girl but now she is marked, Amity was panicking because now she was in danger and the human was too, Other Alpha's would try to take the human by marking her with their bite and smell Amity didn't know her Werewolf side did any of this she grabbed her hair in frustration 'WHY AM I AN IDIOT..' When Amity felt the human stir in her sleep Amity looked down at her.

Amity now had a job and that was to protect her mate with her life Amity rested her head in the crack of the humans neck and took breaths and she could feel the humans heart beat slow and peaceful she smiled as she now had the one thing she always wanted, then Amity froze looking down at herself she took a deep blush from her transformation last night her clothes were gone and she was naked.

Luz heard something moving around her so she telted her head and opened one of her eyes when she saw she was still in the cave she had known it wasn't a dream she felt her neck pulsating she touched it and whimpered at the pain she then saw the girl who was putting on a shirt from Luz's bag on and her green hair shining in the light of the morning Luz froze has her heart beat speed up she felt a connection with this person through she didn't know who they were.

Amity turned and froze when she met Brown eyes with her golden eyes they both felt their hearts beat faster and Amity blushed "H-Hey..s-sorry about l-last night" Amity rubbed the back of her neck and it suddenly hit Luz "You were the werewolf.." Luz pointed in a way of disbelief Amity nodded her head Luz stood up and approached the green haired girl "You bit me" Luz said with a somewhat playful tone.

Amity felt her heart racing she then looked at Luz and saw the smile on her face she relaxed at the sight Luz then leaned into the girl hugging her "What's your name?" Amity froze not knowing what this human was doing "Amity" Luz looked up at Amity "Pretty name" Luz let go of the girl just to be pulled back into the hug "p-please stay.." Amity said and Luz hugged her back they stayed like that for a good minute when Luz looked up at the werewolf.

"So I need to be getting home Eda my mentor is probably worried as well King is going to be mad" Luz stood away from the Werewolf and all Amity could do was nod, Luz and Amity walked through the forest when Luz caught Amity staring at her neck "What's wrong?" Amity looked away from Luz knowing she had been caught looking "I-I am sorry for bitting you" Luz smiled "It's okay no harm done" Amity faked a smile hearing the human gasp "YOU HAVE FANGS" The humans fingers now in Amity mouth and touching the fangs "Wow soo pointy no wonder you broke through my skin easily" Amity gently took Luz's fingers out of her mouth "Um can you not put your fingers in my mouth please" Luz nodded and they continued to walk.

* * *

Once they reached the owl house Amity stopped on the outskirts of the territory, Luz looked back at Amity with an eyebrow raised "Aren't you coming?" Amity pouted "I-i can't this is an Alpha's territory.." Luz rolled her eyes and pulled Amity in the territory the two walked hand in hand to the door when hooty tried to start a conversation Amity growled and the owl tube went silent Luz opened the door to see Eda and King both glaring at her.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!?" Eda said in a worried and angry tone throwing her arms out "um I was busy with my new friend Amity" Luz pushed Amity in front of her and Eda gave a wide eyed look "H-Hi" Amity waved and Eda relaxed "Kid don't worry, I'm not going to attack you" Luz was now confused "What?" Amity looked at Luz "Do you know anything about Alpha's or betas better yet Omegas?" Eda was looking at Luz too now and Luz shook her head "Nope".

Amity slapped her forhead and looked at Eda "Can you explain it to her" Eda went to Luz's ear and told her noticing the bite on her neck, Eda turned to Amity "Care to explain?" Amity looked down with her ears following the same emotion "Uh..well I lost control" Eda sighed "I hope you understand the problem you caused now" Amity shook her head Luz just stood there "Wait..if you bite to mark your mate then.." her eyes widen looking at Amity "Luz I am so sorry" Amity stood there and Luz looked at her "Wait so..does that mean we are.." Eda rolled her eyes "Yes you two are to say married almost" Amity blushed and Luz blushed as well "Welp I'm going out to the market you two figure this out Luz head to school" Eda left out the door leaving King,Amity and Luz all standing there.

* * *

Amity and Luz walked to school and separated, Amity went up to Boscha and started to listen in on the conversation when Luz walked up to Willow and Gus smiling and waving at them.

Amity listen on how Boscha had fun with yet another Omega last night and all Amity could do was roll her eyes Boscha saw that "What's wrong Blight? Angry you can't get some?" She poked Maity in her chest making Amity growl "knock it off Boscha" Boscha sniffed at the air "Amity..why do you smell of lemons and pine?" Boscha smirked and Amity just looked flustered "U-Um i-it was an accident" Boscha followed the smell and smirked "A Human? Come on Am you can do better than that" Amity glared at Boscha who but her hands in defense "Ok your mate not my problem" they walked to class in silent when Amity felt the glare of Willow who now saw the bite on Luz's neck.

Willow stepped in front of Amity "You dirty good for nothing mutt!" Amity caught the punch willow tried to throw and look at her "Willow calm down will you" Luz jumped in "Willow please it didn't hurt I promise" Willow looked at Luz "She just put you in more danger than you were before now other Alpha's will attack you to claim you!" Luz looked at Amity "Is she telling the truth.." Amity felt her heart being pulled "Yes but Luz I am here to protect you I won't let anyone hurt you" Willow laughed "Yeah right you stay away from Luz I'll be protecting her" Willow said as she block Luz from Amity, "Willow not to be rude but you couldn't fight an Alpha if you tried" Willow then thought for a moment Luz placed a hanf on her shoulder "You can trust Amity Willow" and now willow was hold off to let Amity and Luz look at one another again "Fine..but if she gets hurt Amity I'm blaming you" Amity nodded has her and Luz walked into the school Willow was standing there when Boscha came over "Sooo..you single" Willow punched Boscha in her abdomen making her fall to the ground with a groan Willow walked away.


	3. Alpha standards

_Amity was tired after her morning classes she felt that her mate was extremely excited and that made Amity giggle she knew that this girl was weird but her liking school was the least thing she thlught this girl would like,Amity looked at the clock and saw that it was nearing lunch time and she heard her stomach growl._

_She looked at the teacher he was talking about Hexes and how they are dangerous she scoffed and looked out the window beside her and saw a group forming out front she raised an eyebrow and tried to see what was going on sometimes it was a fight between Alpha's challenging eachanother for no reason but sometimes it was beta's or Omega's fighting which an Alpha normally would need to stop, looking closer she couldn't tell who was arguing but she heard they weren't happy she looked at her teacher who could hear the yelling outside and stopped talking "Amity can you please go check to make sure everything is alright" the teacher spoke in a tone that said he was annoyed Amity stood and walked out of hef class._

_She made her way out front and saw a group of Beta's and Omega's around in a circle she could hear growling and yelping she walked over with her pheromone showing that she was angry she stepped closer has Omega's and Beta's moved out of her way when she got through she saw who was fighting._

_Luz had her hand to her one arm showing that she wasn't too happy and the other growled it was a girl in Amity's gym class Lucy and she bared her fangs at Luz, Amity stepped into the fight and broke it up by growling at both girls making Lucy's ears go down and whimper as Luz just looks away everyone started to go back to class leaving Lucy and Luz has well Amity._

_" **What is going on here!"** Amity growled Luz clenched her eyes shut has Lucy just whimpered "I..I uh.." Luz couldn't seem to form words "She started it!" Lucy said has Luz turned stunned "Did not you jumped at me and grabbed my sweater saying 'stay away from Amity' which then you tried to bite my face off" Amity rubbed her eyes " **Enough!!"** Both stopped and Luz clenched her teeth when she released her arm Amity could smell the blood she hair stood up._

_"Luz let's get you to the healers and has for you Lucy get back to class" Lucy ran off after hearing that has Luz looked at Amity "I..I'm sorry" Amity looked at Luz then to her arm "Are you okay?" Amity reached for the arm but Luz flinched "P..please don't touch it" Amity lowered her hand and stood in front of Luz "Come on ae need to get that cleaned and healed" Amity grabbed Luz's hand and walked her in the school Luz didn't say a word._

* * *

They made it to the healers has they touched Luz's wound it made Amity clench her fist to stop herself from attacking the healers whenever Luz's would yelp and cry, once they were done Luz walked over to Amity and smiled of course Amity could feel the sad and pain in her chest coming from Luz Amity pulled Luz in and Hugged her "I am sorry I failed to keep you safe" Luz froze when she heard that and remembered that Willow had told her to keep Luz safe, Luz hugged Amity back "I'm okay it was just a cut on my arm you big cry baby" Amity laughed when Luz tried to act all big and strong.

Amity lifted her up and looked at her "Oh~ who's the cry baby now?" Luz yelped out of shock not expecting a reaction like this she giggled and was lowered to the floor again they both had to get to abominations class they decided to walk together.

* * *

After school was finished Amity stood outside waiting for Luz since they wanted to hang after school Boscha walked over and smirked "Waiting for your girlfriend?" Amity shook her head and rolled her eyes "Luz isn't my girlfriend" Boscha got the bright idea "Oh right she's your wife~" Amity nearly crushed her phone when that came out of Boscha's mouth turning to the girl Amity growled.

Boscha seen Willow and tapped Amity's shoulder "Watch me show you how its done" Boscha made her way over to Willow and tapped her shoulder Willow turned to see Boscha "O..oh hey Boscha" Boscha smirked "Hey beautiful you-me dinner tonight maybe we can even enjoy a little more then just dinner" Willow looked at Boscha, Boscha turned to Amity and put a thumbs up when suddenly she got punched in the gut and fell to the floor Boscha looked at Willow, "Fuck you Boscha" Willow walked away with what appeared to be tears in her eyes.

Boscha stood and walked back over to Amity "Yeah you sure showed me Bosh" Amity said dramatically "Shut up Amity" Boscha growled and leaned back against the wall, Luz walked out of the school doors and Amity could smell her looking up she waved to Luz who now started to walk to her.

"Hey Amity and.." Luz looked at the pink haired girl "Boscha.." Luz heard her say and smiled "Nice to meet you" Amity looked at Luz "So you wanted to hang out?" Luz nodded "When you took me to your cave yesterday my phone fell out of my pocket and I need to get it back so can you take me to your cave" Amity looked at Boscha who was holding back laughter, "Yeah we can Luz, Let's get going" Amity pushed Luz away from Boscha who broke out Laughing.

* * *

They made it to the cave and Luz looked around for her phone while Amity sat on the make shift bed watching "Soo~ why do you need this phone so bad" Luz stopped and looked at Amity "its my only way to contact my mom" Amity could feel Luz got upset "Oh Luz we will find it" Amity got up and started to look around as well.

When she suddenly stopped sniffing the air Luz looked at her confused "What's wrong?" Amity could smell someone in her territory she showed her fangs and her fist made a cracking noise " **Luz stay here"** Luz looked at her worried when Amity walked out of the cave and Luz suddenly felt the anger and fear that Amity was feeling, Luz sat down has told to stay and waited has Amity sniffed the air.

Amity's eyes widen when she heard a crack from above her cave she turned and saw a tall Werewolf she showed her fangs has the figure jumped down at her she dodged it and stood in front of the entrance to the cave Luz let of pheromones of fear and Amity could smell them and so could this intruder.

The Intruder smirked and Amity was now in her werewolf state "I thought I smelt an Omega and an Alpha" stated the Intruder Amity just growled "Say how about we make a deal, I don't kill you if you give me the Omega" Amity stood her ground and narrowed her eyes " **Over my dead body"** the Intruder shrugged "Oh well have it your way" She growled and lunged at the Intruder, the Intruder dodged the attack and grabbed Amity by the tail throwing her into a tree she quickly recovered and ran at him again this time she dug her teeth into flesh and heard the Intruder howl in pain as he hit her off of him she yelped landing on the ground.

He stood over top of her and placed his foot on her abdomen and pushed down she tried to fight his foot off of her stomach but she couldn't she looked at Luz who now had tears in her eyes it made Amity pause and look at her mate her heart beat got faster (I can't let him win she is mine) She let out a growl as she pushed his foot off and ran at him grabbing his waist and throwing him to the side of the cave he let out a yelp Amity grabbed him again and held him up looking into his eyes "GIVE UP" She spoke loud and aggressive which to Luz made her shudder in delight rhe Intruder nodded and Amity released him has he ran off into the forest.

Amity turned to the cave and smelt scent which was weird she walked to the cave only to find Luz on the bed whimpering right then and there Amity covered her nose knowing what was going on she didn't want to lose control so she tried to look around she saw Luz's bag and grabbed it with her free hand and took out a shit and rabbed it around her noise making sure she couldn't smell the scent Luz was releasing, Amity walked over to a whimpering Luz and gently place her hand on the girl's cheek "Luz did you know your heat was coming?" Luz looked up with tears in her eyes "w..what...is.heat?" Amity was surprised this is her first heat and that made things alot more complicated.

Amity couldn't go get Eda because she couldn't leave Luz alone since almost any Alpha in an 100 miles range can smell her she looked down at Luz and sighed "This is normal for female's who are Omega's they have this term called heat it means you let off a scent to call a mate to relieve you in a way" Luz understood she then looked at Amity with fear in her eyes "I..I..don't want that!" Luz shouted and clenched her eyes shut "I won't let anyone get to you Luz" Amity gently moved the girl to the side of the bed and layed down to blocking anyone to see Luz, Amity felt Luz clench her fur and move closer crying in pain "H...How lo..long does..this..l..last" Luz asked "Until someone relieves you or normally it takes a week or two" Amity felt Luz shake with pain in her cries and yelps, Amity felt her heartbreak at the noises fighting herself to not do anything stupid and to be there for Luz and to protect her from anyone and anything.


	4. The Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🛑WARNING THIS CHAPTER MAY HAVE SOME SEXUAL IMPUT 🛑
> 
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED   
> Enjoy

_Amity held Luz close to her feeling Luz shake and whimper Luz was gritting her teeth to try and help the pain but it wasn't seeming to work "The first heat is normally the worst Luz.." Luz looked at Amity who was still in her Werewolf form Luz felt safe next to the wolf and felt the fur was soft and warm Luz got closer and buried her face in the wolves chest._

_Amity heard a crack behind them and turned her head to see another Alpha outside her cave she sighed "Luz I need to go deal with something okay" Luz nodded and Amity slowly let go and turned to the Intruder._

_"Amity what are you doing here?" Amity stopped has she knew who was standing before her "Boscha?" Amity walked over and saw that her friend was in her Werewolf form and was stand outside "Yeah what are you doing here?" Boscha crossed her arms "I could ask you the same question since you are on my territory Bosch" Boscha smirked "You know why I smelt a heat and I wanted to get some action" Amity growled and showed her fangs Boscha lowered her ears "Well to bad this on belongs to me" Amity was being very protective so Boscha backed away "Amity look I am not going to fight you" Amity lowered her growl and looked at Boscha in a calm and collective manner "Good.." Luz yelped and Boscha looked behind Amity "Is..that..that's the human isn't it" she pointed to the cave Amity sighed "Yeah..she's going through her first heat" Boscha's smirk fell "Oh..she must be in so much pain" Amity nodded._

_Amity turned to the cave "Hey Boscha make sure you stay off other wolves territory" Boscha smirked "Can't promise you that" and ran off, Amity just shook her head and walked back to Luz._

* * *

Luz had felt hot too hot she felt her body was on fire so in an attempt to cool herself down she took off her shirt and layed down again and held herself she shook from the pain she knew she was in danger of other Alpha's but Amity was being so protective ever since Luz had fought the other Omega at school.

Luz heard someone approaching and turned to see Amity walking in the cave Luz lowered her head and yelped has another wave of pain hit her,Amity placed her hand on Luz but pulled away fast the human felt so hot to the touch Amity got worried "Luz? Are you okay" Luz shook her head "N..No!..I..it..hu..hurts".

Amity felt her body telling her to help her but she didn't want to do anything Luz didn't want "Luz I'm going out to get you water" Amity went to stand when someone grabbed her "NO!" Luz was scared she didn't want to be alone "Luz if we don't cool you down you'll get heat stroke" Luz wasn't letting go.

"I..I." Luz was trying to say something but instead whimpered and fell back to the ground clutching her abdomen Amity felt herself feel bad that all she could do was sit here and watch.

"A..Amity.." Amity's full attention was on Luz "Yes?" Luz was laying there covered in sweat and tears holding herself looking up into Amity's golden eyes "p..please..i..i.cant..take..this" Amity felt her heart beat going faster "Luz you relise to relieve you i would need to.." Luz nodded slowly blush on her face "I..I..trust..you" Amity froze has she heard those words her being felt complete.

* * *

Eda was pacing has she didn't hear or know where Luz was it started to worry her kind on the other hand just laughed "She's fine Eda" She turned to King with a worried face "I..i know its just what if she's hurt or if an Alpha got ahold of her" Eda was now tapping her fingers on the window sill and looking around to see if Luz would come running.

Eda felt like Luz's second mom away from home and she knew she had to protect Luz since Eda was an Alpha and Luz was an Omega she felt the need to keep her pack safe but she felt something wasn't right normally Luz would have texted her or even have called to say where she was.

Eda saw King roll his eyes "God you werewolfs are so dramatic" King jumped off the couch and went into the kitchen "King demands Snacks!!" Eda snorted "Well this Werewolf isn't helping you" Eda heard a small "Weh" from the kitchen and laughed "Pay back".

* * *

Amity gently placed Luz on her back and looked into her eyes Luz looked desperate and whimpered at the sight Amity pulled away "Luz..i..i can't do it" Luz gently turned on her side to grab her abdomen when she got an idea "Amity..le..let your werewolf..take..over" Amity froze "What!" She looked at Luz with fear "N..no..i..i..could lose control and hurt you" Luz smiled and placed a hand on the werewolves cheek "I trust you" Luz gently pressed her lips against Amity's and closed her eyes.

Amity was shocked but relaxed and pulled Luz in and embracing her Amity hoped to never let her go she wanted to feel the warmth of the human against her and feel her lips on hers, Luz pulled away to gasp for air and rested her forhead on Amity's "Fine..Luz but if I get to out of control you need to fight back" Luz smiled qnd layed down on her back.

Amity stepped away and took off the shirt from around her noise and took a big breath in and she could smell how strong the pheromone was her mind started to go blank and she felt herself getting horny and walked over to Omega she grabbed Luz's leg and pulled her to her Luz yelped in surprise and felt the claws on the Werewolf on her shoulder pinning her down has the Werewolf sniffed her neck and licked her Luz let out a whimper and shivered.

Amity was standing in front of Luz looking down at the bare human as she layed there shaken from the pain of her heat Amity felt her rut pulsing she knelt down and grabbed Luz's breast and started to move them around this caused Luz to whimper and move away, Amity pinned her down "Don't move" she growled and Luz nodded slowly and let Amity lick her neck has she played with her breast she let out a moan that made her shivere Amity smirked and leaned in and whispered "Are you sure about this" Luz nodded "P..please help..me..a..alpha" Amity looked at Luz in shock and froze she felt herself feeling possession over this human.

She leaned down and kissed Luz pulling her close and exploring the humans mouth with her tongue she heard Luz moan at this and decided to continue she let out a grunt and placed her weight on the human, Luz could feel her rut rub on her things she shaked at the throbing coming off of it has she looked back to Amity "Do..do you want me to.." Luz raised her hand to Amity's cheek "When you are ready" Luz said and Amity nodded.

Amity felt the heat between the Omega's legs she couldn't wait any longer she placed her cock on Luz's hot wet vagina and moved up and down the lips Luz started to move around and moan evertime Amity moved her cock Amity grabbed the humans hand and interlocked their fingers "Are you ready Luz?" Luz nodded biting her lip, Amity slowly pressed her cock into Luz getting a whimper in response "I'll go slowly" she slowly inched closer Luz yelped in pain Amity stopped and lowered her head to Luz, Luz wrapped her arms around Amity's neck and made a weak smile Amity started to inch closer again Luz wrapped herself into Amity's neck and gritted her teeth.

Finally when Amity was all the way in she let Luz breath Amity looked down at Luz "You doing okay?" Luz looked up into Amity's eyes she saw she was worried "I'm fine..its my first time after all" Amity felt the pulsing of Luz's inside on her cock "Can I start or do you need a minute" Luz just gave her a whimper and Amity took it has a yes so she slowly pulled her cock back and then inside making Luz whimper but then Amity stated to pick up the speed and Luz was moaning has she grabbed at the make shift bed below them and moaned loudly Amity growled and clenched her eyes shut has she keep her speed she felt Luz's inside pull her in after she pulled back and forth.

Luz felt the Werewolf lean down and they locked their lips together has Amity thrusted into her mate at her normal speed she thought of Luz has she heard her cute whimpers in between her moans of pleasure Luz shivered making Amity growl, Amity softly sucked Luz's neck creating dark circles on her neck but Amity saw Luz enjoyed that and continued, Amity couldn't help but lick Luz's neck in the process, Luz grabbed at Amity's fur and groaned has she felt the cock continuing to pound her wet vagina, Luz leaned into Amity and whispered "I..I love you Amity".

Amity lost it when she heard that her heart grew 100 times faster and her mind went blank, Luz felt Amity stop thrusting Luz looked up and saw Amity's eyes were no longer gold but pure black her own eyes widen she tried to draw a spell circle but was pinned down she yelped and saw the Werewolf growling at her she whimpered and the Werewolf grabbed Luz's hips and started to pound at her insides again Luz remembered what Amity had said (If I lose control don't be afraid to fight back).

Luz started to back away from the Werewolf but was pinned down has the Werewolf looked in her eyes " **Do not move.."** Luz felt the Alpha's command made her freeze and she whimpered the Alpha flipped Luz on her stomach, Has Luz got up on her hands and knees to try and crawl away she was pulled onto Amity's cock and she fell weak at the feeling she dropped only her ass remained in the air.

Amity smirked " **Let's see if you can handle your Alpha.."** Luz's eyes shot open "WHAT!" Suddenly Amity's large claws dug into Luz's back and Luz yelped has she could feel them go through her skin she was stuck, The Werewolf stopped thrusting Luz looked at her and saw her smirk she knew this wasn't a good sign.

Amity suddenly went all the way in as she could and started to go faster then she was before Luz moaned louder and her body was moving with each hit from Amity she felt her cock hitting her in all the right places "A..Amity~" Luz moaned loudly has the Werewolf kept picking up the speed she was going she could feel Amity's claws digging in her back she moaned louder and flopped her head to the floor and layed her head down as she panted she could feel the throbing cock with each hit.

Suddenly Luz felt her stomach knot "A..amity I..I'm..close" she said as Amity growled that made Luz shutter at the noise her Omega felt over powered and she liked that feeling suddenly Luz felt the Cock slowing down when she heard growls and Luz's body started to feel like it was going to explode "Am..Amity I..I'm coming!" Luz pressed her vagina closer to Amity and Amity pulled her in has Luz's body grew stiff and she shuttered and Amity let out a howl as she realised her cum into her mate she leaned onto Luz and they fell limp to the make shift bed.

Amity blinked a few times and came back to the world she saw Luz below her panting and drooling Amity tried to move but found herself knotted to Luz she gulped "L..Luz" Luz looked at Amity and smiled "Oh you back" Amity rubbed the back of her neck "Luz..um.." Luz felt the tension in her mate she gave her a worried look "What's wrong Amity?" Amity lowered her eyes to the ground "W..we fo..forgot..p.protection.." Luz was confused for a minute until she realized what she meant her eyes widen her face went blank, Amity saw Luz had fear in her eyes "I..I'm sorry" Amity placed a hand to Luz's face and looked at Luz's back "Jesus Luz I told if if I lost control to fight back now look at your back" Luz had cuts going down her back bleeding.

Amity leaned down and licked the cuts to clean away the blood Luz flinched but let Amity do this and she was thinking about what to do, Amity placed her hand on Luz's shoulder "Luz I'll be here for you i promise" Luz smiled has she turned around flinching at the pain in her lower parts she wrapped Amity into a hug and Amity layed down on Luz, Luz rubbed circles on Amity's back "My parents are going to kill me" Luz giggled "Well Eda isn't going to react much better" Amity cuddled into her neck "Can we sleep for a bit till my rut stops then I can walk you home" Luz nodded and petted Amity's head "of course" they both passed out minutes later.

* * *

Eda now was afraid and wanted to know where the fuck her owlet was she paced and tapped her chin it was getting dark still no calls or texts Eda wondered if Luz was captured by the Emperor or If she had gotten hurt those thoughts grew more and more she was now terrified.

She opened the door Hooty was awake "Hooty do you sence any feet or breathing in the woods?" Hooty thought for a moment "Nopr hoot hoot" Eda now knew Luz had to be far away since Hooty couldn't sense her near Eda growled she now wanted Luz home so she could give her what for.

Eda looked up and took a deep breath and howled to call Luz back home, In the cave Luz's eyes shot open hearing Eda she shook Amity awake "Eda is calling me home we need to go" Amity looked down at her rut "Shit..this is going to hurt" Eda waited for a response she was about to try again when a faint howl came her way it was Luz she was fine and coming home Eda was relieved to hear her, Eda walked inside and sat down she was wondering what that kid was up to all these hours.

* * *

Luz and Amity were now walking in the forest Luz looked at Amity that was now her human form "I'm sorry you had to go through the pain of pulling your.." she was cut off "Its okay really us Alpha's need to be ready to move incase of an Intruder" Amity locked hands with Luz and blushed "H-Hey Luz..we are going to need to take you to the doctors to make sure you aren't..pregnant" Luz looked away and nodded "I know.." Amity seen the Owl house and Eda standing outside arms crossed "Uh..Luz your mentor is outside and doesn't look happy" Luz lookdd up her hand seemed to get sweating.

"WHERE WERE LITTLE MISS NOCEDA" Eda called out arms out "I..I was hanging with Amity at her place" Amity waved at Eda but didn't say anything, Eda sniffed the air and covered her noise "Ugh..must be someone around here" Eda rushed Luz and Amity inside "You stay here i need to check my territory" the door closed and Amity and Luz stood inside the living room "Um..I'm going to go shower Amity" Luz walked upstairs Amity sat on the couch thinking for a moment when she heard Luz turn on the shower and got an idea.

* * *

Luz stepped into the shower and felt the warmth hit the cut on her back she yelped and turned her back away from the water tears come out of her eyes when shs hears the bathroom door open "Luz you okay?" It was Amity "I..I am fine just the cuts" Amity felt her chest tighten up she stepped closer to the shower " Do you need help to clean them?" Luz looked at the figure outside the shower and took a deep breath "P..please it would help alot" Amity took off her clothen and stepped in the shower with Luz.

Amity carefully took a clothen to the large bleeding cuts and heard Luz's sobs "I'm sorry for the cuts Luz" Amity felt so bad for hurting Luz in the process of helping her but she was here now to help her "I..its fine" she felt Luz shaken and Amity moved Luz out of the water and washed herself Luz watched her has she seen the scars on Amity's back and how many there were.

"Amity what happened to your back?!" Amity turned to Luz who was now worried "Some are from fighting other Alpha's while other's are from.." she stopped and looked down Luz grabbed her hand and squeezed it "It's okay" Amity took a deep breath "My father.." Amity turned her head to not look at her mate.

She felt Luz hug her and she melted into the hug and rested her head on top of Luz's "I'm here for you Amity you have me now" Amity let out a sob and tighten her hold on Luz, they got out of the shower and headed downstairs Luz headed to the kitchen when Amity sat down on the couch, Luz came back with two hot cups of apple blood and have Amity one they sat and talked for abit till Eda came back, Amity had to go home it was late and she knew her parents wouldn't be happy.

* * *

Once Amity left Eda turned to Luz and raised an eyebrow "Sooo what were you off doing with Blight?" Luz tighten her grip on the mug and smiled "We were working on abomination homework" Eda smiled at Luz and walked over to the couch and sat down "Kid I'm not stupid plus I can see the hickey on your neck" Luz yelped and covered the hickey with her hand "Listen what you do with your life isn't my problem but..can you tell me what happened you are my responsibility" Luz lowered her hand and looked down at her mug and sighed "I..I ended up getting my..first heat" Eda's ears went up and she looked at Luz "Amity..trued to protect..me from other Alpha's but..i..i couldn't handle the pain..so.." Eda raised a hand "Wait..you're telling me that you and Blight mated" Luz nodded slowly and didn't look at Eda, "Kid..please tell me one thing did you use protection?" Luz looked into the kitchen and shook her head Eda sighed.

A hug came from the side of Luz and shd turned to see Eda embracing her "It's okay kiddo we'll figure this out" Luz hugfed her mentor back and whispered "thank you" and Eda sent Luz off to bed.


	5. Control

_Amity walked home after Luz had been dropped off at the owl house, Amity felt lost without Luz with her by her side._

_Amity arrived at the Blight manor and stared ahead at the big door, She took shaking steps and opened the door slowly, to find her parents sitting on the couchs waiting for her._

_They didn't look to pleased Amity felt rhe sweat run down her face, "Amity Blight..where were you?" His voice felt like it stabbed through her heart, "I was with a friend Father" Amity stood straight not stuttering and tried to act strong._

_Her Father stood and approached her she looked up at him, "Amity..why do you lie?" Amity froze she knew she was fucked, He Father snarled "Answer me!" Amity flinched "I..I" before she could finish she was slapped, she yelped in pain and flung to the floor, she pressed her hand to her cheek and looked up, her fathers fangs were shown and his eyes were full of hate._

_Amity knew that if she told the truth they wouldn't just hurt her so she closed her eyes and lowered her head waiting for the inevitable, until..it didn't come confused she opened her eye and saw Edric standing in front of her, Amity wide eyed saw Edric bearing his fangs at his Father, "Leave her alone.." in a deep aggressive voice Edric spoke Amity never heard her brother speak in a way._

_Her father smirked "You are nothing but a Beta Edric what could you do?" Edrics ears went down, he turned his eyes to Amity she nodded her head and whispered "It's okay..thanks.." Edric knew he wasn't allowed to stop what was about to happen to his baby sister, he turned away with tears running down his face._

* * *

The next morning Luz awoke feeling weirdly great she ran downstairs and started to make pancakes for Eda and King, she thought of yesterday she felt her heart race, she heard tiny little footsteps coming from the stairs she smirked "Goodmorning King", she say the little figure run in and hug her legs.

"Good morning Luz!" King was in a better mood as well today, Eda on the other hand came into the kitchen grabbed her cup of apple blood sat down at the table as Luz went to speak, **BAM!** Luz turned and saw Eda's head on the table and she was snoring, (How could she fall asleep like that?) Luz thought and decided to move Eda back to bed.

Struggling to get Eda up the stairs she couldn't help but think (Eda..needs to lose some weight..) she asked king for help but, he just layed on the couch in the sun snoring, Luz looked at him and blinked a few times, "I KNOW YOUR NOT ASLEEP KING" She yelled whispered at him, he opened his one eye and smirked the turned away fake snoring Luz just grumbled.

She looked at the time seeing school starts in an hour, Luz walked to her room and sat on the window sill, she was deep in thought trying to know why she was an Omega, Her mother was an Alpha and well she didn't know her father, he left when she was young, she shook her head (No..Luz don't remember the past..just the future).

* * *

Willow and Gus stood outside Hexside talking about their classes while Boscha stood farther away, she was listening in and watching Willow (God..she's so..) she shook her head, looking back at her scroll she was trying to reach Amity, "Come on Am reply already.." she mumbled.

Willow and Gus yelled "LUZ!" As they ran and hugged her tightly making Boscha smirk, she heard her scroll buzz looking down she saw it was Emira texting.

**Emira: Sorry Bosch Amity won't be in school today..**

**Boscha:Uh..why what happened?!**

**Emira:Our parents happened last night..**

Boscha froze she knew right away what had happened, she was now tapping the side of her scroll with her one finger, (What do i do now?) She didn't know, but she saw Luz,Willow and Gus walking up the stairs to the school.

She poofed her scroll away and walked behind them up the stairs, she tried to think of something to tell Luz but didn't know if Amity wanted her to know, she speed up and tapped Luz's shoulder Luz turned with a big smile on her face, "Oh Hey Boscha" she waved and Boscha smirked.

Willow was looking at Boscha with her arms crossed "Um..Luz can we talk..in private" Luz nodded when she tried to move she was grabbed, Willow held Luz's wrist "Boscha what do you want" Boscha rolled her eyes, "Like I said flowers I need to speak to Luz in private" Willow looked Boscha up then down, "Yeah..not happening" Luz stood there confused.

"Willow I can handle myself now please, I'd like to talk with Boscha" Luz placed her hand on Willow's that was holding her wrist, Willow thought for a minute "Fine.." she let go and crossed her arms looking away, Boscha waved her hand for Luz to follow, they turned the corner of the school and Willow watched carefully, her nerves were shouting at her to follow.

* * *

Amity was laying in her bed gritting her teeth has Emira apologized, she looked down at the bowl of water next to her bed filling up with red water, "I'm sorry Amity this is going to hurt.." has she placed a wet cloth on Amity's back, Amity grabbed the side of the bed and growled.

Emira wasn't just worried for her sister she was also worried for her mate, "Amity..you need to stay strong or your mate will feel your stress and pain", with those words Amity nodded has she breathed in and out relaxing her body.

Emira looked at her sister's back full of large and small claw marks deep and raw, she had tears in her eyes "I..I am sorry..Am I couldnt..protect you.." Amity raised her head, seeing her older sister crying she reached for her hand and grabbed it, Emira flinched feeling her baby sisters hand squeeze hers, she wiped away the tears and squeezed back.

"Emira..it wasn't your job to protect me.." Amity said with shaken voice, Emira sat down by her sisters bed and petted her sisters hair, she knew her parents were abusive but this was ridiculous.

* * *

Luz stood there with her hands behind her back watching has Boscha was thinking of what to say, "What did you need Boscha?" Boscha looked up at Luz in her brown eyes, "It's about Amity" Luz stood straight up now serious, "What about Amity, is she okay?" Boscha shook her head "No..she uh..had an accident and she isn't coming today" Boscha was rubbing the back of her neck, Luz looked down thinking of what could have happened, (was it on her way home?, did another Alpha challenge her?) Luz was now blaming herself.

Boscha looked at Luz and saw in her eyes that she was deep in thought, "Listen..Luz Amity is the strongest Alpha I know, she'll be fine" Boscha placed a hand on Luz's shoulder and squeezed for reinsurance, Luz just smiled and nodded.

Out of nowhere Boscha was grabbed by the ankle by vines and lifted in the air with a yelp, Luz turned in shock to see Willow with green in her eyes, "Willow what are you doing?!" Luz shouted has Willow walked up, "I told Boscha not to touch you.." Boscha was hanging upside down by her ankle, she looked at Luz and Willow.

"Uh..can you put me down please.." Luz looked at Willow and nodded, Willow dropped her vines Boscha landed on her head with a yelp from hitting her head, Willow crossed her arms Luz smiled, "You okay Boscha?" Luz put a hand out to help her up from the ground.

"Yeah what the fuck Flowers?!" Boscha stood with Luz's help, Willow just looked at Boscha with a glare,Luz was really confused.

"Yeah..Willow normally you don't just vine someone?" Willow looked at Luz and lowered her arms "Don't worry about it Luz Let's get to class" Willow turned on her heels and walked to Hexsides entrance.

* * *

Eda was busy with making something in her cauldron that she wasn't paying much attention to Hooty who was now in the living room, "Look who I found in the woods Hoot!", Eda turned her attention to the living room to see Lilith who sat there with wide eyes, "Lilith.." Eda stood in the living room eith her hands on her hips, "Edalyn..how are you doing?" Eda was surprised with her tone not being different.

"Uh..I'm fine how are you?" Eda pointed to her sister, Lilith shrugged and got off the ground, "Fine" they stood in an awkward silence, "What are you doing here Lilith?!" Eda finally said Lilith stood frozen, "Uh...I actually don't know.." Eda raised an eyebrow at her sister, who is now tapping her thights with her hands while rocking back and forth on her heels.

"Your Owl tube grabbed me out of the forest and dragged me here" she pointed to the door has she explained, Eda shook her head and opened the door "HOOTY DON'T GRAB PEOPLE FROM THE FOREST!!" Hooty just looked at her, she slammed the door shut and sighed.

Lilith sat on the couch and looked up at her sister "So...how's the human?" Eda looked at her sister and glared, "Her name is Luz, and why do you care?" Lilith nodded slowly and looked to the floor, "Edalyn I was in the forest near the owl house for a reason.." she didn't look up from the floor, "What do you mean Lilith?",Eda now was even more confused but held her composure.

Lilith bit her lip clutching the couch she looked up at Eda "The hum...I mean Luz is in danger",Eda looked at Lilith "What!" She was getting closer to the couch "Belos is pissed, that Luz hit his mask and broke the portal, his setting up guards to retrieve her..at hexside today" Eda froze.

* * *

Luz had been so tired after her classes she walked in the cafeteria and seen her friends waving her over, she grabbed her lunch and sat down gus was talking about something from his human club, Luz was eating not paying much attention, Willow looked out the cafeteria widow and raised an eyebrow, "Uh wonder why the Emperors Coven is here?" Luz choked on her food, Willow slapped her back and Gus watched the Emperor coven outside "Thats alot of guards, Wonder if there was a threat or if a Demon is on the loose", Luz took a gasp of air when she finally cleared her air way.

 **SLAM!** the cafeteria doors threw open and Emperor Guards came in all the students jumped and watched, they approached Luz, Luz stood up and backed up when one guard threw a fire spell at her she dodged.

"WHAT THE FUCK!!" Willow shouted when she was nearly hit with the fire ball, Luz placed a Glyph down, an Ice wall were placed when fire came flying at them, "Get out of here you two!" Luz shouted to her friends and pointed.

Luz was hit by a Fire spell she fell to the floor and yelped, her flesh burning she gritted her teeth when two guards picked her up by her arms, Principle Bump came into the cafeteria "What is the meaning of this!" He spook a guard handed him a paper, he read it and he looked at Luz.

Luz was fighting against the guards when one of the guards were hit by a pink flame, the other turned to see Boscha with a flame in her hand, "LET HER GO!!" Boscha threw another but missed, other guards had place their hands on the ground when Boscha was grabbed with vines.

Luz was still fighting against the hold she growled and fought but was knocked out by a punch to the face, she dropped her head hanging, guards dragged her out of the school, Willow was crying has Gus held her with his own tears running down.

Boscha was trying to grab her scroll but she couldn't get it, she lowered her head she knew Luz would be far gone soon and she wouldn't be able to help her, Amity wasn't here but she had to feel the fear from Luz unless Luz didn't feel Fear.


	6. The Emperor

_Luz awoke in a cart she could feel the road she tried to move but her hands were tied she kicked the walls, "HEY STOP THAT HUMAN!" A male voice shouted, Luz rolled over on her stomach and pressed against the wall to get up on her feet, she realized her hands were held with magical chains she growled._

_"LET ME GO YOU SON OF A BITCH" Luz shouted kicking the wall again and again till the cart stopped "I mean it human don't make me come back there!" Luz smirked, "Oh and what would you do mr.guard?" She said in a sarcastic tone, she heard the guard grumble she just laughed._

_"Yeah laugh when you can human, once the Emperor is done with you we will see who's laughing" Luz stopped laughing and looked down at her feet, she saw she pants were covered in dust and were ripped from being dragged._

_She heard the guards talking and instead of the dirt road she heard metal and knew she was at the castle, she planned what she would do before they come to collect her._

* * *

Amity heard alot of talking downstairs and grumbled she just wanted to sleep off the pain from her beating, there was running up the stairs then her door slammed opened hitting the wall.

"WHAT THE FUCK BOSCHA?!" She saw the girl panting and she seemed worried, "L..Luz!" Amity sat up faster then she should have, her wounds broke open again, "What about Luz?!" Boscha caught her breath "Emperor took her Am, She's gone!" Amity froze.

She felt her limps go limp and her heart beat speed up has her ears were muting out everything around her, she clenched the bed she felt has her tears fell out of her eyes she gritted her teeth.

Boscha came closer and placed her hand on Amity's shoulder, Amity stood up and limped to her closet, Boscha now seeing her friends back full of deep cuts has they bleed.

Amity threw a shirt on and turned to Boscha "You coming?" Boscha raised her eyebrow, "Coming where?" Amity tighten her hands into fist "To get my mate back.." Boscha smirked "Hell yeah!", they walked out of Amity's room and saw the twins looking at them.

"Hey Mittens, Were coming too!" Edric stated with a smirk on his face Emira stood next to him silently, "Fine but don't get yourselves killed" Amity turned and waved her hand for them to follow.

* * *

Luz heard them unlocking the carts door she got ready, when they opened it she ran hitting guards down as she threw herself at them, she got up looking around and started to run down random halls, her hands were still tied she kicked open doors, she heard the guards behind her following her.

She took corners so fast she slide into the wall hitting her shoulder into them, she kept going she thought of her family, (Eda needs me to help with her curse, King needs his boo boo buddy, Willow and Gus needs their friend to keep them happy, Amity..) 

Luz felt her heart tighten she felt her tears at her eyes, she ran through some set of doors literally hitting guards against the wall behind the doors.

" **AHHHHHH** " She fell to the ground she felt the pulsing in her leg she opened one of her eyes, a large blade was thrown into her leg, she tried to get up just to be kicked in the back and pinned to the floor by a foot.

she tried to fight but she felt when she fought they placed more weight on her back,she was caught (I failed you guys..) she thought as she felt the guard take the blade out of her leg she screamed but to her she heard nothing.

Black dots blocked her vision, she felt the guards pick her up by the arms and started to drag her back where she had ran from, she couldn't fight her body was numb, the blade must have had a paralyzing spell on it has her head just hung there down af the floor at her legs just being dragged.

* * *

Eda was running around the house grabbing potions and glyphs, Lilith sat there watching her "Edalyn what are you doing?" Eda didn't stop grabbing her stuff "Luz needs me Lilith she's my responsibility, My owlet" the last part was a whisper Lilith couldn't hear it, "Sister she is wanted by the Emperor how do you expect to beat him?" Eda stopped and brushed her hand through her hair "I..I don't know..but she is everything I have!".

Lilith nodded slowly "But-" they heard a knock on the door, Eda flung it open and saw Willow and Gus they look like they have been crying, Eda lowered her head "I'm to late..aren't I..they have her.." Willow cried out again and flung at Eda hugging her Gus stood there.

Eda hugged the girl back shaking a bit "I..Its okay..i..I'll get..her..back" Willow nodded but kept ahold of Eda, Lilith looked around the group "Wait-..where is my protégé?" Gus lowered his head "She wasn't here today..Boscha went to get her" Lilith knew her protégé too well.

* * *

Luz was tossed on her knees her head stayed down "Rise" she heard a deep voice command but she didn't move, suddenly her hair was grabbed and she was forced to look up at him.

Emperor Belos sat in his throne eyes on Luz he was leaning on his hand, "Luz the Human.." his voice was calm but filled the room like venom.

He stood up and walked over to Luz grabbing her face making her look at his face, she showed no fear she just glared at him gritted teeth.

"You human will pay for tricking me, and for attacking me" he pushed her face away she just kept her head low, "Guards leave us" he waved his hand they all left.

"I wonder human does your mate love you enough to show her face here, or did she just use you has a toy" Belos turned to look at her "LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS!!" Luz shouted, Belos tilted his head "What's wrong human, does that upset you?" Luz looked away.

"Belos..this is between you and me, Leave them out of this" through gritted teeth Luz pleaded, "Mm we will see human" he sat down on his throne "Now your here because of your little trick you pulled" he pointed at Luz.

"I won't be afraid to kill your friends and Eda, if you don't do as I say you will work for me and will do assignments, if you cause any type of issue you will be punished" Luz froze she thought for a moment "I..if I do..what you ask..you'll leave them alone.." Belos nodded "Unless you act up" Luz looked up tears in her eyes "What do you..need me to..do" Belos let out a laugh.

* * *

Amity limped to the clearing at the Owl house already seeing Eda the Owl lady outside, Amity's siblings looked at the back of her shirt they could see the blood through the shirt, "Mittens.." Edric whispered but Amity shot him a glare he looked away.

"Eda! Have you heard about Luz?!" Eda had looked like she'd been crying, "Yeah.." Her voice was low and firm, Edric and Emira placed a hand on her shoulders "Don't worry Eda we will get her back" they said it softly like Eda was so fragile.

Amity shuffled over "Eda whats the plan" Eda looked Amity up the down "Frist off you aren't going anywhere" Eda pointed at Amity, she growled "What! I'm going Eda you can't stop me" Eda gave her a soft look "Amity..kid listen..Luz would want you to be safe, and if you felt pain Luz would feel it too and if Luz gets hurt you'll feel it" Amity lowered her head and wimpered "Yo..your right".

They All decided to stay the night at the Owl house since it was already getting dark out, Amity felt lost without Luz so she slept in the only room with her scent, amity cuddled the sleeping bag and layed down for the night.

* * *

**CRASH***

Amity shot up out of bed flinching at her back she rubbed her eyes from her sleepy daze, she turned to see a tall white cloth with a golden mask that looked like an Owl on it staring at her, Amity and the Intruder stayed that way for a few seconds when she saw the Intruder was taken some type of book from Luz's room.

Amity shot up at the Intruder bearing her fangs as the Intruder side stepped Amity's attack with no trouble,Eda rushed to the bedroom door and tried to open it but it was locked "KID WHAT'S GOING ON!?" Amity heard the Owl lady yelling "INTRUDER!!" Amity shouted and Eda tried to get in.

The Intruder locked on Amity not moving their gaze from her, "Who are you..and why are you here" Amity said her ears down fangs out, they circled one another, The bedroom door flew open Eda had broken it down, the Intruder looked to Eda thats when Amity jumped and grabbed them, they were fighting on the floor the twins had ran into the room and lunched a spell which was useless, the cloth had protected the Intruder.

Amity felt a sharp pain and turned to where it came from her hand must have touched sliver has it had a burn on it, the Intruder stood up and saw they were out numbered, they ran and jumped out the window that they had broken before hand, Eda rushed over and saw they were gone she growled she turned to Amity "You okay?" Amity nodded, "Just some sliver hit my hand nothing bad" the twins looked at the window "Who the hell was that?" Emira asked Amity shook her head "I don't know but they must be with the Emperor" they all agreed.

Eda told the to go downstairs while she cleaned up the glass and she looked to see what was all taken, Amity patched up her hand when her sister cleaned her back, Willow and Gus were sitting at the table all night dazed, Edric stood by a window playing with a pencil he found lost in thought, "I want to find him" Edric growled Amity shook her head "Edric no they are long gone by now" Edric broke the pencil with his grip and walked out of view of Amity.


	7. The deal

_Belos stood in front of the latina girl she was looking down crying, Belos tilted her head up "You Luz the Human will become a servant to me and the titan", she didn't say a word._

_Belos tilted his own head, he pulled out his staff Luz looked up confused "Wh..what are you doing?", He didn't say anything place the red orb to Luz's head, "You will see Human"._

_Suddenly Luz cried out in pain when the orb glowed a red light she fell to the floor in a ball, Belos walked back to his throne and sat down, Luz was shaking on the ground, Belos looked up to the throne rooms doors and saw Lilith walk in._

_Lilith stopped and saw Luz the Human on the ground shaking she held back a gasp, "Lord Belos you wanted to see me?" Belos nodded "Lilith you're just in time for the transformation of our friend here", Lilith looked to Luz._

* * *

Eda was laying in her nest staring at the ceiling she couldn't sleep she wanted Luz back home, Eda heard a bang come from one of the room's and a scream, she ran out of her room.

Eda saw the twins did the same "AMITY!!" Emira yelled running down the hall to Luz's room where Amity was, Amity was laying on the floor holding herself "Amity what's wrong?!" Edric ran into the room and held his sister.

"I..Its..Luz!" Amity was able to say out of her gritted teeth, Eda stood in the door way "Is there something we can do to help you with the pain?" Eda asked but Amity shook her head.

Eric and Emira rubbed her hair away from her face and held their sister close "Eda what could they be doing to her, causing so much pain?" Edric asked Eda "I..I don't know".

* * *

Luz was on the floor panting heavily sweat dropped to the ground she felt her nails shift into shape claws, her hair grew longer and ran down her body her mouth shifted into a longer shaper shape her ears turned into furry longer and no longer round.

Lilith watched in horror has the once human was turning into a wolf like creature infront of her, she saw the blood below the creature and was frozen in place.

Luz felt her head going blank she couldn't keep her conscience awake for long she shook her head trying to stay aware of her situation, but she slipped into darkness.

Luz stood up straight she was taller than Lilith and the Emperor she ran to the window and broke through it Lilith tried to get a spell around her, Luz landing on the ground and ran away from the castle "Leave her Lilith we will send guards out for the creature in due time".

* * *

Luz woke up in a field she saw beautiful green grass and she was near a cliff and she could feel the breeze of the wind it was calming she looked at the sunset, she didn't quite know where she was but she felt it was soothing.

She heard a growl behind her she turned slowly and saw not a normal werewolf but a monster it had dark brown fur and stood taller than any werewolf she looked up and saw the eyes were brown with large teeth has she glared at the beast she felt calm?

She wasn't afraid of this monster but she didn't know if it was safe of not she stood up from the grass and walked towards the monster and placed a hand to the fur suddenly there was a bright flash of light.

She woke up laying in the forest near the owl house she yawned she then shook her head and stood she looked around she was quite tall she could see she was half a size of the trees in the forest.

She could smell someone else in the distance she decides to follow the scent and finds herself in front of the owl house, she titled her head and creeped forward Hooty woke up, "INTRUDER HOOT!" Hooty yelled making Luz growl and show her fangs.

* * *

Eda walked to the door she had her staff out and the twins were behind her she opened the door, she thought it may have been the Intruder from last night but found a giant beast standing in front of her.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?!" Eda shouted and fired a fire ball at the creature, the creature dodged it and snarled at Eda, Eda placed a protection spell around the owl house just in time before the creature hit the shield yelping on Impact.

The twins looked at the giant wolf attacking the shield, "Eda what the fuck is that thing" Emira pointed at the door Eda standing behind it "Uh...no clue" she snorted shyly, Amity was coming downstairs "Eda what is all that noise?" Amity asked when Eda was going to speak suddenly she got thrown into the wall being hit by the door has she slid down it unconscious. 

The twins made a big spell circle and made chains go around the creature and held her down she let out aloud howl has she fights against the chains, Amity looked with wide eyes into the creatures blackened eyes has it fights her twins magic, "AMITY CHECK ON EDA!" Edric yelled causing Amity to refocuse on the situation, she nodded and ran to the side of the owl lady.

She was breathing just knocked out cold she heard her siblings grunting has the beast was fighting "Guys we need to get out of here!" Amity said to the twins who agreed they ran to their sisters side and picked up the unconscious Eda running to the back door.

Amity turned to look one last time at the creature she looked at the creature who snarled at them and were ripping through the spell, Amity turned back around and continued to run to the back door.

The twins kicked open the door and dragged Eda outside when they tried running they were stopped by the large figure infront of them, they all froze in place.

Amity looked up at the creature, she noticed it was sniffing the air and turned her head down to Amity, Emira and Edric noticed this and place a protective shield around Amity which caused a hiss from the creature has it turned its head to the twins and Eda.

Amity shouted "Guys!" She made a spell circle has an abomination came from the circle "Abomination Attack!" Amity demanded and her Abomination ran at the beast keeping it away from the three of the witches, "Get Eda to a safe place I'll hold the creature back" Amity stated and looked at her siblings "I'll be fine i promise.." Amity said, she could see the worried expression on their faces.

She watched her siblings run when her Abomination was knocked down the shield faded, she looked up at the creature who turned back to Amity facing her eyes dark as the night sky.

Amity was going to draw a spell but got knocked over by the paw that hit her she landed hard to the ground she layed on the ground, she slowly looked up at the beast sniffing her.

Suddenly the creature's eyes weren't black anymore but was a soft brown who looked at her with great dread, "H..hi" Amity said and the creature wimpered and back away, Amity smelt a scent she knew and loved, Amity sat up on her hands and knees she looked up and noticed the resembles that connected the dots.

"L..Luz?" Amity said hoping it wasn't true, the beast licked Amity with her large tongue and let out a grunt, Amity placed a hand on the girls snout, "What happened to you?" Luz whimpered and layed down fear in her eyes Amity walked up to her and sat beside her, petting Luz to comfort her Amity was lost in thought of how her mate turned into this giant wolf.

She heard a grunt that came from the forest Luz looked in the direction and snarled her fangs out in a protective manner, Luz rapped her tail around Amity and pulled her closer to her side Amity blushed, She saw Eda step out from the forest.

Eda looked up and gasped when she saw Amity was cuddled into the side of the beast "Kid..what is happening?" Eda asked and Amity petted Luz slowly "Eda..umm this.." Luz relaxed and turned back to Amity.

Eda approached the two, "Eda..this..I believe this is Luz.." Amity stated Eda froze in her spot she looked up at the beast, "Luz?" The creature looked down at Eda and grunted.


	8. Absent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU GUYS 
> 
> So I've been reading your guys comments and I love that you all are liking the story and I hope you know that it will be getting interesting soon enough keep giving suggestions I always read then and try to take it into account.

_Boscha was walking through the hallway when she saw Willow, Amity and Gus all standing at Willow's locker, she scoffed and thought (Why doesn't Amity and Willow just stop pretending already)._

_Boscha walked up next to Amity and leaned on her shoulder "Sup Am's whatcha up to?" Amity looked at Boscha "Oh hey Boscha just talking with Gus and Willow" Boscha turned to the two and glared "Why hang with these loser?" Boscha noticed Gus look down and Willow just tensed up, Amity on the other hand looked upset._

_"Boscha if you can't show my other friends respect then leave" Amity pointed down the hallway away from Willow and Gus glaring into Boscha's three eyes._

_"Fine! You just ruined your social life Blight!" Boscha growled and turned to walk away "By the way Blight where's your mate?" Boscha smirked and Amity growled looking to the floor._

_Boscha walked away smirk on her face, Willow placed a hand on Amity's shoulder "Hey Amity you wanted to tell me and Gus something important about Luz?" Willow said calmly Amity sighed and looked back up at her friends "Luz had an accident she won't be at school for abit" Amity rubbed the back of her neck and looked away from the two._

_"What happened is she okay?!" Both of the two friends spoke Amity was feeling the tense smell of their hormones "Yes! Just please your scent is too much" she said covering her noise._

"Sorry Amity we forgot about your Alpha smell" Gus smiled and Amity waved it off like it was nothing, "Don't worry about it" Amity said has the three of them walked to class together.

* * *

"LUZ DROP IT, NO BAD LUZ NO!!!!" King was chasing Luz around the owl house when she had one of his warriors in her snout, "EDAAAA TELL LUZ TO STOP!" King squealed, Eda rolled her eyes and continued her research "Luz..please drop the teddy bear" Eda pleading has she had a headache, Luz listened and dropped it.

Luz walked over to Eda looking at the book she was reading, Luz pressed against Eda causing her to fall over abit, "Luz! Please I'm trying to find something to turn you back, My exlir didn't work so we need another solution" Eda said pushing Luz back abit not working much since Luz was a large wolf beast.

Eda rubbed her temples in stress and growled, Luz felt her instincts kick in, she grabbed Eda by the back of her shirt "WHAT THE KID PUT ME DOWN!" Eda shouted, Luz walked away from the book and went upstairs, Luz walked past Eda's room and into her own she curled up on the floor and placed Eda beside her and wrapped her tail around her.

"Kid I need to work on this" Eda stated and started to move out for the tail, Luz growled and moved her tail around Eda and pushed her back against her leg, "Kid..I know you want me to relax but you need to get a cure.." Eda said holding back a yawn, Luz yawned and rolled her head away from Eda ignoring her statement.

"Luz...you stubborn dog.." Eda mumbled but she did enjoy the warmth of Luz and the fur was soft, she knew Luz cared for her and she was doing what she thought was right, so Eda gave in and cuddled up to Luz closing her eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

Lilith paced in her dorm room and couldn't help but worry about Eda and everyone's safety, The Emperor told her about Luz condition and it wasn't a good one she felt her heart tighten, She may hate the human but this is a faint worse then death.

She layed down staring at the ceiling, there was only one other time the Emperor had used that spell and it turned out deadly, many people died and lots were injured, Luz had a strong heart but her mind would be able to fight the effects, Lilith was worried she knew she couldn't sleep as well with the Emperor's spy on the owl house she knew she couldn't warn Edalyn.

She thought for awhile and she could tell she was growing tired of the worrying she felt and decided to take matters into her own hands, She did feel bad for what she had to do but it was the only known way of dealing with this curse, she had to kill the human to save hundreds.

* * *

Amity was walking to the Owl house after school was done she was hoping Eda had found something on Luz's situation, But Amity was also a bit angry because now there was two others behind her, Willow and Gus demanded to go with her to make sure their friend was okay.

Once they reached the owl house Amity warned them at first Luz won't realise who they are and they needed to approach slowly, they walked in seeing the house was destroyed, King sat on the couch hold his bear "Weh?" King turned to the door, "Hey king what happened here?" Amity asked and King stood up on the couch "Luz happened she was in a playful mood and she destroyed the house" Willow and Gus were confused on how Luz could cause this but Amity giggled.

Amity knew the two were confused because Amity didn't go into much detail of Luz's condition she just said 'Luz had a run in with the Emperor and now she isn't doing to well' which is why her friends showed up today.

Amity asked king where Eda and Luz were he pointed upstairs so Willow and Gus followed Amity upstairs, they first stopped by Eda's room noting she wasn't in there they continued to Luz's room, they opened the door quietly and Amity peeked in and saw the big fluff ball and Eda.

Amity walked inside and smiled at the two sleeping everything was fine until..Willow gasped and Gus screamed "WHAT IS THAT THING!" Eda had shot awake and Luz snarled and shot up, her eyes weren't light brown they were dark black, Amity stood infront of Willow and Gus holding her arms out to her sides.

"Luz we know you're in there, remember Willow and Gus?" Willow looked at Gus with widen eyes and pointed "That thing is Luz?!" Luz snarled and wrapped her tail around Amity picking her up and throwing her behind her with Eda, Willow and Gus noticed Luz stalking forward to them snarling.

Gus stood there frozen with fear has Willow noticed her friend wasn't there in those black dark eyes she placed her hand on the floor and shot Vines at Luz and Willow trapped her to the floor "AMITY EDA RUN!!" Willow shouted and grabbed Gus by the arm running out of the room.

Willow was running down the stairs with Gus, Has a shadow came over them and then landed in front of them Willow stopped and fell on the stairs, She was face to face with the wolf beast she breathed heavily fear in her eyes, she closed them waiting for the attack.

Nothing came.

She opened them to see the beast light brown eyes staring at her, the beast backed away whimpering she looked down at the ground tail wrapped around herself, Willow stood up and backed away from the beast and upstairs where she bumps Amity "Willow I told you to stay Calm!" Amity said angrily.

Amity walked up to Luz and Luz lowered her head to Amity, Amity petted Luz and she could hear a little something like a purr she looked back at Willow "Willow come here its okay this is Luz" Amity saw Willow shake her head and Gus walked up to Amity, Amity took Gus's hand and placed it in front of Luz, Luz smelt him and then let him pet her he laughed when Luz licked him.

Willow still stood at the top of the stairs she rubbed her arm and Eda placed a hand on her shoulder and whispered "Listen kid Luz needs you now more then ever at least give her a shot" Eda gently pushed Willow to Luz and stood her in front of the giant beast Luz smelt her and she Licked Willow right away.

"Hi Luz.." Willow said sadness in her voice, "Eda did you find a cure yet, or are we still without any luck?" Eda shook her head "Fluff ball here wouldn't let me work any longer than she wanted, she made me sleep for abit and I found alot of stuff but nothing to change her back fully" Eda looked up at Luz with tears in her eyes, Amity hugged Eda she never does this so she hoped she was doing it right, Eda hugged Amity back sobbing.

They heard a knock at the door Eda straightened herself and walked over to the door she looked out the window "Uh..did you kids bring another friend with you?" Eda asked turning to the group, they shook their heads "No why?" Willow stated and Eda pointed out the window "Some pink girl with three eyes is standing outside" Amity gritted her teeth.

Amity opened the door and closed it fast behind her making sure Boscha couldn't see inside, "Oh! Hey Amity didn't know you were here" Boscha said clearly lying through her ass.

"Cut the bullshit Boscha what do you want" Amity crossed her arms, she didn't know how Boscha found the owl house and she didn't care she shouldn't be here and thats what pissed Amity off, "Oh well I came here because the principle gave me Luz's work for her and we are partner's for a potions project, soo I need to see the human" Boscha smirked at Amity.

Amity clenched her fist "Luz isn't feeling well right now Boscha, so why don't I take the work for her" Amity reached for the papers but Boscha pulled away "Nah..if Luz wants it she can come get it herself" Amity was frustrated she grew tired of this but she really wasn't in a great condition for a fight with another Alpha due to her injuries.

Suddenly Amity heard Eda yelling inside and alot of crashing inside the house, as well Willow and Gus yelled for Luz to stop, Boscha leaned over to look at the door behind Amity questions built on her face.

"Uh Amity?, Why is half a witch and Augustus here if Luz isn't feeling good?" Boscha made her point clear has day, Amity couldn't think of anything to say she just shrugged.

* * *

Luz was running around inside she could feel Amity was angry and her instincts wanted her to go to Amity's side she was trying to get passed, Eda pulled on Luz's tail which really did nothing to her she just dragged Eda along with her, Willow's vines blocked the door and was thick so even when Luz would chew it there would just be another behind it.

Luz turned to her friend and saw her friends arms were crossed and she tapped her foot to the ground, "Luz you can't go out there" Willow said Luz raised in eyebrow and thought (Wanna bet) she ran pass her friends and up stairs Eda still holding on her tail for dear life.

Luz ran to Eda's room and stood there looking at the window Eda leaned over still holding on to Luz's tail and saw what Luz was thinking Eda looked up at Luz "Luz don't you dare do it.." she said and Luz crouched down and wiggled her shoulders and ran full speed at the big window in Eda's room, Eda just screamed now wrapping herself around Luz's tail.

* * *

Amity blocked Boscha from going to the door "Boscha I seriously think Luz just wants some rest and Willow and Gus are helping with stuff so", Boscha growled and grabbed Amity's arm and threw her over her shoulder and onto the ground with a bang.

Amity groaned in pain has her back had connected with the ground, Boscha bent down over top of Amity "Woah if I knew you were this easy to beat, I would have fucked Luz the day she was in heat" Boscha smirked, Amity shot up after hearing that and growled showing her fangs.

They circled one another "Alright Blight let's make a deal if I win this fight you have to..mm..hand Luz over to me" Boscha said placing a hand on her chest, Amity growled "I'm not going to sell my mate to the likes of you, You dirty dog" Boscha growled at Amity after that comment.

Suddenly they both were interrupted by the large crash and glass raining from above them, both girls covered their heads to shield them from the glass, Amity could hear Eda screaming and looked up to see Luz standing behind Boscha.

Boscha looked up at the window "What the fuck" when she felt a big wave of wind hit her from behind Boscha froze, Amity pushed her hands up telling Boscha not to move, Boscha slowly looked up and behind her she went wide eyed when she saw the large furry creature behind her she started to panic.

Amity waved her hands to tell her to breathe, Boscha stared at the creature but when the creature lowered her head down to look at Boscha, Boscha lost it.


	9. Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos 😁
> 
> I want you all to know I do read lots of fanfics and even got noticed by someone when I commented on their work it makes me feel amazing to hear you are enjoying it and knowing that my story is affecting positively.

_Boscha screamed and ran towards Amity and Luz growled raising her head up again,Boscha grabbed Amity's shoulders and hid behind her._

_"AMITY WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!?" Boscha shouted and pointed at Luz, Amity was about to reply when a snarl was let out towards them._

_Amity turned her head to Luz, she noticed that Luz's eye's weren't Brown but Black again,Luz stalked forward with her giant fangs out snarling at Boscha who still hid behind Amity._

_"Hey..calm down we can talk this through okay?" Amity raising her hands and trying to reason with Luz, "Amity what the fuck are you doing,turn into a werewolf or something show that thing dominance!" Boscha whispered to Amity._

_Luz snarled when Boscha's grip on Amity's shoulders got tighter, Luz tried to stop herself but she felt the beast had control she couldn't do anything._

_Amity was suddenly wrapped by a dark brown tail and lifted behind Luz, Amity tried to fight out of the hold but to no avail she turned seeing Eda holding on for dear life, Amity raised an eyebrow at Eda "Sup kid" Eda threw a peace sign with one hand and still held on to the tail._

_Boscha backed away from the beast, she felt great fear plastering on her face she looked around for an escape route but couldn't find one has she was backing into the wall of the house the beast creeping forward._

_"LUZ STOP YOU DON'T NEED TO DO THIS FIGHT IT PLEASE!!" Amity shouted and struggled, Boscha went wide eyed she stopped backing up and froze and she thought for a moment (The..human is this thing)._

_Suddenly Luz's paw raised and Boscha looked up to be blinded by the sun, A loud yelp and a sound of a smashing noise made Amity freeze._

_Amity looked around trying to see what happened when she saw it, Boscha was laying next to a tree breathing heavily and you could see red coming from the side of her ribs, from the hit Boscha had broken a tree from hitting into it._

_Willow and Gus ran outside from the loud crash, Willow let out a gasp and Gus just stood there eyes wide, Willow's eyes went green and she slapped her hand down on the ground making Vines surround Luz and pinning her to the ground, unlike her normal vines these were thicker and stronger._

_Amity was dropped and Eda jumped off of Luz, Willow was now kneeling next to Boscha, she held Boscha close and held the side she was cut on, Eda ran inside to go get the medical kit Amity stood frozen at the sight of Boscha._

_Boscha may have been rude, selfish, and irritating but she stood by for Amity even when she was trying to look cool doing so, Amity felt tears run down her face Boscha was her friend no matter what people said to her._

_Eda ran up to Boscha wrapping medical bandages around her side carefully, Once Eda finished Willow carefully stood up with Boscha in her arms and took her inside the Owl house._

_Amity turned to Luz seeing her eyes haven't changed yet and she was still snarling watching Willow and Boscha walk inside, Willow stopped before the door and turned to Amity "Get Luz under control..she..she better not hurt anyone else Amity or I'll.." Willow had tears running down her face, Amity looked down at the ground "I'll try Willow.."._

_Eda walked over to Amity and placed a hand on her shoulder "Listen kid shes just hurt, Boscha got hurt and I feel Willow may like her a little more than she lets on" Amity looked up at the Owl lady, Luz stopped fighting and just layed there._

_Amity turned to Luz and saw her eyes shifting back to the light brown she loved, Amity walked in front of Luz "Luz? Are you back with us?" Amity said softly, Luz let out a grunt Amity placed a hand on Luz's giant paw "L..Luz you..you hurt..Boscha.." Luz's eyes widen and she whimpered her ears going down._

_"Luz we know you didn't mean to but, Willow and Gus are upset and they may need time" Eda said tapping Luz, Amity looked at the doorway of the house knowing Willow and Boscha also Gus were all in there._

_"I'll go speak to them okay Luz?" Amity asked and Eda sat beside Luz on the ground, Luz didn't make a sound she just stared off into the distance._

* * *

Lilith walked through the forest with many guards behind her she didn't flintch when they made noise or even told them to be quiet, she and her team made their way to the owl house to capture eda or the beast.

Lilith thought in silence (Eda is my main concern but her human is now a deadly killing machine) Lilith's hand turned white has she tighten her hold to her staff (Eda must understand why we must take the Human she is a threat and killer and Beast).

Lilith stopped she could hear talking up ahead she held her hand up her team halted, all of them went silent and they spread out across the forest line, Lilith peeked out of the bushes seeing the large canine shape and a person next to it.

Lilith realized it was both of their targets she smirked (easier than I thougth) she watched has Eda spoke to the canine when suddenly a brown long thing popped infront of Lilith.

"HOOT HOOT Hiya there Lilith what brings you here Hoot?" It was that blasted tube from the house Lilith backed away "Uh.." was all she could get out when she was grabbed by the tube and taken away.

* * *

Amity walked inside and saw Boscha on the couch she was knocked out, Willos sat next to Boscha on a kitchen chair and Gus was in the kitchen pacing back and forth, Amity stepped closer to Willow "Listen Willow I-" She was cutoff "Amity stop you saw what just happened don't try and defend what just played out in front of us, She attacked Boscha and she did it even when you told her not to" Willow was standing from her chair has she spoke she pointed to where Luz was laying outside.

"I know it looks bad but-" Amity tried to explain "LOOKS BAD?!, Amity she nearly killed Boscha with one hit she's dangerous!" Willow shouted and threw her arms out in the air, "Willow I know your frustrated-" Amity looked down when Willow spoke again "Amity that thing out there isn't Luz, that thing is a monster Luz isn't in there no matter how hard you look, Luz is Gone!" Willow stated making Amity growl "WILLOW SHES STILL LUZ!" they started to argue back and forth Gus just stood there silently.

"AMITY I JUST WANT TO MAKE SURE THAT THING DOESN'T KILL YOU OR ANYONE ELSE!" Willow was now red in the face from shouting and so was Amity.

Eda walked in arms crossed "You kids done yelling around?" Amity and Willow turned to the door seeing Eda leaning against it.

"S-sorry Eda" Amity said looking away from Willow and turning to the kitchen "Sorry Gus" Gus nodded slowly, Willow sat back down and held Boscha's hand.

Eda sighed "You kids were yelling so loud Luz could hear you and now she is whimpering to herself and curled into a ball" Eda pointed behind her mostlikely to Luz.

Willow held Boscha's hand tighter "Eda that isn't Luz anymore.." Willow stated, Eda closed her eyes and turned her head to the floor "Willow..that isn't true" Eda shook her head not looking up.

Suddenly a spear flew by Eda's head and hit the kitchen wall behind Gus, Amity and Willow stood out in a defensive stance, Eda turned her gaze outside and had her staff "Well now we are not alone.." Eda stated and all of the three saw the large group of the coven members come from the forest, Eda raised her staff hitting the floor with a big Bang!!.


	10. The fight

_Eda raised her staff and hit the ground with a bang!, "You kiddos take Luz and get out of here and take Boscha too" Eda ordered._

_"No Eda there are to many of them you'll be over powered, and how are we suppose to hide Luz she's a giant fucking wolf!?" With arms wide out in the air Amity explained to Eda._

_"Lilith will be focused on me and the coven members will fight me, Please just take Luz and get out of here!" Eda pleaded with Amity._

_Willow had Boscha in her arms, looking at Amity with pleading eyes "Amity..we need to go" Amity knew Willow was right, but Eda was like a mother to her and Luz._

_Suddenly Luz broke from the Vines snarling at the coven members, "Luz! Get out of here!" Eda yelled but Luz didn't turn or move._

_Luz placed her paw blocking the door to the owl house, Eda hit Luz's paw with her fist tears streaming "LUZ STOP!" Eda fell to her knees hitting the paw not has hard._

_Luz stood her ground eyeing the coven members who held weapons in her direction, She howled the ground shook from her, she bite at the members causing them to back off._

_Luz felt a sharp pain in her left leg that blocked the door to the Owl house, she turned to see a guard standing there with his sword in her leg, she could see the smoke from the sliver._

_She used her tail and hit the guard away, she turned back to all the guards who slowly stalked forward, some of the guards transformed into their werewolf form to have more strength in the fight._

_Luz knew there was no chance of them beating her, she heard Eda inside the house pleading with Luz to run but she closed her eyes and thought (I'm sorry Eda but I need to do this for you)._

* * *

Lilith was trapped in this dark brown small space she punched, kicked, and screamed nothing seemed to make this thing let her go.

She was dropped to the ground "Hoot hoot we can play for hour and hours and hou-" Lilith shot Hooty with a dart, Hooty fell to the ground snoring, sleeping darts were brought in case of an attack.

Lilith stood wiping the dirt off her long black dress, fixing her hair she turned to the guards cornering the wolf beast, Lilith smirked.

She walked up to the forest line again hearing the snarling of the beast and screams of guards flying back due to being hit by her paws.

Lilith lined up the shot for the sleeping bullet and smirked, she fired landing it right on the beast neck, Luz let out a yelp that Eda and Amity as well has the friends could hear inside.

Luz fell to the ground gritted teeth has she tried to stand again, only to be pinned by plant vines. Luz was seeing balck spots in her vision.

Lilith walked up to the beast smirk on her face, "The Emperor will be pleased" she stated has Luz lost consciousness.

* * *

Eda stood up and backed away from the giant paw, Amity walked up to her placing a hand on her shoulder "Eda..you okay?" Eda was crying not looking up to the kids.

Willow turned to Gus who had tears in his eyes, she felt the air of the room get tense Amity felt the fear from Luz due to their bond she placed her hand on her chest clenching the shirt she wore.

"Willow get Gus and Boscha to a safe place, I have business to take care of" Amity said through gritted teeth, Willow nodded and walked to the kitchen grabbing Gus's hand and walked upstairs.

Amity looked at Eda and hugged her, Eda tensed up but melted into the hug "I'll get her back Eda don't you worry" Amity stated has she rubbed circles on Eda's back to comfort her.

"Kid we will get her back..together" Eda wrapped her arms around Amity pulling her closer, they stood there for a moment in eachanothers arms, Amity pulled away first "We need to get out there somehow", Eda thought tapping her chin eith her finger looking to the ceiling.

She snapped her fingers "The window upstairs in my room!" Eda shouted Amity's ears went up, they both ran upstairs and into the room. 

The window was wide open, since it was broken they both made their way to the window, Eda looked down seeing Luz laying down eyes closed and in front of her was Eda's sister, "Lilith.." she mumbled under her breath.

Amity stepped back and got a running start and jumped out the window landing on the ground below, Eda followed.

Lilith looked up from the beast and saw her protégé and her sister "Edalyn..", "Lilith..how is my sister this fine evening" Eda asked holding her staff infront of her.

"You are here by under arrest for the crimes against the Emperor" Lilith held a scroll reading from it, Eda flicked her fingers making the scroll slap her sister's face and disappear.

"Oops my bad Lily didn't mean to ruin your reading" Eda snorted her sister clenched her fist and her staff, "Edalyn you must come with me please I beg you" Lilith had a worried face on.

"Lily I'm an Alpha I don't have to follow your pack at all, your little leader doesn't want me to follow him, he wants to control me because I'm strong" Eda stood tall pointing to her with her thumb.

Lilith gritted her teeth "Forget!" Lilith pointed her staff to Eda lunching a flash of light, Eda spinning her staff blocked the attack and smirked "There's my sister i know and love!" Eda snorted has Lilith kept throwing spells at Eda.

Amity snuck up to Luz's snout and placed a hand on it, "Luz your going to be okay" Luz's eyes opened a little but closed right after, Amity held her forhead to Luz's, An idea came to mind and Amity knew it was the only thing she could do.

While Lilith and Eda fought the Guards stood around watching the two, the rule was if an Alpha and another Alpha fought to not get involved.

Suddenly the two was thrown off by a flash of light and stopped covering them from the flash, once the light had cleared they turned and saw both children laying on the dirt ground, Luz was no longer a giant wolf beast but she was herself.

Eda ran over and grabbed Luz and Amity placing them on her lap, she brushed the hair out of their faces and placed her hands to their necks, she felt a pulse from each of the girls with a sigh of relief she held them close.

Lilith stood by knowing what her protégé just did and was shocked she had done it, there were repercussions to that spell that Lilith knew were to cause issues if used.

The guards stood around Eda and the two girls pointing their swords at them, Eda growled like a protective mother wolf with her young she drew a spell circle and they ended up disappearing in thin air.

Lilith growled and threw her staff to the ground, "DAMN IT ALL!" She snapped she was so close if Amity didn't get involved she would have Eda and the human she was so pissed she didn't realize the guards were looking at her with worried faces.

* * *

Willow and Gus heard a bang in the next room over, Willow put her finger to her lips telling Gus to stay quiet, Willow walked carefully down the hall she made it to the room where the bang came from.

She opened the door carefully peeking in, she saw Eda laying on the ground with Amity and Luz, Willow ran in dropping to her knees next to the three she looked at Eda.

"Hey kiddo I'm okay just tired" Eda smiled and held the two girls at her sides tightly to her "H-how is Luz?" Willow asked, Eda shrugged she wasn't sure herself.

"I don't know kid..Amity did something" Willow looked at Amity who was out just like Luz was, Willow smiled "At least you three are safe" Willow stated.

Eda layed her head down on the floor and sighed, Luz flinched kicking her leg on her unconscious state, Amity whimpered in her state, Willow sighed "I'll go tell Gus the good news and grab Boscha" Willow stood up and walked out the room.

* * *

Eda picked up each of the girls carefully, placing the two in her big nest, they were covered with a thin blanket, Luz and Amity were flinching in their slumber has they wrapped into eachanother, Eda smiled and was petting Luz's hair back out of her face.

Eda knew the two were good for eachanother even facing the troubles of the world they held together, Eda had a tear fall down her face has she thought of the past, her and her sister had taken care of one another in the past they were closer than anyone knew.

Eda and Lilith fought together, slept in the same room, even Lilith helped Eda with homework from Hexside.

Eda and Lilith drew apart when Lilith's attention was caught by the Emperor coven, Lilith just wanted to join the coven but Eda liked being free and studying the magic freely, Lilith told her sister that she wouldn't follow her into the dark past of magic.

Eda and Lilith only grew farther apart in the future, Eda knew that Lilith wasn't the Lily she knew from when they were little.

Eda drew a spell circle in the air and grew a shield around the house, She saw Willow and Gus renter the room, Eda stood up and smiled at the two, "Are you two hungry, I can make us Lunch?"


	11. Dreams

_Amity and Luz was now laying in Eda's nest, while the others were downstairs having some food, Boscha on the other hand was laying in Luz's room on the sleeping bag._

_Boscha was awake but dared not to move she felt the pain shooting up her side, Boscha tried to remember what happened only to see dark shadows for her memory._

_Boscha heard the door open, she turned her attention there and saw Willow coming into the room trying to be quiet._

_Boscha spoke "Hey half-a-witch I'm awake" waving one hand in the air Boscha let it fall to the ground in a dramatic thump._

_Willow smiled and walked over to sit beside Boscha, "How are you feeling?" Willow asked her concerning tone surprised Boscha, since Willow was her target for years of bullying._

_"I-I'm fine just..stiff" Boscha said has she placed a hand to her side, she quickly moved her hand away when pain shot with a small touch._

_Willow's smile faded "Boscha take it easy, you're injured pretty bad and I'm not saying that just to make you stay still, your cuts were deep and bleeding badly" Boscha listened to Willow and saw that the Half a Witch had tears in her eyes._

_"W-Willow? Are you..are you crying?" Boscha asked cautiously raising a hand to Willow's face, Willow had tears running down her cheeks "Yeah..sorry its just..i-i could have lost you Boscha" Willow said wiping tears away from her vision._

_Boscha froze and thought for a moment (Half a witch cares about me?) Boscha felt her heart skip, "W-Willow I'm fine see I'm right in front of yo-" Boscha was cut off by something she thought were to never happen._

_Willow bent down holding the cheeks of the gudgby captains face, lips connected as Willow moves making sure to stay connected, Boscha closes her eyes and wraps her arms around the girl pulling her closer and Boscha pressing against their kiss._

_Willow and Boscha heard the door creak, they tried to move away from eachanother but the person at the door stood frozen with a finger raised in wanting to ask a question._

_Willow covered her face and turned away from the door, Boscha growled at the boy who stood frozen at the door, Willow felt the tension and smelt the pheromone from Boscha that she was pissed._

_Willow looked at Gus, Gus took the hint and turned around without question and closed the door fast, Boscha sighed and Willow giggled, "What's so funny?" Boscha asked smile on her face turning her head to the Omega who sat their laughing._

_"Remember when I punched you in your stomach at school and you fell gasping for air, I guess you can say you actually got what you wanted" Boscha turned red and wide eyed, "Willow do..do you want to..you know be my..mate?" Boscha asked tapping her fingers together while looking down her ears pointed down and blush formed throughout her face, Willow grinned "well maybe if you stop mating with random Omega's I'll consider it" Willow came close to Boscha's face and tilted her neck to Boscha, Boscha breathed heavily and opened her mouth and bit Willow, she heard a whimper escape from Willow and Boscha smirked and once Willow was marked she was now connected to Boscha for life._

* * *

Luz was in a field she couldn't help but look around she felt lost and confused, she can't remember what happened before being here, she grabbed her hair in frustration trying to remember she gritted her teeth growling.

She just couldn't remember and once she let go of her hair she looked around it was an open medo, green grass went on for who knows how long she squinted her eyes and saw what looked like a tree in the distance, she decided to walk to it.

The grass reached her hips when she walked, she felt calm weirdly in a place she doesn't know of, she walked looking around while going straight for the tree that now grew closer and she could see the pink pedals that slowly fall and the great big tree trunk.

Once she reached the tree she heard sniffles, she followed the sound and found a little girl with brown hair that sat their by the tree hold her knees close to her face and her face into her knees, Luz could see she was shaking and felt her heart tighten has she looked at this younger girl, she seemed to look maybe 5 or 7 years old.

Luz wondered where her parents were, Luz felt her instincts telling her to take care of this little one like a mother would, Luz walked over and sat a few centimeters away from the girl.

"Hey..you okay?" Luz asked, the little girl shot her head up and saw Luz, the little girl's face crunched up and tears fell harder, suddenly the little girl was wrapped around Luz.

Luz picked her up placing her on her lap and let the Little girl bury her face into Luz's shirt, she felt the girl shaking Luz rubbed circles around the girls back to comfort her, which seemed to work, the girl slowed down her crying and cuddled into Luz, Luz didn't question futher she just held the girl who seemed scared and lost.

Luz felt the girl shift her head and she looked up in Luz's eyes with the most beautiful golden eyes which sparkle from her tears, the girl smiled and cuddled in by placing her ear to Luz's heart beat.

Smelt a familiar scent she looked around sniffing around, then she smelt the girl, Luz's eyes widen "Am-Amity?" Luz asked softly the little girl nodded.

Luz's grip around the girl tighten, "shh your okay, want to tell me what happened?" The flinched her ears go down she shook her head burying her face into Luz's chest.

Luz stroked her hair carefully, "it's okay carînõ you're safe" Luz felt the little girl relax in her arm's, Luz just smiled and kept doing anything to comfort the girl.

* * *

Amity woke up in a field of yellowish grass, she sat up and looked around, the grass went on for miles seeming like a never ending field, Amity stood up and the grass reached her hips and waved in the wind.

Amity saw the tree in the distance the pink pedals and large trunk, she made her way to it and has she got closer she heard sobbing she stopped dead in her track's.

She looked around for where the sound came from, she peared around the tree trunk and she was met with large light brown eyes staring at her with tears in them.

The little latina girl backed away in fear, she sobbed and curled in on herself on the ground, Amity approched slowly and carefully to not scare the little girl, "Hey there little one, are you okay?,where's your mama?" Amity asked her knees on the ground so she could be at the girls level.

The little girl looked up she seemed scared to Amity, the little girl shot toward Amity and fell into her arm's, Amity fell on her butt from the sudden hug and yelped when she it the floor.

The little girl sobbed into Amity's neck and held on her back for dear life, Amity placed her arms around the girl tilting her head against the girl and rubbed up and down the little girl's back.

Amity smelt Luz's scent and jerked up looking around which scared the little girl, Amity apologized and continued to look around until the little girl spoke "M..My n-name is L-Luz" Amity froze looking at the young girl that had long brown hair and soft eyes and had a bandaid on her cheek.

Amity blushed she was looking at the younger version on Luz, she titled her head "What's wrong why are you crying?" Luz rubbed her arm up and down, "th-there was this mean thing that chased me down" Luz pointed away from Amity and nothing was there.

Amity raised an eyebrow and turned back to the little one, the girl cuddled into Amity and she slowed her breathing and Amity suddenly heard snoring she looked down "How the-?" Amity was surprised how fast the little girl fell asleep and Amity was stuck with her on her lap, not like Amity didn't mind.

Amity leaned back against the trunk of the tree and looked up at the pink sky, she thought for a moment where the heck was she, and why is there a younger Luz here.

Amity's ears twitched when she heard movement coming from the right of her and the sleeping child, Amity turned and placed arm's around the little one has instincts kicked in and she sniffed the air.

Amity couldn't pin point the scent she growled and tighten her arm's to keep the girl safe who slept on her lap, Amity saw grass moving she narrowed her eyes, her ears went down and her hair on the back of her neck stood has she growled.

The little girl woke up from the noise she looked up at Amity, the grass moved closer to the two the little one whimpered like she knew what it was, Amity saw green hair pop out of the grass her blood ran cold.

Amity seen her mother she didn't understand why she was there but she felt aggression coming from the woman has she glared at the two.

"The human mustn't get attached to you, You are a Blight!" The woman spoke with venomous tone, Amity glared at her mother, Luz trembled in her arms "what did you do to Luz to cause her to be this scared!" Amity agitated bared her fangs and moved Luz behind her.

The woman's figure changed from Amity's mother to her father, Amity backed away from the figure and turned to see the small Luz holding onto her shirt and eyes wide in fear.

Amity sighed she couldn't let this happen she didn't understand what was happening, she turned her gaze to the figure who stood there "Amity Blight you will leave the human alone and find a suitable Mate!" Her fathers high voice spoke, Amity felt like the ground shook.

Amity suddenly turned to the little girl and picked her up bridal manner and ran into the grass, she wanted to escape this feeling of her issues and keep Luz away from her parents.

Amity held Luz closer to her chest and stopped listening closely to the sounds around her she closed her eyes and breathe in and out slowly, she couldn't hear footsteps but she could hear voices of her family.

The twins be little her, her parents threatened her and worst of all her parents were threatening Luz's life, Amity lowered her gaze to the scared girl she placed Luz on the ground and held her shoulders "What is going on here do you know?" Amity asked whispering to the girl.

Luz nodded her head "I..I don't understand fully, but they are your fears.." Luz pointed at Amity who held a confused impression, "Okay? But then why is there a younger version of Luz, I never met her as a kid?" Amity asked and she saw the little girl shrug.

Suddenly Amity's vision went blank for a moment when she came to the girl was gone and she knelt alone, she stood up looking around nothing seemed different.

Except she saw Luz the older version of her, Amity was frozen she couldn't move, she saw Luz was holding a smaller Amity in her arms, Luz was shaking and the smaller Amity was crying, Luz seemed like she was running from what Amity didn't know.

She watched has Luz stopped and placed Amity behind her, the tall figure stood over the two it was Luz's cursed form, the beast had its fangs out and circled the two Luz made sure to keep the little Amity behind her so her and the beast were apart, Luz growled at the beast, her hands held the younger girls shoulders making her stay behind her.

Luz snarled at the beast, which surprised the older Amity who couldn't do much but watch, Amity has never seen Luz so protective she watched has the image faded and suddenly Amity faced Luz who had wide eyes.

Luz looked around for the younger Amity but didn't find her, Luz turned to the Amity that stood infront of her she raised and eyebrow "Are you a version too?" Luz poked at Amity and Amity laughed, "Hey stop that tickles!" Amity said has she giggled Luz raised an eyebrow.

"And I could ask you the same thing, I was just with a smaller version of you" Amity pointed at Luz and Luz rubbed her arm, "Uh..you didn't see anything did you?" Amity raised an eyebrow "No just a younger crying Luz?" Luz sighed in relief.

"Why is there something you don't want me to see?" Amity tilted her head and crossed her arms, Luz was sweating "Haha no..." Amity could tell she was lying then suddenly a flash of light blinded both of the girls.

* * *

Eda enjoyed her soup she had made but when she looked to Gus he hadn't touched his, Eda sighed and leaned back in her chair with her hands over her head.

"Kiddo whats wrong you haven't even tried my soup?" Eda raised an eyebrow and Gus looked up at Eda, "Well I guess I'm worried for when Luz comes to, she did alot of things she couldn't control and what if she's different now like she hates us?!" Gus stood up hands flat on the table he leaned forward fear was written on his face.

Eda smirked "Kid you got nothing to worry about Luz seems to be herself at least well looks like herself, we just have to wait since we don't know when the two will wake" Eda waved while she talked and she could see Willow and Boscha descending the stairs.

Willow helped Boscha down the stairs and she saw Boscha wince in pain ever step she took, Eda made a spell circle and Boscha got lifted off the ground and carefully placed on a chair in the kitchen.

Willow sat next to her, Gus turned away from the two with a blush on his face "uh I..uh.." Gus rubbed his arm not looking at Boscha or Willow, Boscha glared at him "Well if you would have knocked you wouldn't have walked in on us" Boscha snarled Gus flinched, Willos placed a hand on Boscha's shoulder calming her down.

"Eda when is Amity and Luz going to wake up?" Willow asked Eda shrugged and looked at the stairs "Not too sure" Eda was worried she knew the spell the Blight kid used, it was the same her sister used when they were younger, a spell that shares the pain.

But Amity used it on a cursed person and Eda had never seen that actually before, she didn't know the side affects and she was worried that they were out for this long.

* * *

Amity and Luz were inside a room it seemed to be a classroom Amity looked around and Luz stood beside her looking just had confused.

Suddenly the door to the classroom threw open when 3 small students rushed in two holding one by their arms had they fight the hold, another student walked in after them shutting the door.

The girl screamed trying to get out of the hold Amity couldn't move toward her neither could Luz they watched, the girl had her hoodie up she struggled trying to free her arms out of the two boys holding her.

The child who closed the door walked over to her, "What's wrong Noceda mommy not here to save you?" Luz froze eyes widen she looks at Amity, her eyes filled with fear Amity could see this.

The child punched the girl in her abdomen she dropped but was being held up by the two boys who laughed at her, "Leave me alone!" The younger Luz shouted kicking her legs at the boy who had just hit her.

He grabbed her leg and pushed it away when he leaned back and threw another punch this time hitting her face, Amity closed her eyes looking away hearing the impact, she looked back up the hoodie fell off her head noise bleeding, tears slowly went down her cheeks the boy in front of her searched his pocket, he pulled out a box cutter the younger girls eyes widen, she fought harder screaming "PLEASE DON'T I'LL TRANSFER SCHOOL I'LL DO ANYTHING PLEASE!!" She begged and the boy smirked "You'll see what happens to weirdos like you Noceda" the boy approach the girl and the memory faded.

Amity heard sobbing she turned to Luz head down hold her abdomen her gaze was to the floor, Amity walked over to her placing a hand on her shoulder Luz shutter at the touch.

She slowly looked at Amity, she saw that Amity had a worried gaze on her face "L-Luz um..w-was that your memory?" Amity asked cautiously kneeling infornt of her mate, Luz nodded Amity placed a hand on the girls.

"Luz why did they do that to you?" Luz looked down and bit her lip "I-I c-cause it w-was because I didn't want him has a mate.." Luz said has she placed her head on Amity's shoulder.

Amity held Luz and whispered "where did they..where did they cut you?" Amity was scared to bring another bad memory from Luz, but Luz sat back and turned around lifting her back of her shirt, Amity's eyes widen has she gasped, On the back of Luz's back there were many cuts, they filled her back, there was long ones small ones and even one that went the full side to side of her back.

Amity placed her fingers on the cuts and moved over them, Luz got goosebumps she shuttered Amity felt the cuts and felt tears rise, Luz lowered her shirt back down and turned to Amity with a smile.

"Hey its okay it was years ago" Luz leaned against Amity and Luz placed her head against her neck, Amity sighed has she sniffed in Luz's scent of her mate which relaxed her.

Another bright light disturbed the two, they looked around this time in a bedroom and Amity knew to well it was hers.

A younger Amity ran into the room slamming the door shut and ran into the room jumping on her bed and placed her face against her pillow and cried, Amity tensed she remembered this day like any other.

Luz turned to the door when a knock came from the bedrooms door "Amity? Are you okay?" It was Emira she opened the door slowly, and made her way into the room.

Emira made her way to Amity's side and sat on the edge of her bed, Amity looked away her ears going down.

Right there and then the door slammed open causing both girls to jump, Luz saw a tall man in the doorframe, the younger Emira and Amity tensed up.

"Father what brings you here?" Emira stood up in front of Amity to hide the girl crying, the father approached the two Emira stiffed and turned to Amity who laid on the bed.

"Emira leave I need to speak with your sister" the man spoke, Amity shook on her bed with fear her father could smell her pheromone due to him being an Alpha in the house hold, Emira let her ears down.

"N-No!" Emira shudders you her lips and the man stood up taller "What did you say girl?!" He sounded angry now, Amity grabbed the shirt of her sisters "I-I'll be fine" Amity saw her sister turn with her eyes locking on her younger sisters.

"Emira I won't say it again leave Now!" Her father spoke, Emira turned to the man her face drew a snarl has her fangs showed "No.." she said with a deep aggressive voice.

Her father raised his hand and hit her across the face, Amity backed into the wall against her bed and wrapped herself up in a ball, Emira looked up at her father with a red cheek now.

After a few minutes he left the room, Amity flung off her bed to the floor where her sister laid, she shook her sister with tears in her eyes "Emira!" Amity shouted, Emira flinched and turned her gaze up in gritted teeth.

Emira smiled and turned onto her back and laid there tears in her eyes "Why! Why didn't you just leave!" Amity shouted and hugged her sister, Emira placed her hand holding her sister close "Better me than you Mittens" Amity shuddered and the memory faded.

Luz turned to Amity and saw her standing there her fist clenched next to her sides her face was like stone, Luz walked up to Amity and hugged her, Amity melted into her touch and she let out her sobs Luz was angry and she spoke "Amity if you need a place to stay away from him, you and your siblings are welcomed at the owl house" Amity froze looking into Luz's eyes and smiled "T-Thank you" they hugged and then another flash happened.

* * *

Eda heard a bang from upstairs all of the kids shot up a little, Eda stood "I'll go check you guys stay here" Eda rushed to the stairs and made her way up the stairs, she made it to the top and turned to the room opening the door slowly and peeked in.

She saw Amity and Luz standing up, they turned to the door and waved "Hey Eda" Luz spoke and Eda sighed "Hey kiddos its good to see you're awake" Eda leaned against the door frame then she saw the girls faces.

"Were you two crying?" Eda asked and pointed to the two, they both nodded slowly and held eachanothers hands "Yeah..we saw somethings we didn't want to.." Amity leaned against Luz and wimpered.

Luz blushed and turned and pecked her on the cheek, Luz smiled and looked at Eda "Sooo what did I miss?" Luz asked scratching her head, Eda's smile faded and she looked closer to the two noticing the eyes of the two.

Amity had one brown eye and one golden eye, Luz did has well.

Eda raised an eyebrow and pointed to the two "Uh..your eyes?" Amity and Luz turned to eachanother and their eyes widen "WHAT THE FUCK!?" They both shouted Eda jumped back in surprise.

They kids ran up stairs but Boscha was left downstairs in the kitchen, they looked at the two in the bedroom and they locked on their eyes. Eda knew that this was going to be hard to explain.


	12. The spell

Eda saw that Luz and Amity had tears in their eye's, and Amity was resting onto Luz's shoulder for comfort.

"Eda?..what happened?" Eda looked at Luz's eyes and saw fear in what she may have done when stuck in the beast form.

"First off Kid you have some explaining to do and second come downstairs so we can all eat you both must be hungry" Luz and Amity both shoot up looking at Eda.

"YES PLEASE!" Amity shouted with a smile on her face, Eda was surprised to saw the least after everything she still was happy just for food.

"Alright let's g-" before Eda could finish, Amity and Luz ran past her down the stairs and Luz nearly falling at the corner of the stairs.

Luz and Amity made it downstairs but what Luz saw made her freeze, Amity turned to see Luz just standing there wide eyed and could feel her mate's fear.

"Luz what's wrong?" Amity asked placing a hand on her shoulder, Luz jumped at the contact, Luz slowly approached the girl who sat at the table.

"B-Boscha??" Luz asked with a crack in her voice, Boscha turned with wide eyes she nearly fell off her chair, Boscha stood backing away from Luz.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Boscha screamed, Amity snarled and Luz just stopped approaching Boscha and held her hand to her chest.

Willow and Eda ran downstairs and stopped at the end of the stairs seeing Luz and Boscha looking at one another, Amity turned to Eda and Willow raising her arms in confusion.

"Boscha? Did I do something wrong?" Luz asked softly and titled her head to the side, Boscha snarled at her fangs beard, Luz backed up from Boscha has her Omega instincts told her to.

"Oh oh! You think just because you are Human that we can just forgive and forget?!? NO YOU NEARLY KILLED ME!! YOU MONSTER!!" Boscha shouted and pointed at Luz stating the last thing she said.

Luz froze her eyes wide she couldn't hear anything but her heartbeat she clutched her shirt and looked down and bit her lip.

Amity walked next to Luz and was going to place a hand on her shoulder when her hand got smacked away and Luz turned and took off out of the house.

Eda stopped Amity from running after her "give the kid some space she needs time" Amity's ears went down but she nodded to Eda.

Willow walked over to Boscha and help her to the couch, Willow was talking with Boscha and she saw Amity turn snarling at her.

"Amity..calm down" Willow said slowly raising her hands, Amity stomped over to the couch Willow stood between her and Boscha.

"WTF BOSCHA SHE WAS JUST HAPPY TO SEE YOU!?" Amity yelled and snarled Willow using all her strength to keep her away from Boscha.

Boscha shrugged and looked away from Amity, "Maybe this will cause the nerd to finally go back to where she belongs" Boscha said under her breath, Amity jumped at Boscha but was stopped by Willow holding her around her Waist "EDA A LITTLE HELP HERE!!" Willow shouted has the older woman was leaning against the wall just watching.

"But its a free show" Eda cried, she got a glare from Willow "Okay! Fine!!" Eda shouted and got off the wall, Eda grabbed Amity by the arms and dragged her to a closet in the kitchen, Amity yelped when she was thrown into the closet and the door shut with a slam.

"There happy?" Eda asked dusting her hands off, Willow raised her eyebrow "Ms. Eda did you just lock Amity in a closet?" Eda snorted "maybe" they heard Amity hitting the door yelling but they couldn't understand a single word.

* * *

Luz ran through the forest getting smacked by the tree branches has tears fall down her face like fire, she sobbed loudly and her vision was all glared over she couldn't see in front of her.

Suddenly she fell and rolled down a cliff with a thud, She was on the ground looking up at the cliff she just fell down and she just couldn't stop sobbing.

Luz curled up has a ball and cried has she thought (I am a monster, I nearly killed someone..) Luz sobbed harder coming to the conclusion.

* * *

Emira and Edric were walking through the forest going out to train with one another "Emira have you seen Mittens at all today?" Edric asked his twin, Emira rubbed her chin thinking "No I haven't, you think she is visiting with Luz?" Edric shrugged.

Emira stopped dead in her track's Edric ran into her back, "Hey why did we stop?" Emira told him to be quiet and she closed her eyes. Edic followed his twin and listened closely.

"Edric do you hear crying?" Emira asked with a bit of worry, her twin nodded they both followed the noise and carefully hid into the bushes to see who they were dealing with.

"Emira I think thats Luz?" Emira looked closer she saw the girl balled up on the ground crying, her heart broke "Edric you stay here I'll talk to her" Edric nodded.

Emira made her way toward Luz she could tell that Luz was hurt badly, Luz heard a stick snap she shot up and looked at Emira.

"Stay a-away i don't want to hurt you.." Luz said bring her knees to her chest, Emira smiled "Luz you won't hurt me and I know you want to talk" Emira slowly came and sat by the girl.

"I-I.." Luz sobbed grabbing onto Emira and buried her face into her chest, Emira wrapped her into the hug and rocked her back and forth for comfort.

"Shh shh you're safe now" Emira rubbed circles on Luz's back and held her tight, Emira felt like Luz was like a sister to her she felt protective of the girl.

Suddenly Emira heard someone coming closer "Edric I thought I told you to st-" she turned and saw Coven guards her eyes widen.

She pushed Luz behind her and stood up straight snarling at them fangs beard and her hair stood on end, Luz held back shaking at the sudden change.

They were surrounded Emira drew a spell circle but was pinned by magic ropes that wrapped around and she fell to the ground, Luz ran at the guard and bit into his shoulder, the guard screamed and tried to get Luz off, but her teeth dug into his flesh drawing blood she held there until she felt a wipe of electricity go through her body.

She screamed in agony and fell to the the ground, Emira shouted but Luz couldn't hear her, the guard who was bit walked of to Luz and kicked her in her abdomen and started to beat her.

Emira could only stay there and listen to the yelps and whimpers that came from the girl she pleaded for the guards to leave Luz alone they didn't listen.

Once the guard was done beating her his fist had blood dripping from his knuckles and he was panting, "Thats what you get you little shit!" He shouted.

The guards picked up Emira by her arms and dragged her to a cart, she saw they did the same with Luz, she was thrown into the cart, Emira yelped at the Impact but she saw the guard threw Luz twice as hard.

The guards shut the door and the cart began to move, Emira struggled to her knees and crawled over to Luz, "Luz! Are you okay" Emira tried nudge her with her head, Luz didn't reply nor moved.

Emira looked at her carefully, she was thankful to see her chest rising and falling but felt her heart tighten when she saw the blood on Luz's face and bruises covering her body.

Emira used her mouth to pick Luz up and place her on head on Emira's knees, Luz was out cold, Emira felt like she failed Luz she didn't protect her and Luz was now in pain from that.

Emira froze when she realized where the two were heading, they were being taken to the Emperor Emira shuttered and then she remembered Edric.

Emira thought to herself (Where did Edric go? He was right in the bushes behind us?!) She growled in frustration, she saw Luz shiver the metal must be cold, Emira rolled Luz on her side and Emira stood up and walked around her laying on the back of Luz and cuddled her for warmth.

* * *

Edric watched in horror has Luz and his sister were both caught, he saw the coven and he could have warned them but he instead climbed the tree that was by the bushes he hid in.

He heard Luz's cries and saw the blood fly off from her ever punch and kick, He saw his Sister fighting back tears and trying to help Luz, he felt useless.

Once the guards were gone he jumped down from the tree and saw where they had beaten Luz, the blood made the ground darker and he could smell the iron in the air he covered his nose and thought of what to do.

It hit him (Amity!) He ran up the cliff that Luz had fell down and made his way to the Owl house he needed to get help for Luz and his sister, he needed to make up for not helping them when he could have he blames himself for not helping them, but now he needed to get help and he knew that Amity and Eda would both be ready to help.


	13. Chapter 13

Amity was still stuck in the closet that Eda had thrown her into, suddenly Amity got a feeling it wasn't hers so it was Luz's.

Amity felt the pain and fear that Luz was feeling, Amity started to hyperventilate she hit the door with all her strength "EDA LET ME OUT PLEASE!!".

Eda stood in the living room "Not till you calm down!" Amity growled "LUZ NEEDS ME!!" Willow looked at Eda, Eda shook her head "Kid just give Luz some space to breath, I know she's your mate and all but like the kid needs some alone time" Eda explained calmly.

"SHES IN PAIN AND I CAN FEEL SHES SCARED EDA SHE'S IN DANGER!!" Amity shouted, Eda's eyes widen she ran to the closet and opened it has Amity fell to the floor.

Everyone heard the knock at the door, Willow stood up and walked to the door opening it, She raised an eyebrow at Edric who is panting heavily.

"Luz...Emira...danger!" Edric said through panting, Eda walked up "Breath tell us what's going on?" Edric took a deep breath and released it.

"Luz and Emira got taken by the Emperors coven" Edric pointed behind him explaining what happened.

* * *

Emira held Luz close to her for warmth has Luz is shivering, Luz groans has she lifts her head off the metal ground "stay down Luz..you're hurt badly" Emira whispered nudging Luz's head back down with hers since her arms were tied.

"What..happened?" Luz asked Emira who held her tears back, "the Emperor he must have found you somehow and I was with you so they captured us after beating you down.." Emira looked to the door of the cart.

"It's so cold" Luz pushed closer to Emira shaking, "I know just come here" She got Luz to flip over to face her and Luz buried her face into Emira's chest clenching the girls uniform.

"I..I'm so sorry I-I got you caught.." Luz sobbed into Emira, Emira shook her head with a smile on her face "Luz you blame yourself to much, How would you have known the Emperor was coming?" Luz looked into Emira's eyes and nodded.

They cuddled close to keep eachanother warm and for comfort, "Emira.." "Yes? Luz" Luz shifted closer "Do..do you take me as a monster.." Emira was surprised by this question "No Luz you could never be a monster, because first off your to kind to hurt a fly second you can't even stand that snakes have no legs" Luz giggled.

Emira looked closer at Luz and saw the crimson leaking from her head and the bruises around her body and Luz's eyes which surprised Emira more has one was golden and the other brown.

"Luz? What happened to your eyes if you don't mind me asking" Luz looked up at Emira's face and tilted her head "Oh that well that was because of Ami-" she was interrupted by the cart stopping and the door opening.

Emira turned her back and shuffled on the floor to push Luz closer to the wall away from the door and moved to a shield to protect Luz.

Guards stood in front of them looking down at them, one guard bent down and grabbed Emira's chin looking at her face "eh your kinda cute" the guard stated, Luz lunched forward and bit his wrist he drew back away from Emira screaming.

Luz let go and snarled at the guard, Emira looked at Luz with wide eyes she didn't expect the girl to be so protective of her, the guard groaned "You little bitch".

The guard tried to go close to Luz but Emira slid infront of her and snarled at the guard showing her fangs, the guard chuckled and grabbed Emira by the arm.

"EMIRA!" Luz shouted has Emira was being dragged out of the cart, more guards came into the cart in the distance Luz could hear Emira shouting her name.

Luz was pinned to the floor by 3 guards, she yelped when one dug their knee into her spine she felt them grab her arms and place a spell to tie them together.

They dragged her out but unlike Emira, Luz kicked and bit and screamed at the guards and even hit the one guard with her head causing him to have a broken nose.

* * *

Edric sat on the couch next to Boscha "okay so they just came out of nowhere?!" Edric nodded "And you climbed a tree so you could get help?" He nodded again, Boscha looked up at Eda "Eda what are we going to do" Eda was looking outside the window.

"I..I don't know kid" Eda turned away from the window and walked into the kitchen Amity followed her, Boscha looked back to Edric "Was there anything else that happened?" Edric tensed at the question, Boscha saw he was tense and the tears filling his eyes.

"L-Luz got hurt, Emira tried to help but..she was pinned to the ground forced to watch.." Edric looked at the floor and placed his hands on top of his head rocking back and forth.

"She..she" Boscha rubbed his back and knew he was traumatized, Boscha saw Willow hold her hands over her mouth tears going down her face.

"Shh its okay Edric just rest" Boscha said she stood up flinching at the pain in her abdomen from the large cuts and walked over to Willow pulling her into a hug, "Luz will be okay Willow she's strong" Willow buried her face into Boscha's shoulder and sobbed.

Amity stood in the door way of the kitchen seeing Eda standing over the sink, Eda grabbed a large bottle from the counter and opened it and started to drink it down.

Amity cleared her throat causing Eda to jump, "Eda are you okay?" Amity asked seeing Eda lowered the bottle from her mouth, Eda slid down the wall of the counter "No..kid" Amity walked over and sat by Eda.

"Want some?" Eda held the bottle to Amity, Amity grabbed the bottle and quickly downed the drink, Eda was wide eyed "Holy shit.." Amity has finished the bottle and placed it on the ground "what did you want the rest im sorry" Amity asked and Eda shook her head.

"I haven't seen anyone down a bottle of vodka like that" Amity shrugged "when you're stress and have parents like mine you drink strong shit all the time" Eda snorted "True kid i feel the same way, well just look what happened with Lilith and I, turns out she cursed me" Amity looked at Eda and saw the bags underneath her eyes "have you slept at all?" Amity asked and Eda laughed "What is sleep!" Amity shook her head.

* * *

Luz was placed infront of the Emperor, she looked up at the giant heart behind the throne and saw it beat slowly, she turned her gaze to the man sitting on the throne she glared at him gritted teeth and growling.

"Ah welcome back Human, I am surprise to see you are no longer cursed" Belos stood from his throne and stepped closer to the Human, she snarled at him and he scoffed "you think I am afraid of an Omega like you" Luz lowered her head.

She heard the doors open to the throne room and turned her gaze up, she saw Emira being dragged in she tried to get up but a guard placed a hand on her shoulder holding her on her knees, Emira was placed next to Luz.

"Ah and Miss Blight I see you have joined us this evening, say where is that younger version of you and that boy" Emira scoffed looking away from the Emperor.

Belos snapped his fingers, Luz got kicked in her abdomen she dropped her head to the floor Emira shouted "Luz!!" The Emperor stood in front of Emira, "I'll ask again Ms Blight where are your siblings?" Emira looked down at Luz who had shaking breath.

"Amity is with the owl lady as for Edric I don't know.." Emira told the Emperor, "Good see was that hard" Luz sat back up tears fallen from her face.

"Has for you Human, How did you remove the curse and you will tell me the weakness of all the owl house members" Luz's eyes widen she gritted her teeth "Not.happening." she stated.

The Emperor tilted his head and snapped his fingers Luz shut her eyes expecting pain, but found none she reopened her eyes to see Emira being held down by two guards has another walk up, she screamed when the sliver rod was placed against her arm.

"STOP LEAVE HER ALONE" Luz shouted trying to fight her way to Emira the guard remove the rod, "Tell me my information and she won't be harmed" Luz looked down at the ground, "DON'T DO IT LUZ!!" Emira shouted.

"I..I won't" Luz looked up at the Emperor and he sighed, Emira was grabbed again Luz shut her eyes and heard Emira scream in agony when the rod dug back in the same spot.

The screaming stopped and Luz opened her eyes again and turned to Emira, she could see the sweat and the tears running down her face, Emira looked at Luz not turning her head, she moved her lips stating she's okay not letting noise out.

Luz saw the Emperor sat in his throne again, "I'll ask you one last time Noceda" Luz sat up straight and smirked at him "I will not say a word" this angered Belos he nodded to the guard by Emira.

The cuffs that held Emira were lifted and she went to punch the first guard she seen to be grabbed by her arm, Luz heard the worst sound, the screams filled the throne room has the bone in Emira's arm was broken and she dropped to her knees hold her arm.

Luz couldn't take it anymore she rolled back and got out of the grip of the guard and ran at the two by Emira and jumped on one and bit into his throat he tried to fight her off as he screamed other guards ran to Luz but it was too late has she had ripped the guards throat out and killed him.

She stood blood covering her mouth and she was surrounded by guards she smirked "Belos you're just weak and don't know how to fight your own issues uh!" She shouted the Emperor titled his Head.

A guard ran at Luz, Luz stepped out of the way and kicked the guards back lunching him into another guard, she saw another trying to get close to Emira, Luz ran and body slammed into him lunching him to the floor she stood in front of Emira growling blood dripping from her mouth.

The Emperor raised a hand all the guards stopped, "Alright Human..I'll play" Suddenly Luz was picked up and thrown into a statue, Luz rolled out of the way of a big blade that fell she growled and stood seeing Belos not at his throne, she felt someone behind her she turned around and saw him standing there.

He grabbed her throat and lifted her off the ground, Luz struggled but she couldn't use her hands they were still tied and she was stuck looking at him.

He snapped his fingers and the guard pulled out his sword and placed it on Emira's throat, Luz's life froze she stopped fighting "Stop!" Luz shouted and the Emperor let her drop to the ground "tell me what I want to know", Emira shook her head at Luz but Luz couldn't let him hurt her or kill her, "Fine just please..don't hurt her.." Emira yelped when she was thrown to the ground and placed in cuffs again.

Luz told the Emperor everything he wanted with no fight, later both the girls were taken out of the room and thrown into cells, luckily they were placed into the same cell.

Once the cuffs were off Luz ran up to Emira and held her hands to the broken arm, Emira wimpered her ears went down, Luz took off her sweater and tied it around Emira's neck and carefully placed her arm in it.

"Thank you Luz.." Emira said Luz just looked away and at the bars and snarled at it, she helped Emira up and let her lay on the bed, Luz sat on the floor by the bed has Emira slept, Luz looked at Emira and saw the burn marks and the arm guilt filled her chest.

Luz heard someone coming to the cell she stood and got into a protective stance, who showed up made Luz surprised "Lilith?".


	14. Trapped

"Lilith?" Luz looked at the woman through the bars, Lilith seemed upset, Lilith could smell the fear on the girls since she herself was an Alpha.

"Hello Human and Emira.." Lilith spoke in a low tone and watched as Emira stood from the bed letting Luz move as well.

Lilith eyed the girls, she saw their injuries her ears dropped she knew that they were put through hell but she also knew it was just the beginning.

"What do you want.." Luz asked eyeing Lilith up then down, "I was sent here to do some questioning" Lilith spoke highly and stood up straight.

"Well you can fuck off, Luz and I aren't going to speak no more!" Emira growled, Lilith sighed "Listen you two, the more you fight the more pain you'll endure so just comply" Luz and Lilith locked eyes.

Lilith's gaze went down to Luz's neck in which had a bite mark "I see..the human has a mate somewhere out and about" Luz tensed up and snarled "Would be a shame if something happened to that mate" Lilith stated and held her hands behind her back smirking at Luz.

Emira placed a hand on Luz's shoulder and Luz took a deep breath in "Like I said before and I'll say again I'm done talking" Emira and Luz glared at Lilith who shook her head.

"You don't have a choice.." Emira suddenly was thrown into a wall when blue ropes tied her there, Luz found herself being pulled to the ground by blue roses as well.

Lilith stepped inside the cell and pulled out a dark purple potion, Luz turned to Emira who could be seen fighting the ropes.

Luz's head was forced up and Lilith held her there "Open up" Luz glared holding her mouth shut, Lilith sighed and plugged Luz's noise causing Luz to open her mouth and poured the potion into her mouth.

Lilith held a hand over both airways till Luz swallowed, she let her go Luz breathing in and out, "What did you just give me!" Luz shouted and Lilith smirked "Truth potion" Luz's eyes widen and Emira could be heard gasping.

"Now human is it true Eda is powerless?" Luz tried to fight her mouth but it spoke for her "yes she can only use potions in a battle" Lilith smirked.

"Now we can get somewhere" Luz clenched her fist and growled "Who is your mate and have you connected your bond with them?" Luz was sweating trying to fight it again her mouth trembled, she thought of a plan eith all her strength she threw her head back and hit it against the floor Lilith raised an eyebrow and Emira went wide eyed, Luz knocked herself out to prevent her speaking, Lilith looked at Emira "I..I can't believe she just did that.." Lilith was seriously surprised and Emira smirked "She's a caring person Lilith unlike you!" Emira shouted and Lilith growled and left the cell.

* * *

Amity and the group of people were thinking together for a plan to get into the Emperors castle and save the two of them.

Amity was getting frustrated she wanted her mate to be safe and not to mention her sister has well, Edric paced the room and Eda sat on the couch with a headache from the vodka she had and well Amity was a mess she regretted drinking lots of vodka.

Amity wasn't allowed off the couch because awhile ago she went to use the bathroom and while coming back she had fallen down the stairs.

Weird enough Amity didn't yelp in pain she giggled at the bottom of the stairs flat on her back, Edric layed her in the living rooms floor and evertime Amity tried to get up Edric pushed her back down.

Willow held Boscha close to her and noticing Boscha shaking and due to the pain of her side "Eda do we have any pain killers?" Eda pointed upstairs "Bathroom" Willow nodded and went up the stairs.

They all were lost they didn't know what to do, Eda laying on the couch now due to the pounding in her head she threw her arm over her eyes and growled Edric turned to her "Eda if you have a Headache we all can call it a night besides we can't do any planning when she's like this" Edric threw is thumb towards Amity who is laying on the floor giggling to herself.

Eda sighed "Yeah listen Edric..your sister has alot on her plate I know you are worried for the two girls but Amity is really struggling, one being her sisters and the other her mate and you and I both know that if your mate dies.." Edric lowered his head crossing his arms across his chest.

"I know..you don't have to say it" Eda nodded at the boy, Eda stood up from the couch sighing "Alright you all can sleep here tonight, Edric can you carry the nut job on the ground to Luz's room she can sleep in there" Edric nodded and turned to Amity picking her up by throwing her over his shoulder "Weee" Amity shouted and Edric laughed "God Mittens you would kill me if I were to record you and use it has blackmail" Edric walked upstairs and Eda watched.

Eda turned to Boscha "Kid you can rest on the couch if you'd like to" Boscha nodded and made her way over laying down on her good side "Thanks.." Eda waved her hand around "Don't mention it kiddo" Eda saw Willow return with pain killers, Eda walked pass Willow and upstairs going into her nest falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

A loud crash awoke Luz, she shot up noticing she wasn't on the floor but now on the bed next to Emira.

Luz held her head, she had a massive headache most likely due to her hitting it against the ground, Luz looked around she stiffed up when she saw a shadow standing in the cell.

Luz tapped Emira, Emira grumbled but didn't wake up, Luz shook her and Emira looked up at Luz "What..Luz?" Luz didn't reply she just pointed to the shadow.

Emira sat up rubbing her eyes, she opened them and saw the figure she froze, they sat there staring at this figure it was tall and skinny they couldn't make out the face due to the shadows.

Luz slowly moved to the end of the bed and climbed off she looked at the figure, she moved slowly in front of Emira who still sat on the bed.

Luz could see the figure following her every move, Luz took a breath and decided to speak "W-Who are you, What do you want?!" Luz internally punched herself for the crack in her voice.

The figure held his hand up and pointed at the girls, Luz and Emira raised an eyebrow "Ok..that doesn't answer my question" Luz said in a confused tone.

Suddenly purple threw at her and before she could react she was grabbed and pulled into the shadows "LUZ!!" Emira shouted and ran toward the shadows, but once through them she found just the cell walls, Luz was gone.

* * *

Luz was blind folded and was placed in a chair hands tied and mouth gagged she struggled trying to free her hands which wasn't working.

The blind fold was ripped off her face she blocked a few times making her eyes adjust to the light, she saw she was in a room and who stood before her was Belos.

She growled through the clothen that held her mouth shut, Belos had his hands behind his back as he walked around Luz in circles like she was his prey.

She watched him never letting her eyes look in a different direction, they locked on Belos and made sure he could feel her glare.

Belos stopped infront of her again and she could hear him sigh, "Ah Ms Noceda, Thank you for joining me this evening, I have a favor for you" Luz raised an eyebrow.

"You will follow the coven and show the wild witches that you chose to be in a coven" Belos grabbed Luz's chin "Or Else.." Luz laughed through the clothen pulling her chin out of Belos grab, she shook her head no to show Belos she wasn't going to be part of his little plan.

Belos sighed "Well child you leave me no choice" Luz watched has Belos snapped his fingers, a person in a white uniform with a golden owl mask walked up holding a bowl.

The person bowed to Belos has Belos reached into the bowl, Luz's heart speed up she didn't know what he had planned but it couldn't be good, Belos waved his hand to dismiss the person.

Belos turned to Luz and her eyes widen her breathing speed up, she struggled against the tied hands and threw her head around trying to get free, In Belos hand was one of those sacks Luz seen him us on his eyes.

Belos approached Luz "Soon you'll be a loyal subject" Luz tried to scream when she felt Belos touch her face she tried to fight but it was no use.

Belos cut open the sack and held Luz's head, he used his fingers and held open her one eye and he titled the sack dropping the green glowing substance into Luz's eye.

Luz screamed and kicked has it entered her eye, she felt it burning her and she tried to close her eye but couldn't she clenched her fist so tight her nails cut through her hands, Belos had finished dumping the sack and held Luz's eye open until the substance settled.

He removed his hand and Luz's head threw forward has she closed her eyes tears streaming down her cheeks, Belos walked away leaving Luz there shaking.

* * *

Amity woke up in the middle of the night, she tossed and turned on Luz's sleeping bag Amity took a deep sigh and sat up, she looked around the room.

Amity couldn't take it anymore she wanted her mate back now, she stood up and walked over to the window, she unlocked it and climbed through onto the roof, she found a cold breeze hit her face.

She sat down on the roof and looked out onto the forest, she sighed taking in the fresh air. "I take you couldn't sleep?" Amity jumped and turned around seeing Boscha standing in the room.

Amity nodded and turned back to the forest view, she heard Boscha groan in pain most likely climbing through the window has she felt someone sit next to her.

"You wanna talk about it Am?" Boscha asked, Amity knew that she could trust Boscha they knew eachanother for years and even though they were forced to hang out Amity knew they grew close.

"I-its just..I miss..her" Amity brought her knees to her chest and rested her chin on her knees, Boscha turned looking out into the forest "Well that makes sense she is your mate, and you want to protect and love Luz with all your heart without her you feel incomplete.." Amity was surprised at Boscha statement she didn't think Boscha could be caring.

Boscha giggled Amity turned her head to look at her "Whats so funny?" Boscha crossed her legs and leaned back supported by her hands looking into the sky "you know even though I act like I hate Luz.." Boscha went silent then continued "Doesn't mean I want to see her get hurt..she means alot to my best friend.." Boscha turned to Amity and locked eyes with her.

Amity could see Boscha was telling the truth and Amity smiled and her, Boscha then sat up straight suddenly causing Amity to raise an eyebrow "What's wrong?" Amity asked has Boscha looked around at the dark floor below and sniffed the air.

She could smell a scent but it was to far to know who it was, "Amity i don't think we are alone.." Boscha whispered to her friend and Amity went wide eyed and stared in the direction Boscha was.

"Let's get inside i don't like the feeling of this.." Boscha stated and Amity nodded, she helped Boscha up and through the window, Amity turned to the woods again and saw a figure her eyes went wide.

"Boscha someone's standing out there!" Amity whispered to Boscha who was inside, Boscha tried to see but couldn't "Then get your ass in here Blight!" Boscha pulled Amity through the window and locked it, Amity had fallen to the floor not knowing she was going to be grabbed.

Boscha pulled Amity by her arm and out of the room, Boscha pulled Amity into the living room and woke everyone up, they all sat in the living room Eda was the only one upstairs sleeping saying ("they'll be gone by morning").

The group heard a knock on the front door they all tensed up, Boscha whispered "It may be an Emperor guard we don't know for sure, it was too dark.." Amity nodded in agreement.

Another knock came to the door this time harder, Edric glanced at the door then to the group "you guys go into the kitchen I'll see who it is" they all nodded and made their way out of the living room, Edric took a deep breath in and stepped to the door he held the handle and thought to himself 'Okay Edric..you need to protect everyone, you need to see who this is..' he stared at the door nerves high and he saw his hand was shaking he sighed and opened the door.


	15. Special Guest

Edric was shaking, he reached for the door handle and took a deep breath.

He threw open the door, and saw someone he thought he wouldn't have seen, Viney stood there confused why Edric just threw open the door.

"Uh..Hi Edric you okay?" Viney asked Edric sighed in response "Guys it's okay it's just Viney" everyone peeked out of the kitchen.

Edric moved to the side and allowed Viney in to the house "what are all of you doing here?" Viney pointed to the large group in the kitchen, "we could ask you the same thing.." Amity said in a defensive tone.

Viney shrugged "Luz texted me to come hang out so-" Edric grabbed Viney by her shoulders "What!? What do you mean Luz texted you thats impossible!" Viney raised an eyebrow.

Viney pulled out her scroll and showed Edric and the group, and sure as hell there it was a text from Luz asking if Viney wanted to hang out and to meet at the owl house.

Amity and the rest froze, "Th..that can't be right" Amity turned away from the scroll, "why isn't it possible, Luz and I hang out alot?" Viney said Edric looked Viney in the eyes "Belos..took Luz and my sister a few days ago..we haven't seen them since" Viney dropped her scroll her eyes wide mouth trying to form words.

Suddenly Amity's ears went up her head sniffing the air, Boscha doing the same "some..someone is outside.." Amity said walking to the door and opening it, She was kicked in her abdomen sent flying back to the kitchen.

Everyone jumped, it was out of the blue Edric pushed everyone away from the door and saw the worst of all possibilities.

Luz stood smiling at the door her hair was slicked back and her eyes shine blue has her face showed veins going up her face.

"LUZ WHAT THE FUCK?!" Boscha shouted and Amity sat up from the floor holding her abdomen, Luz titled her head it made Boscha shiver "What's wrong friends?" Luz spoke the last word out like venom.

Willow walked toward Luz, she grabbed the girls shoulders shaking her "LUZ SNAP OUT OF IT!" Willow felt claws digging into her back she yelped and Boscha jumped into her instincts she pushed Luz away from Willow.

Luz hit the wall but just walked it off going towards them again, Suddenly Luz got tackled and pinned into the wall, Amity held Luz's arms above her head.

"LUZ WHATS THE MATTER WITH YOU?!" Amity shouted pleading with her mate to tell her, Luz smiled and placed her forhead against Amity's "Darling~ I woke up to see the truth of the world" Amity looked into Luz's blue eyes tears in her eyes.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!?" Amity turned to look at Eda who stood at the stairs, Eda couldn't believe what she was seeing "LUZ??" Amity was punched in the face she stumbled back to see Luz running out the door.

"AMITY FOLLOW HER" Edric shouted, Amity took off right behind her Luz was fast Amity knew that but Amity could also smell each turn she took, Luz stopped in a clearing and turned to Amity.

"Luz..please fight what ever is hurting you" Luz titled her head and placed her hands over her chest "Darling that would mean I would need to fight you" Amity froze Luz approaching Amity slowly.

Amity growled and clenched her fist at her side "I'm not fighting you Luz!" Amity looked at the ground tears fallen down her cheeks, Luz stood only a foot away now.

Amity felt her hair get grabbed and pulled she was forced to look Luz into her eyes, Amity now saw all the bruises and cuts on Luz up close it broke her heart that she couldn't protect her.

Luz pinned Amity against a tree, Amity looked at her eyes "You will die if you don't fight" Luz's voice was more deep and raw Amity knew it wasn't Luz speaking.

Claws dug into Amity's arms and she gritted her teeth, Luz was digging into Amity's flesh and cutting down her arm, Amity got an idea but she had to time it right.

Amity pushed Luz off and pinned Luz's arms behind her back, Luz was fighting against it but didn't get free Amity picked up Luz from the ground holding her arms she knew what she needed to do.

Amity was walking Luz through the forest with great struggle has Luz kept fighting by fallen to the ground, digging her heels into the dirt and just saying lots of weird stuff to Amity.

"Oh my mate must be a kinky bitch if she wants to pin me to the floor~" Amity flushed and growled trying to not listen to Luz who was trying to distract her.

Amity smirked she saw what she was looking for, she pushed Luz into the clearing and let her go Luz turned after nearly falling to the ground to look at Amity.

Amity stood in front of the grom tree that Luz and Amity had made during the fight at Grom, she saw Luz had tears in her eyes but her face didn't change Amity sighed and held out a hand for the girl "Care to dance?" Amity looked at the girl and saw the tears now fallen her smile faded.

Luz's eyes flickered from Blue to brown, Amity's eyes widen when she saw that, Luz gritted her teeth holding her head screaming "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!" Amity watched has her mate shook and fell to the ground holding her head.

She saw Luz's eyes flickering and knew that her plan was working, Amity stepped forward and raised Luz's head up to look at her, Luz was taken back when Amity lunched themselves into a kiss, Luz tensed up but melted into Amity, Luz closed her eyes and wrapped around Amity pulling her into the kiss.

Amity pulled away and looked at Luz, she saw brown eyes that shined in the moon light and she saw her beautiful mate sitting in front of her, Amity hugged Luz and buried her face into Luz's neck.

Luz did the same has she sobbed loudly, Amity rubbed Luz's back and whispered sweet things to her "we..we need to save Emira.." Luz said through her crying, Amity nodded "We will first you need some rest" Luz was picked up by Amity who changed into her wolf form to carry Luz home.

Edric stood outside waiting for the two girls and rushed to them when they cleared the forest line, Amity told him what happened and Edric nodded and took Luz so Amity could go back to her normal size, Amity looked down and sighed her clothen were ripped from transforming, she always forgot that her clothen rips.

Luz giggled when she saw Amity, Amity flushed and smiled Luz was here and safe, Amity went inside and upstairs to find some new clothen.

Eda held Luz close and was teary-eyed, Luz smiled in Eda's arms she felt safe and sound, she looked at Edric who was tapping his foot looking out the window she sighed and let go of Eda.

"Edric..Emira will be saved..I promise" Edric looked at Luz and smiled "I know Luz..you always save the people you care about" Luz and Edric hugged and Amity rejoined them.

"So..Luz if you are ready of course um..could you tell us what happened?.." Willow asked and notice Edric shook his head, Luz turned to Willow and smiled "yeah..sure".

Luz explained everything and saw the group tense up and Eda stood up growling her fangs pressed out in a feral place, she started to walk to the door till Luz grabbed her "Eda..you can't go alone please.." Amity nodded agreed with Luz and Eda sighed, "You are right kiddo but we need to get Emira out of there" Amity held Eda by the shoulder "If I know Emira she is probably driving the guards up the walls that they'll want to let her go sooner or later.." Amity groaned remembering all the pranks that the twins did on her.

Eda smirked "sounds like this kid could be someone I hang with" Eda crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against Amity, Luz giggled and walked back to the couch.

Luz sat down closing her eyes and sighed. " **You won't be in control for long human, the titan is not pleased with you"** Luz shot up from the couch holding her head growling, Amity placed a hand on her shoulder, Luz shook her head and smiled to Amity "I'll be fine lets plan on a mission to get Emira out" Amity nodded and walked to the kitchen.


	16. The plan

Amity sat with the rest of the group in the kitchen around the table, they have been planning all evening for a plan to get Emira out, But in Luz's condition they are worried to rush into things.

Luz growled and slammed her hands on the table standing "Stop worrying about me Emira is in worst condition at the castle than I am!" Edric stood slowly "Luz we know you hide your feelings alot but this..this needs to be planned carefully" Luz pouted and crossed her arms.

Amity stood and walked over to Luz "His telling the truth Luz and has your mate and Alpha I think its best if you stay here" Luz's eyes widen "What?!" Willow nodded and Boscha just looked away.

Luz stood there dumbfounded that they all agreed, she growled and stomped off upstairs Edric looked to Amity "Can you go check on her" Amity nodded and went on her way to speak with Luz.

"Jeez is she ever a nerd.." Boscha said sighing, Willow smacked her arm and Edric shook his head "Luz just cares alot for all of us.." Boscha smirked, "Yeah..she totally cares look how well she treated me" Willow could feel the sarcasm off of Boscha.

Edric groaned "You are so stubborn.." Boscha just shrugged, Willow cuddled into Boscha, Boscha flushed and tensed up she looked at Willow and smiled "thanks.." willow smiled.

* * *

Amity walked down the hallway passed the bathroom and Eda's room, she heard mumbles from Luz's room then a crash of stuff, Amity sighed and knocked "Luz can I come in?" Amity waited for a moment, "yeah.." Amity opened the door and froze at the room.

Things had been thrown and other stuff had been destroyed, Luz sat on her window sill, Amity sighed and walked around the stuff and stood in front of Luz.

"Luz why did you destroy your room?" Luz looked up at Amity "Because I'm pissed off duh!" Luz shouted Amity's ears went down, "okay..sorry for asking" Amity eyed Luz for a moment, "Are you..okay you know from the Emperor" Luz saw Amity rubbing the back of her neck and sighed "No..I am covered in scars and I'm in pain.." Amity layed her head on Luz's shoulder.

"I'm here now mi amor" Luz tensed when Amity spoke Spanish, "you..you know Spanish?!" Amity giggled has she buried her face "nah..I only know little words" Luz giggled feeling the hot breath on her neck.

Luz and Amity cuddled on the window sill looking at the moon, Amity made sure not to touch any of the injuries and held Luz close like if she were to let go Luz would be gone, Luz on the other hand dealt with her thoughts, she relaxed into Amity and whispered "Love you Ami" Amity blushed and kissed Luz's forhead "Love you too Luz".

Luz passed out and Amity sat there with her laying in her lap, Amity rubbed her cheek and could see Luz smirk at the action, Amity giggled at Luz and turned looking at the moon, it was bright and beautiful just like the night of Grom and Amity couldn't help but stare at how it reflected off Luz's face has she listened to the little snores.

* * *

Edric stood at the window, he couldn't stop thinking of what Luz said (Emira has worse injuries than me) it haunted him, he turned away from the window and smirked seeing Willow and Boscha sleeping on the couch, Edric sighed he remembered how his twin sister had cuddled him while watching movies and playing video games, his favorite was when she would hold him when he was sad or scared from their parents.

Edric felt his chest tighten, his sister would always protect him from their parents but when she needed it he ran up a tree, Edric growled he hated himself for being a coward, Edric huffed and walked outside.

Edric knew he needed fresh air and sat down in the dirt, he layed his head on his knees looking at the moon he wished his sister was here, he remembered how they would pull pranks and laughed when Mittens would come downstairs face as red has a tomato, he giggled to himself.

Tears fell from Edrics eyes he remembered all there times they made fun of Mittens for liking Luz and how they needed to run away from her abominations that chased the two twin, he remembers how they laughed and ran downstairs away with Mittens drawings.

Edric stood up and growled, he knew he couldn't just sit here while his sister was stuck in a cell, he looked back to the owl house and sighed, he turned away and started to run into the forest, "I'm coming Emira..".

* * *

Emira layed in the cell, she couldn't sleep not without Luz, she was worried about what they did to the teen, she saw Luz one minute then she was gone.

Emira sighed sitting up from the bed, she looked at the bars and growled, Lilith stood there face straight as ever, "What do you want.." Emira growled, Lilith rolled her eyes "I just want information.." Lilith saw that Emira wasn't letting her growl settle, she sighed "the human is gone.." Lilith turned away from the cell, Emira's growling stopped "what..do you mean shes gone.." Emira asked, Lilith just scoffed and walked away.

Emira lunched at the bars "WHAT DID YOU DO TO LUZ, WHERE IS SHE!!" Emira shouted and kicked the bars, Lilith was gone when Emira started to cry, she hoped Luz was okay and not dead.

Emira slid down the wall of the cell and sobbed, she wanted to go home to Mittens and Ed, she just wanted to be with her family and get out of this damp, dusty and dark cell, where she is alone and her thoughts grew like a storm in the middle of winter, she shivered at the thought of the cold, without Luz here to cuddle she was cold, her arm throbing and her burns felt like they were on fire, she sighed "Luz...please be okay.." she closed her eyes and held her arm.

* * *

Eda was in her room, she picked up a purple cloth and saw it was Luz's cape she had made her, Eda thought about making Luz a new one due to Luz being taller now and older as well.

Eda rubbed her thumb over top the cape sighing, she was happy Luz decided to stay in the Boiling Isles but couldn't believe how much Luz had changed she grew up so fast.

Eda folded the cape and placed it on her desk, Eda sat down and rested her head on the desk groaning, there was a knock on her door "Come in" Eda looked over and saw King with his fluffy bunny "hey..um Eda" Eda smiled and held out her arms.

King ran over and jumped into her arms, Eda hugged King close to her "Luz isn't dealing well so Amity asked if I could leave them alone for now.." King said and Eda sighed "you can sleep with me tonight if you need to king" King smiled and thanked Eda, he jumped off her lap and into the nest.

Eda rolled her eyes smiling, she turned back to her desk and looked at a book that sat there, she froze she didn't remember having the book out in the open, she reached for it and opened it she saw the pictures of her and Lilith holding hands smiling, and other they were eating ice cream, and of course the girls grom outfits when they were teens.

Eda smiled and sighed "Those were the good old days hey sis.." Eda closed the book and placed it back in place, she stood up and walked over to her nest laying down next to King, king cuddled closer and snored, Eda petted his fur and stared at the ceiling she missed those days her and Lilith would just hang out and talk, now they fight each time they see each another, Eda felt her eyes getting heavy she decided to call it a night.


	17. The castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope your enjoying the story so far sorry for the last chapter and how short it was I was in class and needed to do homework while writing the story.
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy 😉

Edric was panting, he hated running he wished he was an Alpha like Amity but he was just a beta and couldn't turn into a giant wolf.

Edric sighed deeply and continued to walk through the forest, it had taken him almost all night to run across the Boiling Isles to get to the Castle, the sun is just starting to peek out and Edric couldn't help but yawn.

He stopped behind a tree, he leaned over and noticed two guards standing guard at the front entrance, he groaned he looked around but didn't see another way of getting in.

Suddenly someone had cleared their throat behind Edric causing him to yelp, he fell on his ass and growled up at rhe person, he stopped when he saw it was Viney.

"Viney? What are you doing here?" Viney smirked "Well Edric I could be asking you the same question" Edric flushed red and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm..trying to save Emira" Viney nodded and held a hand down to Edric "Then what are we waiting for" Edrics eyes widen, "Viney what do you me we?" Viney knelt down "I am saving her too" she said in a serious tone.

Edric finally stood up from the ground and turned back to the guards, "We need to find a way in, got any ideas?" Viney thought for a moment she then snapped her fingers "I know Puddles can fly down and take the guards" Before Edric could complain Viney whistled and Suddenly the giant bird fly over the guards and the guards were gone.

Edric stood a moment dumbfounded, the guards clothen were dropped in front of them "and there we have our disguise and a way in" Viney stated proudly, Edric groaned "you know this is why you and my sister get along so well.." Viney just laughed.

Edric and Viney had put the uniforms on and head to the Castle, Edric told Viney not to speak to any guard unless we held 2 fingers up, they made their way inside and around the halls.

A view guards were saw to be looking at them, it made Edric and Viney tense, they weren't sure what they all were looking at.

"Hey Rick! Where you going with ms Georgia?" The two stop and turn to a tall guard who was build like a bull, Edric looked to Viney, they didn't know who was rick or who was Georgia, but one of the two were wearing their uniforms.

Viney turned away and started to walk "Rick wtf dude?" Viney stopped and flipped him off and continued with Edric in tow, they could hear the guards laughing behind them and Edric was surprised "Viney how did you know that would work?" Viney shrugged "wild guess" they continued when they came to a spilt hall "fuck.." Both said in unison.

Edric went left and Viney went Right, Viney said they should go that way because Viney was always right so Edric just went with it, they were now separated in the Emperors castle, Edric felt tense while Viney was focused, they both had the same mission find Emira and save her.

* * *

Amity woke up from the morning sun, she yawned and smiled when she saw Luz snuggled right up to her, she placed her forhead onto Luz's and found it comforting, Amity thought to herself 'I could lay here all day' Amity sighed and knew that wish couldn't come true, she kissed Luz on the forhead and fought her way out if the cuddle.

Suddenly Amity found she couldn't get out of Luz's hold, Amity snickers "Luz are you awake" Luz didn't answer but Amity felt her grip tighten, Amity laughed "Luz we need to wake up" Luz peeked at Amity and smirked "Mm Five more minutes" Amity groaned "Luz no..." then Luz giggled "Luz yes...." Amity scoffed.

Luz pulled Amity back down, Amity yelped and found herself pinned down on the bed and Luz laying on top of her, Amity blushed "Luz..come on please" Luz wimpered and Amity's heart dropped "Fine..five more minutes" Luz nodded and snuggled into the crook of Amity's neck.

They layed there holding one another and Amity felt relaxed after a long while, she and Luz are finally enjoying a peaceful moment, Amity thought to herself 'When will this get ruined'.

Their bedroom door threw open causing Luz to yelp and fall off the bed and groan, Amity sat up and looked at the door there stood Willow, "Don't you know how to knock?" Amity stated Willow growled "Where's Edric!" Luz sat up from the floor "He should be downstairs why?" Willow looked at both the girls "Oh I don't know maybe its because his missing" Amity growled at Willow's attitude toward Luz.

Luz's eyes avoided Willow's "Oh.." Amity stood up crossing her arms "He probably went out for breakfast or something" Willow shook her head "You and I both know Edric would have forgotten his wallet" Amity did agree with that, Luz stood up and rubbed her arm.

"Maybe he went to the castle.." Luz muttered and Amity turned to her "What did you say?" Luz jumped she thought she said it quiet enough "Um..I said he..could have gone to the castle.." Amity's heart stopped she knew very well that sounds like something he would do.

Amity pulled out her scroll and tapped the contact that said Edric on it.

**Amity: Edric where the fuck are you?!**

**Idiot 2: Oh..hey Mittens I'm busy right now**

**Amity: No shit what are you doing?!**

**Idiot 2: I'm doing whats right..**

Amity knew right then and there her brother had gone alone to save his sister from the coven, Amity dropped her scroll "He actually went by himself" Luz placed a hand on her shoulder and Amity hugged her.

"Luz you wake up Eda we need to stop him" Willow pointed to Luz and Luz nodded to her still holding Amity, Willow took off downstairs leaving the two alone.

Amity growled "What an Idiot, why would he go by himself!" Luz rubbed her back "I don't know mi amor, just think for a moment what if that was me still in there, would you have slept and left it for tomorrow?" Amity tensed up and blushed "n-no.." Luz giggled "Thats what I thought".

Amity was the one to break the hug, and Luz smiled to her, Amity gave Luz a kiss oh her cheek and stood up she offered to help Luz up and Luz accepted the help.

Once they got downstairs they saw that Willow had gotten alot of supplies set out on the table, "Crap I forgot to wake up Eda, I'll be back" Luz ran back upstairs and went to wake Eda up, Amity made her way to the couch and flopped down.

"OW!" Amity shot up from the couch, she saw she had sat on Boscha's legs "Oops sorry Boscha" Boscha growled and crossed her arms "You're lucky I'm injured Blight or I would've fought you" Amity smirked "Like you could've beat me" Boscha scoffed and turned away from Amity.

Luz jumped on Amity's back, "Heya I'm back" Luz kissed Amity on the cheek nearly causing the girl to have a bloody noise.

Willow cleared her throat, "Alright I have everything we will need for the mission-" Luz interrupts "Quest!" Amity giggled Willow sighed "We have everything for the Quest now we just need to know who's going, wait...where's Viney?" Amity and Luz looked and eachanother.

* * *

Viney made her way through the hallway, she hoped Edric was smart enough to not cause a problem that could get him or both of them caught.

"Hey! You" Viney stopped and turned to the guard, "You must be here for shift change, good the prisoner has been nothing but annoying" Viney nodded and went to the guard who handed her a spear and the keys, "alright I'm off don't fuck up Rick" and the guard left.

Viney walked through the doors and saw many cells with lots of witches and demons locked up, Viney saw a food tray she picked it up 'Hopefully Emira is hungry'.

Viney walked through checking each cell for the girl, she felt like it was taking hours, when she finally reached the last cell she peeked in but couldn't see anyone.

Viney sighed, "You know...your pretty cute to be a guard like look at that body" Viney tensed up at the voice, she turned and saw Emira in the shadows.

Viney unlocked the cell and stepped inside with the tray, Emira shifted and looked cautiously at the guard, Viney placed the food tray on the ground "Uh hey guard are you new or something because its not lunch yet" Emira asked and stood.

Emira walked up a little ways away from the guard, Viney was going to say something when Emira jumped her, Emira pinned Viney to the ground Growling, Viney tried to shout but couldn't with the weight on her back, Emira was pissed.

"You are going to tell me what I want to know understand guard" Emira let abit of pressure off "I..I'm not a guard" Viney stated, Emira raised an eyebrow.

Emira stepped off the guard and backed off, Viney took deep breaths, she took off the helmet and heard Emira gasp, Emira ran and hugged Viney "Omg Viney I'm so sorry" Viney smiled "Hey its okay no harm done" Emira started to sob and Viney held her.

"Okay we need to get moving, Me and Edric-" Emira backed away "Edric! You brought Edric!" Viney shushed her "Yes he came here by himself so I followed with Puddles" Emira sighed "Yeah..that sounds like Edric" they both stood from the dusty floor and Viney unlocked the cell.

Emira threw on a spell to copy the guards uniform and turn herself into a guard, they made their way out of the cells and into the hall, "Okay now we just need to find Edric" Viney has stated and continued to walk with Emira.

"Are you looking for this?" They both stopped and turned to the voice, they saw Edric held in the air mask off and a smile on his face he was waving, the person holding him up was no other than Lilith Clawthorn, Emira growled.

"Release my brother" she beard her fangs and stood large, Lilith looked up and down the guard uniforms that stood infront she snapped her fingers and dropped Edric, "I don't wish to fight, take him and leave" Emira raised an eyebrow.

"But why?" Viney asked and Lilith turned her head, she looked sad "I've seen what the Emperor did to Luz and no one deserves that, as well my sister had to live with a curse and yet Belos himself cursed Luz" Viney didn't understand Luz was cursed but she seemed normal.

Emira nodded "Come with us Lilith, Eda would understand you guys could be together again" Lilith thought for a moment and smiled "I am sure Edalyn wouldn't like to see me, Now go before Belos sees you" the group turned and walked away from Lilith.

* * *

Eda and the two girls made their way to the forest outside the castle and stopped there, they saw two guards outside, they stood behind a tree for a moment "I smell Viney and Edrics scent they were here awhile ago" Amity stated and Eda nodded "Me too I can tell they both were here awhile ago too".

Suddenly a big griffin knocked the two guards off the bridge and the group in the trees stood there confused, the doors to the castle shot open and out came 3 guards, they were running to the forest line.

Eda pushed everyone into the shadows and told them to be quiet, the group of 3 guards stopped alittle away from the owl house crew and Eda had walked around.

She held up 3 fingers counting down, once she hit one Eda and Luz jumped on the group of 3 guards and pinned them, Amity stood by not sure what to do.

"WAIT GUYS ITS US!" the one guard said and Amity knew the voice "Edric?!" Luz let the two she was pinning go and Eda did the same with the one.

They took off the uniforms, Luz froze when she saw Emira she ran and hugged her tears running down her face, Emira hugged her back, "Luz what did they do to you?!" Emira asked and Luz tensed up, "I..I.." the group was waiting for an answer.

Suddenly Luz grabbed her head and growled " **Ah Human you seem to have forgotten what I said, now that you are near you will awake and fight for the Titan"** Luz landed on her hands and knees Amity ran to her "Luz what's wrong!?" Luz was panting and digging her fingers into the ground.

Amity was smacked and went flying into a tree, the others were shocked, Luz stood eyes glowing Blue once again she charged at Eda and tackled her, Eda fell to the ground with a groan and was fighting her kid to stop trying to punch her face, when Edric and Viney tackled Luz and pinned her down.

"LUZ STOP THIS ISN'T YOU" Luz growled and tried to get free, but to no avail Amity stood up from the tree was thrown into and looked at the group, she noticed Viney and Edric had Luz down and Eda was up from the ground, Emira stood there frozen, "Is..this what they did to her.." Emira asked and Amity walked over to her sister.

"Its not your fault, shes going to be okay" Suddenly Viney yelped and held her wrist, Edric was pushed off of Luz, Luz stood looking at the group blood dripping from her claws.

Viney had been cut by Luz's claws, Amity looked at Luz and growled she stood across from Luz, Both staring eachanother down, they started to circle one another both growling and baring fangs, Luz was the first to jump at Amity but Amity dodged and grabbed Luz's torsos and wrapped around her holding her tight.

"LUZ STOP PLEASE, Its Amity remember, I won't fight or hurt you we are mates we live for one another" Amity waited for a reaction and got nothing Luz wasn't fighting she wasn't responding she just stood there, Amity hugged Luz from the back and hid her face into the crook of Luz's neck, "I'm here Luz..we are one remember.." Luz placed her hand on Amity's and Amity smiled.

Luz started to sob, she knew that she needed help but she hurt her friend again, Amity let Luz turn and hugged her tightly, once Luz was done crying the group made way to the owl house.

"Eda.." Luz was walking next to Eda and looking down to the ground "Yeah kid?" Luz looked up to her mentor "Can you help me, maybe there's a potion to remove the mind control" Eda smiled and nodded "I believe there is something I seen that could work" Luz relaxed and smiled "Thanks..Mami" Eda stopped in her track's and looked at Luz "Did you just..call me mom?" Luz smiled "If thats okay with you" Eda smiled and had tears in her eyes she picked Luz up in a hug "Yeah its okay Luz" they both laughed.

Amity was standing by her siblings has they watched this going down, Amity looked at her sister's arm "Viney could probably heal that for you, she's in the beast keeper track" Emira looked at Viney, and made her way over, Edric threw an arm over Amity "Ah young love.." Amity tensed and blushed turning to her brother.

Eda let Luz go and smiled at her, suddenly Edric ran by them screaming when an abomination ran after him, Luz saw that the abomination wasn't has big or strong has it usually was, and remember that Amity had shared the curse with her, Luz walked over to Amity and cuddled into to her.

The Group continued to move, and Eda made sure no guards followed them, once they made it to Eda territory they all relaxed and went inside Willow ran to Luz and Emira hugging both of them, Boscha still layed on the couch.

Viney made her way over to Boscha, and lifted her shirt abit Boscha shouted "Hey what the fuck are you doing?!" Viney smiled "I'm going to heal you" Boscha just looked at Viney, Viney made a spell circle and Boscha's wound shined, Once Viney was done she smiled to Boscha "You should be all better now team captain" Boscha scoffed and sat up from the couch, she felt new no pain, no bleeding and she could finally stand up.

Boscha sighed "Thanks I guess" Willow giggled and hugged Boscha placing a kiss on her cheek, Boscha groaned, Luz gasped "Are you two a thing!" She pointed to Willow and Boscha, Boscha said "No!" While Willow said "Yes!" Luz raised an eyebrow and shrugged, Amity held Luz close to her and cuddled into Luz.

Eda walked to the kitchen, Edric stood there watching has everyone cuddled Edric crossed his arms and sighed, Luz pulled Edric over with a yelp and hugged him, Edric smiled and hugged Luz back.

Eda returned "Alright Luz I got the potion i think may solve that mind control bullshit and you need to drink it" Luz smelt it and cringed "Ugh it smells horrible!" Eda snorted "Its not going to smell like flowers Now drink up" Luz grabbed the bottle and took a deep breath and drank the potion, once she swallowed she tried not to gag and felt that tense feeling in her stomach growl.

Suddenly Luz ran to the sink in the kitchen and punked, Eda walked over and watched has the lime green went down the sink, Eda smiled "Its working Luz" Luz looked up with a cringed Smile, then she started throwing up again, Amity cringed each time Luz started to throw up and Edric looked at Amity "I think you may want her to brush her teeth before you kiss her again" Amity flushed and punch her brother in the stomach. 

Luz walked out of the kitchen, she walked upstairs Amity followed and Luz was in the bathroom blushing her teeth and Amity walked in wrapping around Luz "You okay Luz" Luz nodded and snuggled into Amity while brushing her teeth, Amity smiled "At least everyone is safe and sound Mi amor" Luz tensed up when Amity spoke Spanish again and turned to her, Luz smiled and pulled Amity into a kiss.

They leaned into one another enjoying their embrace and they could feel one anothers heart beat, Luz broke the kiss and gasped for air, Amity nibbled her neck, Luz giggled and hugged Amity "I think you could wait off for fun mi amor" Amity wimpered, Luz giggled "You are just a full grown pup" Amity giggled and rested her head on Luz's shoulder "Maybe" they both laughed and held one another and smiled.

* * *

Lilith walked into her chamber and sat down at her desk with a sigh seeing the kids and hearing them wanting her to follow them made her sad she wished she hadn't done what she did in the past and knew Eda didn't forgive her who would she cursed her sister and then tried for years to catch her.

Lilith looked at the tall hill of papers she needed to get done and sighed covering her face "Ugh why..." Lilith spoke out loud and couldn't help but groan when she heard her door open, "The Emperor would like to have a word with you" it was Kikimora, Lilith turned and looked at Kikimora and nodded.

Once Kikimora left Lilith panicked 'What could the Emperor want did he know she let the kids go?!' Lilith calmed herself and made way to the throne room.

Once by the door she straightened her hair and walked into the throne room, there sat the Emperor and she could tell he wasn't please, Lilith knelt "Yes Emperor Belos you wished to speak to me?" Belos stood.

"Yes Lilith, our prisoner Emira Blight escaped today under the radar, and now I have lost connection with my puppet, you realize that I'm not pleased Lilith" 

Lilith tensed up "My lord I believe the guard on duty was none other than Rick, I am confused on why I was called due to this" Belos snarled "You were supposed to capture the Human and that blasted Owl lady, went you gave me a Blight, A useless one at that!" Lilith wimpered "My lord please...I..I didn't know" Belos snapped his fingers and his staff appeared.

Lilith looked up from the ground and watched has the Emperor sat down "You Lilith have failed me not once not twice and definitely not three times but many times at that!" The Emperor pointed his staff and drew a spell "You are of no use for me.." Lilith went to speak but got hit with the spell she fell to the floor in pain she cried out, yelped and twisted and turned on the throne room ground "You will be a creature of use.." the Emperor said with venom.

Lilith felt her back was on fire and her body felt like a thousand of needles were poking her and she saw feathers on her arm she gasped she now knew what was happening she was being cursed.


	18. Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter ill post more later today

Eda sat at home with the kids, she watched has they all held each another and saw the Blights had tears of joy in their eyes has they hugged one another.

Eda smiled and stood up from the couch, making her way upstairs she thought of her family.

**( Eda ran after her sister as they play tag, she almost got Lilith until Eda trips on a rock and falls, Lilith kept running until she heard a sniff.**

**Lilith turned around wide eyed and saw her little sister on the ground crying, Eda saw her sister running back to her and kneeling down in front of her, Lilith placed her forhead to Eda's and whispered a spell.**

**Suddenly Eda's knee was feeling a little better and she noticed her sister had a cut now on her knee, Eda hugged Lilith and Eda felt her sister tense up but then embrace her in a hug, Eda giggled and tagged Lilith running off...)**

"Eda!" Eda jumped at the sudden yelling, turning she realized she was in her room and turned to see Luz at her bedroom door, "Ah..Hi Kiddo what do you need?" Luz looked at Eda and Eda faked a smile.

Eda sighed "You should head back downstairs and spend time with your friends" Luz shook her head "Are..Are you okay Eda?" Eda tensed up and smiled "I..I'm fine" Luz looked like she didn't believe a word Eda had said.

Luz sighs "No you aren't Eda, What's wrong?" Eda crossed her arms and scoffed "I said I'm fine" Eda knew Luz was smart when it came to emotions and was good at hiding her own, but Eda didn't want to place her stress on the kid.

"Luz!?" There was shouting from downstairs, Luz turned to the stairs "We will talk later Eda, you should rest" Luz walked away before Eda could respond.

Eda growled and fell into her nest, she let out a sigh, she knew she missed her sister but should she?, she knew her sister caused alot of pain and stress of her past, but she was still blood.

Eda closed her eyes and turned onto her side, tears slowly fell down her cheek she knew her family didn't accept her for her decision but she didn't want them controlling her life like they did for Lilith.

**(Lilith stood tall in front of their parents, Eda stood straight as well, her mother spoke to them "Lilith you have extended your goal but you always could do better" Lilith bowed "Thank you mother" Eda gripped her uniform.**

**Her mother turned her gaze to her and she tensed up at the intense look in her mother's eye "As for you Edalyn, you have done nothing that has shown good for your future, pranks and fights in school with other Alpha's over nothing, you will step up and your father will like to speak to you after this conversation for your punishment" Eda's eyes widen at the mention of her father sweat ran down her neck and she tightened her grip she bowed to her mother and stuttered out "Ye..yes M..Mother".**

**Lilith looked over to Eda, Eda closed her eyes with a deep breath, Eda was told to go to her fathers study has he waits to speak to her, Eda turned and looked over her shoulder at her sister, Lilith looked upset, they both knew their father wasn't an easy going guy he was easily angered and didn't respect failure.**

**Eda stood infront of her father's desk, her father sat at his desk eyeing her, he snarled and stood slamming his hands on the desk, Eda flinched "Child you have some explaining to do and don't you think of lying to me.." Eda could feel the tension and smell the anger in the air, she lowered her head ears going to the sides of her head.**

**"I..I've tried hard father..but I don't seem to be..accepted.." Her Father now stood up hands behind his back, Eda shut her eyes and sighed "Edalyn come here" Eda walked not opening her eyes she clenched her fist knowing what was coming.)**

Eda shot up sweat and tears running down her, she placed her head into her hands "It was just a dream eda calm down.." Eda spoke to herself taking deep breaths.

She looked out the window and saw it was night fall and she got up walking to the door, she went into the hall she could hear giggles coming from Luz's room and Eda just shook her head with a smirk.

She walked downstairs, turning into the kitchen and got a glass of water, she took a sip then placed it on the counter, she leaned against the counter and thought about the dream.

Even years later she was still scared of her parents and couldn't take the thought of seeing them again, if they knew she was hiding they would most likely come and hunt her.

Eda felt the floor shake, she lifted an eyebrow, she looked at her water, she saw the water jump each shake, Eda saw Luz and Amity come downstairs and turn to her, She saw they both wear the same expression she had, she listened carefully held a finger up telling the two to give her a minute.

She sniffed the air, she could smell Amity's scent, then Luz's but she followed a new scent outside her house, It smelt of Lavender and honey, Eda's eyes shot open.

She knew that scent, she turned to the two and whispered "Lily.." Amity and Luz froze they looked at Eda with disbelief, Eda walked over to the door and told the the two to go upstairs and stay in their room.

The two ran off, Eda took a deep breath and opened the door, she looked around in the big open area, she didn't see anything but the scent was close, Eda stepped outside and looked around she sniffed the air.

Her whole body froze, she slowly turned her head up, she gasped she saw a giant black Raven on the roof of the owl house, It's eyes were shut and it seemed like it was asleep, Eda backed away she shook.

Suddenly the eyes of the Raven shot open and it looked down at Eda, they stared at one another and suddenly they both were taken out of their trance by a scream "WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!" Amity shouted and Eda saw that both girls had come outside.

The Raven gawed and jumped off the roof Eda watched, she saw the bird going towards Amity and Luz, "Move!" Eda ordered the two, Amity pushed Luz out of the way and the raven had grabbed Amity flying into the air, Eda listened to Amity scream, "AMITY!!" Luz shouted.

Eda watched the large Raven take the girl towards the knee and watched as they disappeared in the dark, she turned to see Luz had Owlbert in her hands, Luz was about to take chases when Eda grabbed the staff, "Luz you can't just chase a giant bird without a plan!" Luz growled "That thing took Amity, I need to save her!" Eda shook her head "No!".

Luz snarled and let go of the staff, Eda stood tall she didn't like how Luz had just snarled at her, "What was that young lady!" Eda shouted and Luz had turned away from her, Eda growled and grabbed Luz's shoulder turning her around "What did you say?" Eda said in a more strict tone.

Luz whimpered and looked down "Sorry.." Luz was shaking and Eda couldn't help but sigh "Listen we'll save her okay just please..don't growl and snarl at me.." Eda asked Luz and Luz nodded in agreement.

They both went inside and Eda rubbed her neck, she realized she was just acting like her parents she shuddered and shook her head, she saw Luz sit on the couch frowning, King ran up the couch and jumped in her lap, "King wants belly rubs!" King ordered and Luz nodded and rubbed his belly still frowning, Eda walked upstairs looking back once more, she didn't understand what caused Luz to act like that but she felt aggression, she needed to take time to calm down she went upstairs and sat in her room.

Eda couldn't believe what just happened, she knew with her heart and mind, that the raven that was just on top of the house was no mer bird...she knew it was Lilith.


	19. Chapter 19

Amity was watching has she was getting dangerously high off the ground she heard Luz shouting for her, Amity growled and tried to escape this birds grasp.

Amity failed.

She watched as she's taken away from her mate, she can feel sadness from not just her but Luz aswell, Amity felt the birds grip tighten she snarled.

"STUPID FUCKING BIRD!!" Amity shouted at the giant thing that had her, Amity felt tears in her eyes, she didn't know why but she felt her heart grew heavy.

It then hit her..Literally a tree smacked her and she yelped, the bird seemed to fly higher after that, Amity rubbed her head.

Amity couldn't help but think the worst, **(What if I never see Luz again?, What if Luz finds someone new, would Luz even miss me?)** Amity's tears finally fell without being held back.

Amity sobbed curling in herself has much as she could, the bird gawed causing Amity to wipe her eyes, she noticed the bird flew all the way to the knee.

As the bird flew in and out of tree, Amity tries not to throw up being tossed side to side, she turns trying to see where they were going.

They approached what looked like a slither beasts den and the bird gawed and flew into it, Amity was placed softly on the stone floor.

She stood up to run but only to be stopped by a bird sitting on her, her arms and legs were stuck under the bird, she growled trying to fight out from the underneath of the bird.

The bird just snuggled closer to Amity, Amity let her head fall to the stone floor with a sigh, she felt something by her ear, looking up Amity seen the birds pecking her head "Hey! Stop that!" Amity shouted as the bird kept pecking at her head.

* * *

Luz couldn't help but pace back and forth she wanted to follow the bird but Eda had stopped her, She growled in frustration.

Luz couldn't help but punch the wall leaving a fist sized hole, she breathed out and rested her head on the wall next to the hole she had made.

"Amity...I'm coming just wait for me mi amor" Luz heard a small knock on her door, Luz sighed "Come in" the door opened slowly and she heard little paws.

"Hey Luz you okay?" Luz turned to the voice and seen King stand with a concerned look on his face, Luz smiled "Yeah I'm fine.." King walked over and stopped to look at the hole in the wall.

After a second or two he turned his gaze back to Luz who was now tapping her fingers together "That was..an..accident" Luz didn't look up at King.

King sighed and tapped his foot on the floor and crossed his arms "You better hide that if Eda sees it she'll-" Luz tensed up and King squeaked when a response came from the door "I'll do what?" Luz panicked.

She picked up the nearest thing which was in fact King "Weh!" Luz then shoved King into the hole of the wall, Eda walked into the room stopping when she seen what was happening.

She seen Luz standing there hands being her back whistling rocking on the balls of her feet, and she then noticed kings butt sticking out of the wall, Eda blinked a few times and then just threw her arms up turning and walking out.

Luz sighed and looked out the window seeing the sun setting she whimpered, suddenly a voice shouted "GET ME OUT OF HERE!!" Luz turned and saw King struggling to escape the hole Luz had shoved him in, "Oh my God I'm so sorry King, Here I'll help you!" King sighed.

* * *

Eda had walked downstairs after seeing what was happening in Luz's room, she could tell that Luz was frustrated since Luz's scent had shown she was pissed and upset.

Eda heard footsteps coming downstairs, she turned and seen King and Luz walking down, King didn't look to happy and Luz was apologizing all the way down the stairs.

Eda cleared her throat "Alright kid..let's go save your mate and my sis.." Luz looked confused and Eda slapped herself, the last part slipped out of her mouth "Wait..Lilith? What's wrong with her.." Luz asked eyeing Eda for an answer.

Eda sighed "that big bird had my sisters scent on it, so one of two things either happened, either Lilith was stolen by the same bird or..that bird is Lilith.." Luz gasped "Eda..you don't think.." Eda sighed she had a feeling that the Emperor did this.

Eda opened the front door and whipped out Owlbert, Luz got the point that Eda was done talking and wanted to get this over with.

* * *

They both were flying through the sky, Luz watched has the tracking potion Eda had used tracked down Amity, they were getting closer to the knee.

Luz remembered back when she first learned magic this is where her and Amity were learning and met up again, Luz giggled and Eda turned to her "What's so funny kid?" Luz looked at Eda "Just memories of us learning magic here" Eda thought of how she ate snow she sighed "Yeah..those were good times".

They approached a point in the knee where a giant cave sat, Eda landed and stood in front she couldn't understand why Lilith would fly into a slither beast cave.

Eda waved Luz to follow, they creep forward, Luz and Eda heard dripping of water from the roof of the cave and snoring?

Eda and Luz turned around a sudden turn in the cave seeing a giant black bird, and a tiny green headed Alpha underneath it, Luz gasped "Amity!" Eda shushed her.

Too late..

The birds eye shot open and the two froze as the bird roared, Amity couldn't help but yelp when the bird kicked her behind it.

Luz growled and snarled she felt something inside her snap " **get..away from..Amity!"** Luz jumped out at the bird, Eda stopped Luz yelling "Wait!" Eda walked toward the bird "Lily?..you there" the bird seem to relax and shake its head.

"EE.edalyn?" Luz and Amityboth gasped, Eda smiled "Hey..sis looks like you've been busy" Eda laughed and Luz rushed pass Lilith to help Amity up, Luz checked her over for injuries.

Amity told Luz she was fine but Luz check every inch of Amity for injuries, Luz growled under her breath and Amity couldn't help but find it cute that Luz got so worked up for her.


	20. Elixer

Once everyone returned to the Owl house Eda gave her sister an Elixer for her cursed form, Eda watched as her sister turned back into herself and smiled "Welcome to the owl house Lily" Lilith turned and smiled.

Amity and Luz stood off to the side, Amity couldn't help but hear Luz's growling and mumbling, Amity turned to Luz and saw the angry expression on her face as well could feel the anger Luz was feeling.

"Luz what's wrong?" Amity whispered to Luz so the sisters couldn't hear them, Luz didn't reply she just turned and walked toward the owl house.

Amity decided to follow her, Luz opened the door to have King run through her legs and toward Eda "Eda I'm hungry!" King shouted and Amity giggled, but Luz just kept walking upstairs.

Amity couldn't help but feel like something was wrong between her and Lilith so she decided to investigate, Walking up the stairs she heard Luz in her room.

Amity walked over knocking on the door "Luz? Sweet heart you okay?" Luz didn't reply, Amity heard something slid down the door, She knocked again Luz answered "Ami..please just..leave me be" Amity felt a sharp pain in her chest.

"Luz..you know I can't do that.." Then she heard the sobbing, Amity couldn't take it "Luz..open the door now please.." Amity spoke in a soft tone.

Luz however didn't open the door she just remained crying at the door, Amity sighed "Okay..I'll leave you be" Amity turned away walking downstairs.

Amity noticed Lilith and Eda on the couch, King was eating in the kitchen, Eda turned and smiled at Amity "Hey kiddo where's Luz?" Amity put on a game face "Oh she went to lay down" Eda nodded.

Amity told the two she was going out for fresh air, once the door was shut and she walked to the one side away from hooty she sighed.

Amity looked up and saw Luz's window was open, Amity got an idea, she decided if Luz won't let her through the door she'll come through the window.

Amity turned into her wolf form and started to climb up the side of the house, once on the roof she slowly creep to the window and peeked in and the sight broke her heart.

Luz was curled up in front of her bedroom door head down on her knees arms wrapped around her crying, Amity made her way through the window and a floor board creaked causing Luz to look up.

Luz's eyes wided when she saw Amity standing at the window, she lowered her head again not saying anything, Amity approched her.

Amity knelt down whimpered, she nudge Luz with her snout, Luz made a weak giggle, Amity took Luz by the cheeks and made Luz look at her.

Amity took note of the bloodshot eyes and how the nights moon made Luz's eyes pop, Luz couldn't help but look into Amity's golden eyes which held concern.

Amity licked away the tear and got an idea how to make Luz better, Luz yelped when Amity picked her off the ground, Amity held Luz close and rocked her like a baby.

Luz giggled and rested against Amity, feeling the nice soft fur she smiled and Amity hummed when rocking the girl, Luz felt safe with Amity "Ami..I love you.." Luz said in a tired state.

Amity leaned down and kissed Luz's forhead, Amity walked over to Luz's sleeping bag and placed Luz on the bag, Amity layed down beside her pulling her close.

Amity couldn't help her instincts, she felt like she needed to take care of Luz like her own, Luz cuddled into Amity she enjoyed the warmth and sighed relaxing into her they both fell asleep cuddled together.

* * *

In the morning Amity was the first to wake up, she shielded her eyes from the morning sun, and noticed she turned back to herself in the middle of the night, she felt Luz snuggle closer when Amity moved.

Amity smiled and pushed the hair out of Luz's face, she layed there admiring Luz's face when the sun layed across her cheeks.

Amity layed there for a few hours after waking up, she summoned her scroll and saw it was 11am and she sighed, she knew Luz liked to sleep in but she was getting hungry.

Amity tapped Luz's shoulder "Luz~ time to wake up" Amity said in a sing tone voice, Luz groaned and rubbed her face into Amity "5..more minutes" Luz said and Amity chuckled "More like 5 more hours, no time to get up" Amity rolled away from Luz.

"Noooo..." Luz tried to grab Amity back to cuddle, Amity smiled "We can cuddle more later get up sleepy head" Luz opened one eye and smiled.

Amity got up and walked out of the room, she walked down the hallway and downstairs to the kitchen, she grabbed a glass of water and drank it slowly.

Eda came downstairs yawning and stretching, Amity waved to Eda and asked how her morning was, Eda shrugged "Could have been better..if I didn't have a bed hog" thats when Amity noticed Lilith wasn't on the couch.

Amity laughed "Try sleeping with Luz, she takes up half the bed" Eda laughed "I do not!" Amity tensed up nearly spitting water up, Luz stood at the bottom stairs crossing her arms.

Amity smiled ears down and blush across her face, Eda started to make breakfast while Luz layed on the couch.

* * *

Eda finished making breakfast, she made eggs, bacon, and toast and surprisingly she didn't burn any of it, "Alright Everyone Breakfast is ready" Luz and Amity walked over to the table, King ran like his life depended on food and Lilith walked groaning.

Eda set a cup of apple blood down in front of Lilith "Here Lily this will help" Lilith said a small thank you and they all started to eat.

Eda made jokes, while Amity and Luz spoke of Azura and Hecates relationship in the book, they all were enjoying breakfast.

Suddenly Luz stood from her chair running off upstairs, Eda watched and everyone followed, Amity stood up concern on her face "I'll check on her you enjoy your breakfast Kiddo" Eda said and Amity nodded.

Eda stood up and walked her way up the stairs, she went to Luz's room and knocked on the door no answer, "Kiddo you in there?" Eda opened the door seeing Luz wasn't in the room, she froze when she heard noise from the bathroom.

Eda walked over and knocked on the door, she heard a noise and opened the door, she saw Luz on her knees throwing up in the toilet, Eda walked over shutting the door behind her.

Eda knelt down and rubbed Luz's back, Luz breathed deep and sniffed tears in her eyes she wiped her mouth and turned to Eda.

"You okay kiddo?" Eda asked and Luz shrugged "I..I felt fine but then suddenly I needed to throw up.." Eda kept rubbing her back "Well do you feel better now" Luz nodded.

Eda helped her up from the floor and flushed the toilet, she helped Luz to her room and layed her down in Eda's nest "I'll be back I'm going to bring you some water" Eda said and Luz layed on her side.

Eda walked out shutting the door turning to almost be knocked down by Amity running upstairs "Where's Luz? Is she okay? Does she need anything?" Eda laughed and placed a hand on Amity's shoulder "She just needs rest kid she threw up must have been something with the food" Amity let out a sigh and nodded she turned to go back downstairs.

Eda followed, Lilith looked concerned "Is the human okay?" Lilith asked and Eda groaned " 'Luz' is fine" Lilith flinched "s-sorry" Eda shook her head sighing "Its not me you're affecting" Amity sat down and grabbed King and started petting him.

King sighed "So what happened to Luz anyway?" Eda turned to King and Amity "She just needs rest, Must have been the food" King opened his one eye "Why do you say that?" Eda rubbed the back of her neck "Um well..she threw up, Now I have to go give her a glass of water" Amity stood up "Can I bring it to her" Eda shook her head "No kiddo you'll keep her up" Amity pouted and sat back down.

Eda smiled "I never said you couldn't cuddle her later" Amity blushed and her tail started going nuts "Okay!" Eda snorted and got the glass of water for Luz before disappearing upstairs.

Leaving Lilith,King and Amity alone downstairs, Amity turned to Lilith she noticed the conflicted look on her face "What's wrong Lilith?" Lilith jumped "I..I am sorry for kidnapping you..as my cursed form.." Lilith rubbed her arm she was very nervous.

Amity shrugged "Eh you were originally going for Luz but I pushed her out of the way and you picked me up instead" Lilith nodded "I see..I didn't hurt you did I?" Amity was surprised how worried Lilith was for her "No you didn't the most you did was cuddle me and peck my head" Lilith flushed red, clearing her throat "I-I see" Lilith turned away from Amity, "Lilith you should speak to Luz, she seems conflicted by you I don't know why but she won't tell me, she has enough stress and I think if you spoke with her later it may help her" Lilith tensed up she didn't say anything in return and just spend walked out if the room.

Amity turned to King, "Did you see how she tensed up? Something is seriously wrong" she whispered to King and King sighed "Listen kid..Luz hides alot from us you'd..be surprised" Amity tilted her head and shrugged "But I'm her mate she can trust me..right?" King shrugged "Even if you're mates you have your secrets and she has hers" Amity gulped.

* * *

Eda walked into the room, she noticed Luz hadn't moved and Eda sighed "How you doing kiddo?" Luz looked at Eda and groaned "I-I don't understand..why am I in so much pain?" Eda placed the water next to the nest and sat on the edge of the nest "Mm well I'm not sure..you seemed fine but maybe it was something in the food" Luz shook her head.

"Eda I've had that before and this hasn't happened, I.. agh.." Luz groaned she turned more on her side, Eda felt sad to see her little owlet like this, "If you are in alot of pain and it doesn't stop we can take you to the healers tomorrow if this isn't over okay" Luz nodded and had tears in her eyes "Eda..thank you" Eda smiled and pushed hair out of Luz's eyes "No problem kiddo" Eda stood up and grabbed a blanket and placed it over Luz, Luz thanked her and Eda bent down placing a kiss on her forhead.

Eda walked to the door before leaving she turned and looked at Luz "Luz would you like Amity to come up here?" Eda asked and Luz looked up from the blanket and nodded, Eda walked and shut the door.

Making her way downstairs she saw Amity sat lost in thought on the couch, King was asleep beside Amity and Lilith was nowhere to be seen, Eda raised an eyebrow.

"Where's Lily?" Amity turned taken out of her trance she shrugged "She just left after we talked abit" Eda shook her head sighing "Sounds like lily for you" Eda made her way across the room and stopped turning to Amity "Luz said she'd like you upstairs with her" Amity shot off the couch and was gone upstairs Eda laughed, King stood up "Well I better go up there too you kn-" Eda picked him up "Nope! You leave those two alone now" King pouted.

* * *

Amity ran up stairs and went to Eda's room, She knocked waiting for a response she heard a little "c-come in" Amity opened the door slowly, she saw Luz laying on her side in the nest cover by a large red blanket.

Amity made her way over, "Hey..you okay Luz?" Luz smiled but had tears coming out of her eyes "I-I'm f-fine" Amity smiled at her and sat on the edge of the nest beside Luz.

Luz grabbed Amity and pulled her down with a yelp, Amity fell in the nest and Luz cuddled up against her, Amity chuckled "If you wanted me to cuddle you could have asked" Luz sighed a shaken breath and nodded.

Amity fixed herself under the blanket and turned to face Luz wrapping her arms around Luz's waist, Luz buried her face in Amity's neck whimpering and Amity shushed her "You'll be okay" Luz relaxed into her touch.

Amity sighed and rested her head on Luz's, Amity hummed a tune and rubbed circles on her back, Luz fell asleep her tiny snores made Amity giggle "Love you Luz" Amity kissed Luz and layed down, she fell asleep a few minutes later.

* * *

"This is ridiculous.." a figure spoke holding binoculars watching Amity and Luz through the giant window, "Darling don't you worry we must stick to the plan.." the second figure spoke, the first sighed lowering the binoculars looking to the second "It's just disappointing to see a powerful Alpha fall for a weak, pathetic Human Omega".

The figures partner shook their head "Don't you worry soon the omega won't be in the way, remember the plan let's go before the tube awakes" the figures leave the forest line.


	21. Doctors note

Amity woke up in the morning reaching out to cuddle Luz, only she found the nest was empty Amity sat up and looked around she couldn't see Luz in the room.

Amity jumped out of bed and moved to the door, she opened it slowly due to the fact she didn't know what time it was. Amity made her way to Luz's room and opened the door still no Luz, Amity started to feel fear build in her chest.

Amity spend walked to the bathroom, she opened the door nearly taken it off the wall, she saw Luz sitting on the floor tears in her eyes puke at the sides of her mouth.

Amity sighed, she walked over to Luz kneeling down she placed a hand on Luz's shoulder, Luz tensed up and looked up into golden eyes, Luz's lip curved she jumped into Amity's arms.

Amity held Luz close and rocked her and Luz back and forth, Luz sobbed into Amity's shoulder "What's wrong Luz?" Amity asked has she rocked Luz "I..I don't understand..I felt better now..I threw up again" Amity looked at Luz "You're going to be okay" Luz nodded and layed into Amity's embraced.

* * *

At 11am Eda had woken up and seen Luz and Amity cuddling on the couch, Eda asked the girls why they were up already Amity told her what had happened and Eda sighed.

"We'll take you to the healers today kiddo" Luz nodded and Eda went off to have breakfast and Amity turned to Luz "Did you eat anything funny? Or maybe could be coming down with something?" Luz shook her head "To me everything is weird in the Boiling Isles" Luz smiled and Amity flushed red "Oh yeah.." Amity had forgotten Luz was originally from the human realm, Eda had come out of the kitchen after awhile and told Luz to come with her so they could head to the healers, Amity asked if she could come but Eda declined saying "Luz will be fine" Amity whimpered when they took off on Owlbert.

* * *

It had been a few hours since they had left and Amity was starting to worry, Lilith was reading a book while drinking apple blood, she could see from the coner of her eyes Amity pacing back and forth Lilith groaned.

"Amity what's got your fur in a twist?" Lilith asked as she closed her book lowering it to the side table, Amity stopped dead in her track's turning to Lilith "Shes my mate and I have no idea how she is right now!" Amity shouted and caused Lilith to flinch, Amity apologized for the outburst but went right back to pacing.

Lilith sighed and thought of a way to calm the Alpha in front of her, "Well if I know the huma- Luz well enough she's very brave and strong for an Omega and I should know from our show down at the Castle" Lilith said and saw Amity stopped again but this time her face crunched up, she saw Amity turn to her with confusion on her face "What do you mean 'Shown down' at the castle?" Lilith noticed the tone in her voice was deeper and more serious.

Lilith gulped "Di..Did Luz not speak..of this.?" Amity shook her head "What are you hiding?.." Amity stepped up to Lilith and growled,Lilith simply shook her head "nothing" Amity knew it was a lie why would she bring up the issue and stutter at Luz not tell us.

Amity crossed her arms tapping her foot on the ground "Lilith Clawthorn you better speak up, Or I'll just ask Luz when she gets back" Lilith gulped she set the book down and looked at Amity, "Okay..but promise me you won't freak out.." Amity nodded "promise".

Lilith told Amity everything, and after she was done she found herself running around the clearing of the owl house away from an abomination, "YOU PROMISED NOT TO FREAK OUT!" Lilith shouted to Amity while she ran "THAT'S BEFORE I KNEW YOU TRIED TO KILL LUZ!" Amity growled and Lilith took the corner of the house screaming out of view.

Amity saw Luz and Eda on her staff in the distance, once they had landed Amity ran and hugged Luz, Luz giggled and rested her head in the crook of Amity's neck "Missed me?" Amity nodded.

Eda and Luz jumped when they saw Lilith run out from behind the house still screaming and running from a large abomination, Luz raised an eyebrow to Amity, who was smirking rubbing the back of her neck.

Eda snapped her fingers and pointed at the abomination, Amity sighed and made the abomination go away, Lilith layed down on the dirt floor breathing heavily she turned to her sister "T..thank..y..you" Eda laughed "What did you do to the kid to chase you with an abomination?" Lilith puffed her cheeks out and looked away mumbling.

"She told me how she nearly killed my mate!" Amity shouted holding Luz close to her, Eda tensed up "Oh..yeah forgot to inform you of that..didn't we?" Eda asked and Amity nodded, Luz rubbed Amity's back "well I'm okay mi amor" Luz kissed Amity's forhead.

Eda sighed "well Luz..you know we need to talk inside about your..situation.." Luz tensed up and Amity raised a brow "Situation? Whats wrong with Luz?" Amity asked and Eda looked away rubbing her arm, Lilith now got up and placed a hand on her sisters shoulder.

"We'll talk inside okay..only if Luz is conformable" Amity turned to Luz, Luz looked down and Amity could feel the fear and sadness off her mate, Amity held her hand and squeezed it "Hey..whatever it is I'll support you 100% dear" Luz looked up and smiled.

* * *

Lilith and Amity were sitting on the couch with King in-between the two so they wouldn't kill one another, Eda and Luz stood in the middle looking at Lilith and Amity, Lilith could notice how both the girls were tense and she could smell the fear coming from Eda and Luz.

"Why are you both so scared? Is this bad information?" Lilith asked and both tensed up "It's not bad..I'll let Luz tell you both" Eda said walking to the kitchen, Luz watched her and then turned to Amity and Lilith once more.

Luz took a deep breath and played with her shirt she wore and Amity felt bad for the Omega she couldn't help but want to help her mate, "I have good news and bad news.." Luz stated, Both the girls listened to Luz intensely.

"Okay well good news we know why I keep throwing up..and well the bad news...I.. I'm pregnant.." Luz said and looked down to the floor, Lilith sighed "Well at least we kn-...wait..YOUR WHAT!?" Lilith shot up from the couch, Luz flinched and held herself.

Amity was frozen in time she couldn't believe what she just heard, Her mate..her lover..had a child, Luz had tears in her eyes "I..I'm so sorry.." Luz ran upstairs and slammed a door, Eda came into the living room "What happened?!" Eda asked and Lilith turned to her sister "Edalyn she's too young to have a child! And she's not even finished school went and how is she going to take care of this child, I suggest she gets rid of it" Eda gasped.

Amity stood up and faced Lilith "She will decide that Not you.." Amity stated, Lilith turned and looked at Amity "You both aren't responsible adults, We will discuss this later for now I need fresh air" Lilith walked out the front door with a slam.

Eda sighed and looked to Amity who was pissed "Kid..can you check on Luz please.." Eda asked holding back tears in her eyes, Amity nodded and went up the stairs she checked all the rooms and then went to the bathroom.

The door was locked and Amity knocked softly "Luz?..sweetie..can we talk?.." Amity asked through the door, she could hear sniffles from inside and movement, she sighed "Luz..I'm not upset..it was just..shocking to say the least.." Amity heard Luz starting to sob again.

Amity looked around and saw some paper she took it and grabbed a pencil, Luz had taught her how to draw a light glyph and so thats what Amity did she slid it under the door and waited to hear anything, she heard Luz sniffle and shuffle around, the glow of the glyph came through the underneath of the door Amity smiled.

The bathroom lock clicked and Amity opened the door slowly, she saw Luz holding the Light infront of her while she sat on the floor, Amity noticed that Luz was smiling at the Light, Luz looked up at Amity and the smile faded.

Amity sat next to Luz on the floor, she saw how Luz looked away and basically folded in on herself Amity sighed, "Luz..its okay..I'm not upset.." Amity pulled Luz into her side and held her, Luz leaned into her side "I..what are we going to do.." Luz looked out toward the door.

Amity thought for a moment, they were both in grade 12 and Luz and her were 18 so in reality they were adults, But Amity knew that her parents wouldn't be pleased she wasn't even suppose to be in contact with Luz let alone Mate with her, Amity knew that they needed to keep it a secret but for how long? She didn't know, all she knew was werewolf pregnancy isn't normal its a faster process and doesn't take 9 months, Amity was deep in thought.

Luz turned to her with tears in her eyes "A-Amity..should we..you know..get an abortion.." Amity tensed at that she turned her head so fast the room was spinning she grabbed Luz into a hug "Luz listen to me, We don't need to listen to anyone else's opinion this is our life and we must decide this on out own, so here's my question to you are You willing to bare a child? And do you want the abortion?" Amity squeezed Luz's shoulders and Luz looked down in thought.

Luz turned her gaze up and smiled at Amity "I..I think I want to have this baby, it is mine and yours" Luz giggled and Amity smiled she pulled Luz into a tight hug and they laughed together tears streaming down their faces.

Eda stood in the hallway she listened to the whole conversation, she smiled and sighed happy that the two of them weren't getting an abortion, of course Eda would have fought against doing that since Luz is like her daughter and now Eda knew she had to protect not just Luz but her Niece or Nephew.

* * *

Later in the evening around supper Eda was making dinner while Luz and Amity watched a movie on Luz's cellphone. Eda peeked in now and then seeing the two cuddling on the couch warmed her heart, Eda smiled and turned back to her cooking.

Eda made sure to not cook anything greezy or in healthy for the girls, King decided he wanted to help cook though it would help if he would stop eating the dough, Eda smacked Kings head with a wooden spoon when he was about to eat more dough.

Eda heard feet coming into the kitchen and turned to see Amity and Luz walking in "What are you cooking Eda?" Luz asked eyeing the bowl she held, Eda shrugged "honestly I'm just throwing things in that are healthy" Eda stated and Amity laughed, Luz just shrugged "Not like I haven't ate your food before" Luz smiled at Eda.

The front door opened and the three of them looked into the living room, there stood Lilith she held books and froze when she saw all eyes were on her "What?" She asked and the three just went back to cooking.

Lilith went upstairs and slammed her door, Luz flinched when she heard that, Amity nuzzled into Luz's neck and wrapped her arms around Luz's waist, they both rocked back and forth Amity hummed a tone and Luz smiled, Eda placed the plates on the table with forks and knifes she watched the two and was happy Amity was so supportive to Luz.

Once Dinner was ready all of them sat at the table, Eda could sense the tension and apparently she wasn't the only one, King and Amity looked like they could sense it too. Luz was less talkative at dinner and Lilith didn't speak either, Eda cleared her throat "So, Lilith what books did you get from the Library" Lilith looked up at her sister "Spell books" then Lilith went back to eating.

Eda notice Amity shot a glare at Lilith, Luz just kept her head down and King well he just inhaled his food, Eda sighed "Alright..listen here all of you, we have to have a family chat on Luz's case" Amity nodded and King did as well and Luz just tensed up, Lilith just turn her head up at Eda, Eda sighed as she thought 'This is going to be interesting..'.


	22. 'Family Discussion'

Eda sat with Amity, King, Lilith and Luz, they were eating dinner when Eda had made the choice of talking about Luz's "Situation" in terms.

Lilith nodded in agreement, but Amity shook her head "There's nothing to discuss" Amity said has she went back to eating, Lilith turned her gaze from Eda to Amity with a shocked expression "Yes there is young lady!, Luz is still in school and does not have a job of sorts and we all are barely living as is and Don't you forget we are wanted by the Emperor himself!" Amity growled under her breath but Lilith heard it.

Lilith slammed her hands on the table which made everyone jump "I will be taking Luz to the Healers tomorrow to see what they can do about that thing inside her" Amity snarled and stood up slamming her hands down now as well.

"You won't be doing that Luz has decided she wants to keep the baby! And you are her guarding!" Lilith growled and pointed to Eda not looking from Amity "You think she is responsible enough to make such a decision, Amity look around you we are living in a shack for crying out loud!".

Eda cleared her throat "Okay we can talk this out not yell arou-" King jumped on the table now making Eda groan "THE KING OF DEMONS WISHES TO BE RECOGNIZED!" All of the three kept yelling at one another.

Eda rubbed her temples and turned to look at Luz, Eda froze she notice Luz staring down into the plate of food, Fist clenched on her thighs and tears wanting to escape, this view of Luz set Eda off.

" **Enough!!"** Eda snarled and shot up from her chair, all three of the group stopped shouting and froze, Eda took a deep breath and pushed her hand through her mane.

"OKAY..now maybe we shouldn't have discussed this, besides its not our kid and to be fair we all are acting ridiculous I mean come on!" Eda explained.

Luz stood up slowly and walked out of the room holding herself she didn't say a word, Eda sighed and turned to Amity nodding her head at her to follow.

Amity nodded and stood up and left the room, Eda shot her sister a glare and waited to know the kids were gone "Really Lily like fucking really?! She's a kid!" Eda was whispering so they wouldn't hear.

"All the more reason she needs to see about an abortion" Lilith crossed her arms, Eda hated how stubborn her sister was at times.

"Yeah well you couldn't have went easy on her?!" Lilith shrugged at the remark and looked away mumbling.

* * *

Luz stared out her window for a good minute or two when there was a small knock on her door, she sighed and whispered "come in" she knew who it was and heard the door slowly open.

"L-Luz you okay?" Luz turned around and with a fake smile said "Never better" Amity sighed and approached Luz.

Amity wrapped her arms around her from behind and rocked her gently, Amity hummed in Luz's ear and Luz shut her eyes and listened.

"Luz..I won't let Lilith hurt you" thats when Amity heard a soft sob escape Luz, she looked at her mate's face and saw tears and she could feel Luz start to shake abit.

Amity nuzzled into her "Luz..talk to me" she wanted Luz to let out some of the stress that was built up in her, but she knew Luz hid these feelings deep down and only let them out when she was alone.

"I-I..w-why c..can't we be h-happy.." Amity tensed up at the mention of this, they both realized that their relationship was complicated.

Amity knew that Luz didn't like the hiding and how the Emperor was seeking her out for freeing Eda and Amity just knew all the stress was building and she knows that Luz..was scared because she herself got cursed from the Emperor, Amity knew Luz was not just physically but mentally hurt.

Amity sighed and turned Luz to face her "do-do you want to get out of here..for abit we can go to my den?" Luz nodded and hugged Amity tightly.

* * *

Eda saw the two girls coming back from upstairs but they both had jackets on and this made Eda concerned "Hey girls where are you going?" Luz turned and said with no emotion "Out.." Luz opened the door and was the first one to exit, Amity followed giving Eda a reassuring smile before closing the door.

Eda felt her chest tighten, Luz had never spoke to her in such a tone it hurt her, Eda wasn't sure where they were going and when it was starting to get late but she knew Luz needed to escape just for abit.

Lilith on the other hand wanted to continue their discussion, "Edalyn you must realize the child will surely be in danger, and no child deserves that.." Eda turned her gaze back to Lilith.

Eda sighed and leaned back in her chair "Lily you know we haven't had a great childhood so maybe we should just leave it up to Luz on this one?" Lilith gasped and covered her mouth.

"Edalyn you can't be serious, after all we are the adults and they are a part of your pack you need to maintain control over then!" Eda closed her eyes.

She knew the pack rules but Eda never was one to follow them, Lilith on the other hand followed them like her lifeline, Eda dug her nails into her arms and glared at Lilith. 

"I won't.." Lilith raised a eyebrow "You won't what?" Eda gritted her teeth "I.Won't.do.it!" Eda stood up and glared daggers into her sister.

Lilith pressed forward "Lilith you must! Its not a good choice to let this be you know what would happen if the Emperor fou-" Eda cut her off "He won't find out and if he tries anything I'll kill him myself" Eda turned and walked out of the kitchen leaving Lilith in shock.

Lilith sat there staring at the plate in front of her, she took a shaken breath and stood up from the table taken her plate to the sink.

* * *

Amity walked a little ways behind Luz, she watched has Luz walked and saw that time from time she could hear Luz mumble under her breath.

Amity loved Luz a tone and was happy that her wolf form had claimed her has her own but, sometimes she wonders if she's good enough for Luz.

Luz stopped suddenly, Amity bumped into her and they almost fell but stopped one another from doing so, "Luz why did you stop?" Amity looked around and saw a weird looking person standing a little bit away just staring at them.

Amity slowly moved Luz behind her, she didn't like the feeling she was getting from this, and has if right on cue more figures appeared, Amity didn't recognize the uniforms they all were wearing.

Amity felt Luz grab her arm, Amity snarled at the figures and one of them held a hand up to stop the rest of them from approaching, Luz whispered to Amity "we need to get out of here..I don't like this" Amity nodded.

They both turned around only to see they were surrounded, Luz and Amity went back to back both snarling and growling at the figures, None of which looked affected.

* * *

Luz saw the group slowly circling the two and watched carefully, something wasn't sitting right inside of Luz she knew this wasn't a normal attack.

Luz saw one of the figures in a tree pointing a tube at Amity, Luz saw the figure blow air through it and Luz's instincts kick in she hugged Amity blocking the pin the threw in the air.

Amity jumped feeling Luz hug her, then she heard it Luz howl in pain and she saw Luz drop to the floor twitching, Amity dropped down by Luz picking her up into her lap.

"LUZ!" Amity shouted shaking her, Luz's eyes fluttered open and shut she couldn't say anything, Amity growled anger filling her up and finally she snapped.

The figures were knocked back by a gush of air and they heard a heart shattering howl, they all looked and seen the Werewolf standing eyes red and droll leaking from her mouth.

The Werewolf charged at them, and they couldn't even see the figure until it was holding them in the air snapping their necks, ripping open their throats or simply throwing them into trees breaking their spines.

Once all the figures were dead or had gotten away, Amity's wolf form turned to Luz who still hasn't moved except for the flinching of her body.

Her wolf picked her up carefully and ran to the den at high speed that only took a few minutes, once the two arrived the wolf took Luz inside and layed her down carefully on the make shift bed.

Luz gritted her teeth and opened her eyes a little seeing the wolf standing above her, she whimpered "Hey..Amity" the wolf licked Luz and snuggled into her.

After a good hour Luz felt strong enough to sit up, she groaned at her head it was pounding like crazy Amity had turned back from her form and held Luz close "Luz lay down your still hurt.." Amity pleaded.

Luz shook her head "I'm fine Amity really I am" Amity whimpered and her ears went down, Luz chuckled "gosh are you going soft on me Blight?" Amity smiled "In your dreams Noceda" Luz giggled.

Amity's smile fell and she placed a hand on Luz's cheek "Luz..I'm so sorry this..this is the second time you've been hurt..and I failed to protect you.." Amity had tears in her eyes.

Luz pulled Amity close and held her "Amity..listen I'm fine most it did was make me tired" Amity snorted her snot away "Yeah..but..but I still failed" Luz shook her head "I was protecting you mi amor" Amity looked up at Luz and kissed her with care.

Amity pulled away and sighed "We still don't know what you were hit with Luz..or even who the fuck those people were.." Luz shrugged "Well I don't know but in honestly I'm feeling fine" Amity shared a look of confusion and hurt "Yeah but still who could be hunting you?" Luz shook her head "Actually..they weren't aiming for me..they were going for you" Amity tensed up.

"M-Me..?" Amity pointed to herself and Luz nodded "I seen one of them in the tree pointing a tube at you and then saw the thing flying toward you" Amity lowered her head "I-I'm so sorry.." Luz hugged Amity "It's okay mi amor we didn't know.." Luz and Amity decided to stay in the den the rest of the night and cuddle till morning.

* * *

Eda woke up to the front door opening then closing, she sat up from her nest and stepped out of it, she staggers to the door of her bedroom and opens it.

Eda walks downstairs and finds Lilith at the door with a bag, Eda raised a eyebrow and cleared her throat Lilith looked up and smiled "Goodmorning sister" Eda nodded.

Eda walked down the rest of the stairs and crossed her arms "What's in the bag?" Lilith smiled "Well I found our solution to our problem" Lilith opened the bag and pulled out some sort of bottle full of small capsules.

"Lily what's that and what problem?" Lilith sighed and shook the bottle "These are from the human realm, they are to control the reproduction state of a female and to remove unwanted ones" Eda gasped and hit the bottle from Lilith's hand.

"LILITH!" Eda shouted and Lilith picked up the bottle from the floor "What!? It's better than surgery!" Eda growled and clenched her fist "You are not drugging Luz!" Lilith sighed "Its not drugging her Edalyn and I wouldn't I was going to explain the pills to her and if she so decided she could us them" Eda huffed and faced away from Lilith.

"You just won't give up will you.." Eda stated and held her head, Lilith placed a hand on her shoulder "Edalyn we must do this, you remember what happened to you don't you?.." Eda snarled and jumped away from Lilith " **we never bring that up!"** Lilith flinched and saw her sisters eye's fighting from red and her usual color.

Lilith backed away and looked down in shame "Sorry Edalyn..I forgot its a touchy subject.." Eda scoffs and walks away from Lilith going into the kitchen, Lilith took a breath in the out "What's touchy?" Lilith jumped and turned to see King standing there confusion on his face.

Lilith thought to herself (Shit..)


	23. Chapter 23

Luz woke up and found herself buried in Amity's chest while Amity held Luz by the waist, Luz turned her gaze up and saw Amity was still asleep, Luz cuddled back into Amity and she could hear Amity's heartbeat.

Luz sighed and closed her eyes listening to the beats of her mates heart, Luz focused on the sound and tried to not picture last night.

Suddenly Luz felt the baby move in her stomach which she was still not used to, she smiled and whispered "You can hear her heartbeat too can't you little one?" Luz placed her hand on her stomach and did little circles.

Luz heard Amity groan and felt her twisting, "Goodmorning mi amor" Amity looked down at Luz and smiled placing a soft kiss to Luz's forhead "Goodmorning" the two stayed laying there cuddled up next to one another.

Luz got an idea "Amity lay you head on my stomach" Amity raised an eyebrow but did has she was told, Luz pushed Amity's hair out of her face and waited.

Amity listened and then felt it, a little kick to her cheek, Amity gasped and smiled she listened again and then felt another kick "Luz the baby is kicking me, this is so cool" Luz giggled.

Amity got off of Luz's stomach and smiled to Luz "What do you think the baby will be?" Luz thought for a moment.

Luz snapped her fingers "I bet its a girl" Amity smirked "I bet its a boy" Luz gasped "Oh oh oh so we have ourselves a little challenge then" Amity crossed her arms "Maybe we do Noceda, but I won't back down" Luz laughed "Me neither Blight" they both laughed out loud and Amity crawled back next to Luz.

Luz cuddled into Amity, "You know even if people don't accept us together I will always love you Amity" Amity leaned down and nuzzled Luz "I love you more Luz" the two of them spent their time in the den cuddled together.

* * *

Eda paced back and forth in her room after her sister brought up the time in her past, Eda sighed and could feel her body shaking she knew she was safe but it was the thought of the accident that happened that dug deep into her thoughts.

Eda walked over to her closet and grabbed a full bottle of booze, she popped it open and started to down the bottle, Eda knew she shouldn't be drinking but it numbed her thoughts and pain.

Eda took deep breaths and tossed the bottle away that was now empty, she walked to her desk and flopped down in the chair taking in a deep sigh when a knock came from her door.

"Go away.." Eda said but the door was opening anyway, Eda didn't look up she just groaned "Lilith go away I don't want to talk about this futher and do not even think about giving those pills to Luz".

"What pills?" Eda's eyes went wide and she turned around to see Luz's plant friend from school, Eda sighed "Its nothing kid what do you need?" Willow looked at Eda and could see the bags under the woman's eyes.

"Eda are you okay?" Eda nodded "never better kiddo" Willow knew she was lying but didn't press futher "I was just coming to hang out with Luz but it seems like she isn't home and I thought you may know where she is" Eda groaned "Sorry kiddo even i don't know her and that green haired girl left last night, they haven't been back since" Willow sighed "Oh okay thanks Eda" Eda waved her off.

* * *

Willow closed Eda's door and walked downstairs, Willow was pissed she wanted to know where they went last night and why were they gone all night long? But she couldn't get any answers without finding the two first.

Willow left the Owl house to search for Luz and Amity, though Willow still didn't know why but she felt the Owl lady was upset and stressing over something.

Willow decided not to worry about it for now and just to find Luz and Amity, she drew up a tracking spell that spawns in an arrow to point her in the right direction.

_10 minutes later~_

Willow stood in a large opening, she saw a large den like cave so she decided to go check it out, she peeked inside and saw Luz and Amity cuddling together.

Willow couldn't help but feel happy for the two, Willow knew that Amity had a hard life at home and that her parents push her to be this so called Alpha of the century, But right now Amity is laying here with the biggest smile and she generally looks happy.

Willow didn't want to disturb the two so she quietly left the area without bugging the two, she now thought what she should do for the day.

* * *

Lilith stood in the bathroom reflecting on the argument her and her sister had just minutes ago, Lilith couldn't help but feel sick to her stomach, She just had to bring up the past and now this demon won't leave her alone.

"Lilith I ORDER YOU TO TELL ME THIS SECRET OF EDA'S THE KING OF DEMONS DEMANDS IT" Lilith groans walking away from King.

She walks to the Kitchen he follows, she goes outside Hooty and King bug her, she tries her sisters room she gets thrown out by Edalyn.

Lilith sits on the couch covering her ears while King shouts his demands, then she heard the door open and spots Amity and Luz returning from their trip.

"OH THANK THE TITAN!, Luz call this rat away from me!" Amity and Luz looked at Lilith, "Figure it out yourself" Luz says and walks upstairs with Amity, Lilith and King watch her walk away.

"OOOOOOOO Someone made Luz mad!" King pointed and laughed, Lilith pushed King away and growled.

Lilith walked upstairs and approached Luz's room, when she gets pulled into Eda's room "You leave her alone" Eda told Lilith, "She just got home and doesn't need you right up her back end" Eda growled and pushed Lilith away from the bedroom door into Eda's room.

Lilith growled back "Jesus Edalyn you don't need to be so pushy" Eda scoffs "You never listen if I don't force you to!" Eda shouted and Lilith knew she was telling the truth.

Eda's room had a knock on it "come in" Eda says and there at the door is Luz and Amity determined faces on "Eda i know you want me to be safe and I understand that but me and Amity have decided to keep the baby" Amity and Luz held hands and kept their determined faces on.

Eda smiled "Of course you can kiddo, I was never going to force you to get rid of little junior" Luz smiled with tears in her eyes "T-thank you" Amity hugged Luz and smiled "I told you Eda would understand Luz" Luz looked at Amity and scoffed "oh shut up" they both Laughed.

Lilith was going to speak and Eda shot her a glare and Lilith shut her mouth instantly, Luz gasped "Hey Eda me and Amity are having this challenge what do you think it is a boy or a girl?" Eda thought for a moment.

"I saw its a boy, but you know I'll be happy with anything even if it comes out a weird looking creature" Eda stated and Amity shouted "AHAH EDA AGREES WITH ME!" Luz shot a look at Amity, "a girl.." they a turn to Lilith who had whispered "What..?" Luz asked eyeing Lilith.

Lilith cleared her throat and played with her dress and looked nervous "I said I think its a girl" Amity smiled at Lilith happy that she's trying to change.

Luz smirked and turned to Amity "So even playing field uh?" Amity growled and wiped her hands down her face, Eda snorted "Well we will know soon due to werewolves pregnancy being faster than 9 months" Luz gulped "W-What!?" Eda flinched "Y-You didn't know that?" Luz was shaking and Amity held her "Luz don't worry its still a few months till you are due don't worry" Luz nodded and snuggled into Amity.

"So anyone wanna go out for Icecream?" Eda suggested and Lilith cleared her throat "No desert before dinner" Eda growled and groaned "God Lily why~" Lilith smirked "Oh..fine this one time Edalyn" Luz and Amity shouted and ran downstairs while Lilith smiled and Eda turned to her "Thanks Sis for trying to change" Eda smiled and walked out of the room, Lilith was just happy Eda was happy.


	24. Chapter 24

_2 hours later~_

The group all came back from their outing to the ice cream shop, Luz was tired has the rest of the group were just fine, Luz knew she was tired due to the pregnancy but she thought it was strange.

Amity on the other hand was watching to make sure Luz was handling the outing, Amity wasn't going to let Luz go through this alone no matter what.

Eda and Lilith were chatting about potions and glyphs the whole way back to the Owl house while King slept in Eda's mane.

Once the group returned to the little opening to the Owl house Hooty came shotting toward them "Hoot Hoot Did you bring any Ice cream for little old mee?" Eda flinched she forgot to get him some.

"Don't worry I got you some Hooty" Luz said and brought a cone that had vanilla and strawberry with flies, Hooty thanked her and devoured the cone the group all shivered watching him eat it was gross.

Amity turned her gaze to Luz who looked extremely tired "Luz do you want to head in and rest sweets?" Amity asked and Luz nodded, Eda opened the door for the group and they all rested for the rest of the evening.

* * *

Willow, Gus and Boscha all decided they wanted to see how Luz and the rest of the Owl house grew were doing since Amity and Luz haven't been at school and Luz doesn't have a scroll.

Willow smiled at Boscha who was notably holding Willow's hand and Willow could see the faintest smile on the girls face.

Gus cleared his throat "So...You two are like..Mates?" Boscha stopped dead in her track's and Willow, Gus giggled when they both turned a deep crimson red.

Boscha turned to Gus and growled while Gus raised his eyebrows up and down with a smirk on his face,Willow sighed "I..I..guess you could say that.." Gus gasped "I KNEW IT!" Both girls groaned and looked away from the young boy.

They noticed the Owl house a little ways away, they continued to walk "So why do you think Luz and Amity hadn't been at school?" Boscha asked and Willow just shrugged "Could be the coven again or Luz and Amity having trouble with their connection again" Boscha growled "God Amity needs to fucking smarting up and let Luz claim her as well its just fucking up their connection" Willow smirked at Boscha "Are you worried about Luz, Omg Boscha~" Boscha growled and crossed her arms looking away from Willow.

They reached the door and seen Hooty asleep so the group carefully opened the door to not wake the demon up, Once inside they noticed Lilith on the couch and Eda in the kitchen.

Eda waved to the group while Lilith sat up "Oh hello Willow, Gus and Boscha nice to see you again" Lilith greeted the group has they waved.

Eda decided to join the group in the living room and smiled "Came to visit with Luz and Amity i take it?" Willow looked down rubbing her neck "Yeah sorry" Eda snorted "Its alright kiddo I know you and Luz are great friends and she loves seeing you guys, she's upstairs with Amity right now she's pretty tired" Willow and the group nodded.

They decided it was best to hang out with Eda and Lilith for a bit so Luz and Amity could rest, Boscha however wanted to be nosy, "Hey Eda where's the washroom" Boscha asked and Eda groaned "Upstairs first door, but lock the window Hooty likes to show up sometimes" Boscha shivered at that and thanked her.

* * *

Boscha walked upstairs, She knew where the washroom was but she wasn't heading there she wanted to know why the two girls haven't been at school and why they haven't called or texted anyone.

Boscha heard them whispering to one another, she walked carefully down the hall to not make any boards creak or groan and approached the door where she heard the whispers.

Boscha stood to the side on the door frame and listened, "Amity your such a baby, I'm fine just tired" Boscha could hear Luz say and then she heard a response from Amity "Luz you need to take this seriously, you are fragile and right now I don't want to risk it with the baby and you" Boscha covered her mouth from the gasp that nearly escaped her mouth, "Your right Amity, I'm sorry mi amor" Boscha decided she should leave before she's found out.

Suddenly the door wiped open and Amity gripped Boscha causing a yelp, Boscha was pulled into the room and the door closed.

Boscha looked at Amity and smiled "O-Oh um..Hey A-Amity what's up?" Amity looked pissed and she growled ears pressed against her head while glaring at Boscha "What did you hear Boscha" Amity's voice was low and full of venom.

Luz stood up from the bed and walked over, Luz saw the grip Amity had on Boscha's arm and decided to interfere with the situation before someone lost an arm, "Amity let go of Boscha, and Boscha you are going to tell us how much you heard" Boscha nodded and Amity let go of the iron grip she had on the girl.

Boscha rubbed the spot that Amity held since it was hurting and growled at Amity "Fuck Amity did you have to hold me that hard I wasn't even fight you!" Amity glared and growled lowly to herself, Luz placed a hand on Boscha's shoulder and smiled "Can you tell us what you all heard Boscha please" Boscha nodded and sat down on Luz's desk chair while Amity and Luz sat on the bed.

Boscha cleared her throat and took a deep breath "W-Well I may have heard a little bit but not alot" Amity snarled "Tell us exactly what you heard now!" Luz placed a hand on Amity's leg and whispered telling Amity to calm down.

"I heard you and Luz chatting but um..I heard that..uh..Luz is..pregnant.." Amity and Luz froze, they were hoping to wait to tell their group of friends but now Boscha knew and they both knew Boscha was a loud mouth.

"Boscha" Luz said while looking worried and scared "Please I'm asking you as a friend and a trusted one at that, Please don't tell the others.." Amity was still frozen processing what she just heard.

Boscha smiled "Luz I may have been a bully to you in the passing years but I've changed and I won't tell anyone I promise" Luz looked down "Even..though I hurt you..when I was cursed.." Boscha's smile faded.

Boscha had tried to forget about Luz's cursed form and how she had cut and threw Boscha into a tree, Boscha shook her head trying to clear that memory away, "Luz..you were cursed and you didn't know what you were doing..I won't take that out on you..I promise with my life I won't say a word" Luz had tears in her eyes "Thank you Boscha" Boscha nodded and stood from the chair.

"Now I gotta go downstairs before Willow and Gus think I fell in the toilet or something weird like that" Amity snorted "Yeah Boscha.." Boscha shot her a glare " **It was one time okay!, I WAS DRUNK"** Boscha shouted exiting the room, this made Luz and Amity laugh.

* * *

Boscha returned from upstairs and Willow could see the girl was flushed "Boscha whats wrong?" Boscha froze and turned to Willow, Willow could see the girl thinking and knew something was wrong "Uh..Hooty came through the window while I was in the washroom" Boscha stated.

Willow stated at her and could see the sweat the ran down Boscha's face, Gus just said "Alright" and continued to talk with Lilith about his illusion class, But Willow knew Boscha was hiding something.

Boscha sat down beside Willow and cuddled into her whimpering, Willow clear her head and smiled at the girl she could ask Boscha later about why she lied but for now she just wanted to cuddle her Alpha and be happy.

* * *

Amity sighed and looked at Luz "Are you sure you can trust Boscha of all people?" Luz nodded and layed back down on the bed and groan has she could feel the nauseous feeling coming to her.

Amity walked over and layed down beside Luz careful to not hurt her and wrapped Luz into a warm embrace and sighed in content when she could smell Luz's scent so close to her now.

Luz giggled when Amity buried her head in her neck and couldn't help but flush abit, Amity nuzzled Luz abit before resting her head in a conformable place on Luz's shoulder.

Luz sighed and held a hand to her stomach "How long do I have Amity.." Amity tensed at the question and really didn't want to worry Luz futher "A few months" Luz groaned "I mean exactly not just saying a few months, tell me the amount please.." Amity thought deep about this and came to the conclusion that Luz would stop asking until she knew.

With a sigh and a tighten of her grip on Luz she told Luz her answer "3 months.." Luz tensed up and her eyes went wide "W-What! But that's way to soon!" Amity could tell Luz was panicking so she did what an Alpha does when their Omega won't stop panicking.

Luz felt Amity bite her neck, Luz felt a sense on safety but also butterflies and she moaned, Amity stayed there until Luz had calmed herself and once Luz was calm she let her neck go.

Luz looked at Amity with love and compassion placing a kiss to Amity's soft lips, Amity then was pinned to the bed with Luz sitting on her waist looking down at her, Amity gulped "L-Luz what are you-" Amity could finish when Luz leaned down and placed a kiss on Amity throat.

Amity groaned and grabbed the bed sheets and held them, Luz sucked Amity's neck leaving a dark bruise and proceeded to go down Amity's neck, Amity groaned and moaned at the action.

Amity yelped when she felt Luz lick her neck and nibble at it, Amity growled but it turned into a groan it was feeling to good and she knew that she wouldn't be able to stop Luz.

Luz licked in circles on the one spot, she saw Amity was enjoying this then Luz got an idea, Luz made sure to catch Amity off guard, then she took a deep breath and pushed her teeth to Amity's skin, she could see Amity get cold bumps.

Amity felt Luz's teeth glide on her skin and she could help but shiver and thats when Luz decided to bite Amity, and Amity moaned and shifted on the bed but Luz didn't move or let go of the bite.

Luz instead moved closed to deep the bite mark on Amity's neck, Luz tasted the crimson blood from her lovers neck and stayed there while Amity was shifting and whimpering below her like a pup.

Once Amity stopped moving and just layed there gasping Luz slowly took her teeth away from Amity's neck and smirked at the mark left behind, Luz licked away the blood and saw Amity flushed.

Luz giggled and layed on her partner, "What's wrong Amity, you like the feeling of being controlled by me~" Amity slowly nodded.

Luz smiled and placed a kiss on Amity's cheek "Aw you really are going soft on my Blight" Amity groaned and covered her face with her hands, Amity yelped when she felt Luz place a finger on her ear and start to circle it.

Amity held the sheets again and gasped from air, Amity's ears were really sensitive and she could help but find it difficult to hold back with Luz playing with her ear, Amity's body decided its own movements and Amity had gotten a boner.

Luz felt Amity's pants have a bulge in it, Luz giggled and lowered next to Amity's ear "Amity are you getting turned on" Amity gulped and nodded.

Luz rocked her hips that sat on Amity growing, Amity groaned and her head flew back "That feel good uh Amity" Luz said has she kept going with a slow pace.

Amity couldn't take it she growled and grabbed Luz flipping her onto the bed, Amity now on top and Luz laying flat on the bed, Luz smirked and Amity had connected their Lips.

Luz and Amity kissed each another, moaning into each anothers mouth and Luz creep her hand down and rubbed Amity's dick through her pants.

Amity's hips moved with each movement Luz made and Amity groaned and growled "L-Luz don't stop" Luz smirked and did the opposite of what she said and stopped rubbing.

"I don't want to spoil the fun" Luz said and Amity groaned, Amity couldn't take the pressure of her pants, she unblucked her button on her pants and pulled them down and took off her underwear as well.

Luz stared at the giant erect dick, Amity smirked "Like what you see Luz" Luz nodded and smiled "Let me take control right now Amity and you'll have the time of your life" Amity thought for a second and nodded "Alright Luz" Luz sat up and looked at Amity "Sit down" Luz commanded Amity.

Amity sat down on the bed her cock straight in the air and Luz crawled toward her, Amity gulped "L-Luz what are you-" Amity was cut off when Luz grabbed Amity's cock and smirked.

Amity gasped and groaned, Luz started to pump the member and stuck to a slow pace and Amity's hips thrust each time Luz stroked.

"L-Luz..f-faster" Luz shook her head "Not yet" Luz rubbed the tip on the dick with her thumb and Amity's head shot back with a loud moan.

Luz licked the tip of the cock and could feel the pulsing going through it, Amity gasped when Luz lowered her mouth around the member.

Luz moved her head up and down sucking in the process, Amity snarled because it felt fucking amazing, Luz was moving her tongue around the cock and moving up and down like a pro.

Amity knew if this kept up she was going to cum, "L-Luz I-I'm going to c-cum if you keep that up" Luz made a pop sound taking her mouth off the dick but kept pumping.

Amity groaned she could feel the knot in her stomach and her hips started going faster, when suddenly Luz let go of the cock, Amity shot her a look of confusion.

Luz only smirked while taking off her own clothen, Luz first slowly took her shirt off then moved down and took her pants off.

Amity watched and was growing more impatient each piece of cloth that fell, Luz finally finished and crawled back to Amity and pinned her to the bed "Mhm I have to say mi amor you look beautiful in this position" Amity smirked "Don't get used to it" Luz giggled.

Luz then grabbed the cock again and held it to her lips, she was about to start but a shout interrupts her "Wait!" Luz looked to Amity who had a worried look "Luz what about the baby?" Luz nodded slowly bitting her bottom lip "I-If your worried we can stop" Luz said.

Amity grabbed Luz waist and Luz gasped and looked at Amity, Luz seen her Eyes weren't their normal golden color they had turn a red and now, "A-Amity!?" Luz asked and didn't get a response.

The Alpha smirked "This is a sight for sore eyes, This is what my host has mm" Luz shivered Amity's voice was deeper and more aggressive.

Luz was then thrown on the bed and pinned her arms above her head and her legs wide open, the Alpha licked her lips, Luz yelped and tried to close her legs but couldn't with Amity sitting in the way.

The Alpha Growled and showed there large canine fangs " **Don't fight"** Luz gulped, The Alpha lowered their self below she grabbed Luz's Legs and buried her tongue into the wet vagina.

Luz groaned and threw her head back she knew what Amity said before about if her Alpha took over to fight but she couldn't help it, Luz found it sexy when Amity became controlling.

Amity came up from Luz's lower parts with her tongue sticky out, Luz was gasping and the Alpha smirked " **you're a dirty little bitch aren't you, mm my host must have enjoyed you the first time round but now its my turn"** Luz gasped and saw that Amity's cock was twice the size it was before.

"W-WAIT!" Luz shouted but The Alpha placed it in Luz's lips moving it up and down, Luz got her one hand free and started to hit the Alpha in the chest trying to move away.

The Alpha growled and launched themselves on top of Luz and Luz whimpered when claws dug into her shoulders " **What did I say Omega!, don't disobey your Alpha"** Luz gasped when the Alpha bite her neck but this time on the other side.

Luz groaned and tried to move she couldn't let Amity do this, Luz saw a glyph on her side table it was a plant glyph her free hand tried reaching it while The Alpha was busy digging into her neck.

Luz's fingers touched the paper as she slid it over closer, Luz screamed in pain when the Alpha bite farther down then they were supposed to, Luz had tears running down her face when she got the glyph.

The Alpha pulled away and Luz shivered when she saw the blood leaking down the Alpha's mouth she tried moving away but The Alpha smirked holding her there.

Suddenly Luz hit the glyph and vines shot out and hit Amity off the bed into the wall and pinned her there, Luz was shaken and grabbed her neck, Luz felt the blood and gulped.

She stood up from the bed and got her clothes on and she saw the Alpha just watching "W-What?" Luz asked and The Alpha laughed " **How did my host fall for you when you can't even serve her Alpha side"** Luz looked away.

2 hours later, Luz sat on the bed and saw Amity's eyes fallen back to gold, Amity groaned and looked up from the Vines seeing Luz sitting on the bed.

"W-What happened" Luz turned and smiled at Amity "Welcome back love, um sorry about the Vines your uh Alpha was different this time" Luz looked scared and Amity gasped "Are you okay?! I didn't hurt you did I?!" Luz shook her head sighing "Well no, just um.." Luz moved her shirt and showed the bite mark.

"L-Luz I'm so sorry" Amity looked down and Luz got up and moved the Vines "Its okay love it happens" Amity hugged Luz and Luz rubbed circles on Amity's back "Let's just rest for now okay?" Amity nodded and they both made their way to the bed to sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

Amity and Luz after having a rest in bed decided they wanted to head downstairs and talk with their friends, Luz held Amity's hand while walking downstairs and meeting up with Willow,Gus, and Boscha.

Boscha gave Luz and Amity a look "W-What?" Luz asked Boscha knowing she wanted to say something "Oh~~ Nothing Luz it's not like the three of us heard banging coming from upstairs" Boscha smirked and turned away from the now two blood shot red teens.

Willow snorted "Oh my God Boscha I think you broke both of them" Gus raised an eyebrow "Broke them?, I'm so confused what are we talking about?" Amity growled and crossed her arms putting on a pout "N-Nothing.." Boscha and Willow busted out laughing and Gus just shrugged.

Luz breaking her trance shook her head and smiled "You guys wanna go to the market or something today?" Amity looked at Luz "You sure that's a good idea?" Luz nodded, Willow stood up from the couch "Sure, I'll treat us to lunch" Luz was bouncing with excitement.

Amity held her hand "Eda,Lilith were going out for abit" Eda poked her head out of the kitchen and smiled "Okay kiddos be safe and be back before 12" Amity gave a thumbs up has the group walked outside.

* * *

Amity was busy looking at the stands the group walked by to notice Luz staring at her, Boscha cleared her throat "So~~ you going to tell us what was all the noise coming from upstairs?" Amity growled and bared her fangs "No." Amity said and looked away from Boscha.

Boscha held her hands up "Okay..someones in a mood today, How about you Luz going to share what the noise was about?" Luz looked at Boscha then at the ground "I..don't think that's a good idea" Boscha raised a eyebrow in confusion.

Willow sighed "Boscha leave the two of them alone" Boscha shrugged "I just wanted to know if they fucked or not-" "BOSCHA!" Willow shouted and hit her arm making Boscha snarl "Ow! What!? What did I say?!" Amity shook her head and yelped when Luz hid behind her.

Amity raised an eyebrow "Luz? What's wrong?" Luz looked at Amity and smiled "Nothing just..anxiety" Amity nodded and let Luz stay behind her while they walked.

Willow was busy whispering to Boscha mostlikely giving her shit for her comment, while Luz and Gus talked about human culture, Amity just walked and watched people in the market. 

Amity froze, her eyes landed on a hooded figure standing in an alleyway watching them, Amity snarled and bared her fangs eyes shifting slightly to red and gold.

The group stopped when they heard snarling turning around to see Amity shifting slightly to her werewolf form, Boscha could tell she was totally pissed but not sure why.

Luz stepped in front of Amity "Amity?!, What's wrong?" Amity grabbed Luz putting her behind her from the figure.

Suddenly the figure disappeared in a cloud of smoke and Amity took deep breaths to calm down, Luz rubbed her back to help calm her down while the group looked around trying to know what just happened.

Willow stepped up first "What happened, why were you so angry?" Amity looked down at Luz and groaned "No reason lets go get something to eat I'm starving" Amity walked past the group and continued walking.

Willow looked at Boscha and nodded for her to follow Amity close, Luz walked with Willow and Gus behind the two, Willow whispered to Luz "Hey..do you know why Amity's acting like this?" Willow seen Luz tense up and gulp "Nope no clue" Luz looked away from Willow not catching her gaze.

* * *

The group made it to the food market and they were all smiling "So what are we all eating then?" Amity asked turning around to the group Boscha jumped in "NOT DOGS!" Luz nodded "YEAH THOSE ARE SOOOO GOOD!" Gus smiled and nodded in agreement, Willow sighed "Not dogs it is then" Boscha and Luz basically took off to the stand leaving the group behind.

Luz turned to Boscha "I'll race ya!" Boscha smirked "Sure thing human!" Boscha shouted and they both took off Boscha was in the lead panting.

Luz suddenly felt a burst of energy and her legs growing faster she growled and took off has hard as she could toward Boscha.

Boscha was surprised to see Luz next to her, Boscha growled and pushed harder but Luz went flying passed her and nearly hitting into the not dog stand.

Luz knelt down panting heavily, Boscha slowly ran up to her "Holy..cow how did you run that fast?!" Boscha said with a smile, Luz shrugged.

The group of three caught up with Boscha and Luz, Amity smirked "Let me guess Boscha beat you Luz?" Willow smirked "Pretty sure that was an obvious choice since Luz is an Omega and Boscha is an Alpha and Alpha's have a faster running speed-" Boscha smirked.

"Nah I lost.." Amity raised an eyebrow "You,Boscha lost a race?" Boscha growled "Yeah so what if I lost!" Amity tensed up "Sorry" Willow hugged Boscha "It's okay love" Boscha melted into Willow's hug.

Amity looked at Luz who was sitting on a bench looking lost in thought, Amity couldn't help but think it was weird that Luz out ran Boscha when Amity had caught Luz the first time so easily.

Luz must have saw Amity staring because she smirked and waved, Amity jumped and smiled "lets get you some food" Luz nodded and stood up and walked over to Amity.

Amity was surprised when Luz placed a kiss on her cheek and walked over to the stand, Amity smirked and touched her cheek blushing, Boscha leaned on Amity "Oh~~~ you have it bad don't you" Amity growled and pushed Boscha away who was laughing.

* * *

After the group was eating their food and talking Luz couldn't help but feel eyes on her, Luz turned her head and squeezed her eyes to see if someone was watching her, Luz noticed the figure by the tree and how they ducked for cover when she spotted them.

Luz gasped and turned to the group, none of them seemed to notice the figure or her gasp, she place her not dog on the table no longer hungry due to the fact she felt uncomfortable.

Amity felt Luz snuggle up against her side, Amity turned and saw Luz's worried expression "whats wrong?" Amity whispered and Luz didn't look up "It's them, the hooded people they are watching" Amity tensed up.

Amity knew she wasn't seeing things, Amity wrapped an arm around Luz and pulled her closer "Don't worry I've got you" Luz snuggled into Amity.

"Ew get a room you two love birds" Amity turned to Boscha who made the remark and shook her head with a serious face on, Boscha knew what that face meant.

"We should get going" Boscha said with a serious tone, Willow frowned "But we still have so much time left" Luz looked at Willow and sighed "Yeah why don't we all go to the library or something" Willow smiled "That sounds like a good idea or~~" Luz looked at Willow.

* * *

The group found themselves at a bar, Amity and Luz both stood dumbfounded that Willow had suggested this, worst of all it was a lesbian bar.

Amity groaned "I am not going in there" Willow pouted "Oh come on Blight you know you wanna" Luz growled a little which made both Willow and Amity tensed up.

They turned to Luz and Luz held a hand to her mouth "S-Sorry that was unintentional" Luz looked away from them still holding a hand over her mouth.

Amity remember that Luz definitely couldn't go into the bar due to her condition, Boscha decided to speak up "Well we could just go for the dancing and not drink if your worried about that" Amity glared at Boscha.

Luz nodded "Yeah why not we all need a break from life" Amity looked at Luz in disbelief, Gus decided he just wanted to go home and left the group of girls to their party at the lesbian bar.

They all walked into the bar and immediately they were hit with the smell of alcohol, Luz grabbed Amity's hand and pulled her to the dance floor, Willow shrugged and smirked at Boscha "Bet I can handle more shots then you" Boscha smirked "Is that a challenge Love?" The two walked over to the bar.

* * *

Amity saw Luz holding her hands and smiling shyly "S-so wanna dance?" Luz asked and Amity smiled "Why not" Amity grabbed Luz's waist and Luz placed her arms around Amity's neck and they started to dance slowly to the song playing.

Amity giggled "You know I remember when we danced at grom and we fought the beast while we danced" Luz smiled "Yeah it was magical" Amity groaned "Really Luz, Puns right now" Luz smirked "You know you love them" Amity shook her head "Titan help me" Luz rested her head on Amity's shoulder while they continued dancing.

Luz sighed and closed her eyes "This is nice for once we aren't running from danger and just enjoying life" Amity smiled "Yeah but knowing your luck we'll have trouble come our way" Luz gasped and hit Amity's arm playfully "Jerk!" Amity laughed and kissed Luz's cheek.

* * *

Later on Amity and Luz held eachanothers hands to not lose one another in the group of people in the bar, they both decided they've had enough dancing and wanted to reunite with Willow and Boscha.

Amity groaned "Where are those two, they weren't on the dance floor or in the bathroom or the god forsaken private rooms" Amity shuttered when she had to look in the private rooms and seen unspeakable acts.

Luz laughed "Hey at least we didn't see anyone who knows us here" Amity looked at Luz and Luz's eyes widen "Am-Amity did you see someone in the private room we knew" Amity nodded slowly and Luz winced "S-Sorry Ami" Amity looked away "Let's not speak of this after today okay?" Luz nodded.

The two went bad to searching for their friends and they couldn't believe what they saw at the bar was Willow and Boscha both nearly blackout drunk and a shit tone of shot glasses around them.

A group was watching the two shot back another shot and then slam the glass down at the same time, Amity groaned and told Luz to stay here while she got the two drunks.

Amity shouted "Okay funs over time to go home" grabbing Boscha and throwing her over her shoulder "N-nO YoU cAn'T HaNdLe me!" Boscha shouted and tried to wiggle out from Amity's hold which failed.

Amity turned to see Willow staggering over "HeY yOu PuT DoWn mY GiRlFriEnD!" Willow shouted and then Amity bent down and picked Willow up over her shoulder has well.

Luz giggled seeing Amity walk back toward her holding two wiggling drunks on her shoulders, Amity groaned when Boscha's finger went in her mouth "Can we go home now" Amity asked and saw Luz holding back a laugh "Yeah" Luz said and turned walking toward the exit.

"HEY!" Amity and Luz turned around, the bar tender pointed at them "You haven't payed for your shots yet!" Amity winced and Luz tensed up, "How much is it?" Luz asked and took the paper from the bartender.

Luz's eyes shot wide and she turned to Amity.

Amity nodded and Luz turned back to the bartender "Distraction spell" Luz tried to pull out a potion but instead threw Hex mix at the bartender and ran off out of the bar with Amity following behind.

Amity could hear the bartender yelling for them to come back but they kept running and when the two could tell they weren't being followed they slowed down.

Amity huffed out a long breath and looked at Luz "Maybe I was wrong, your not the only one that gets us in trouble" Luz laughed and shook her head "I guess your right, man I can't believe I threw Hex mix at that guy" Luz buried her head in her hands.

Amity held back a laugh "I believe I remember Lilith telling me something similar happened with Her and Eda after the duel you and I both cheated at" Luz looked up from her hands "Oh God..I'm turning out like Eda aren't I?" Amity laughed "what do you mean turning, you basically act like her daughter Luz!" Luz groaned and looked away from Amity.

They were at the clearing to the Owl house, Amity noticed how Boscha and Willow both passed out on her shoulder while they were walking, Luz didn't tell Amity but she had throw up on her back from both the two friends.

* * *

Amity placed both girls down on a group of blankets and made sure they were cuddling and covered Boscha and Willow with a blanket.

That's when Amity smelt throw up and groaned, she walked out of Luz's room and closed the door carefully not to wake their two friends, Luz stood in the hallway.

Amity shot Luz a glare and Luz tensed up "What?" Luz asked and Amity pointed to her back "Is there throw up down my back Luz?!" Luz tensed up and looked away "Maybe.." Amity groaned "Gross!" Amity ran to the bathroom while Luz laughed at her.

Amity made sure to have a nice long shower, she was enjoying the water hitting her back, when there was a knock "Amity it's Luz, I have extra clothen here for you" Amity smiled "Come in" Luz opened the door and placed the clothen on the counter.

"Okay I'm heading off to bed Ami Goodnight" Luz said and walked out of the bathroom, Amity smiled and finished up her shower, got her pair of shorts and tank top on that Luz borrowed to her and left the bathroom.

When Amity walked into Luz's room she saw Luz lying in bed and the two friends still out cold, Amity walked over to the bed and crawled in making sure to curl up right up to Luz.

Luz turned to she was buried into Amity's chest and wrapped her arms around Amity, Luz held Amity's waist and could hear Amity's heartbeat "Love you Luz" Amity said placing a kiss on top of Luz's head "Love you too mi amor" Luz said and kissed Amity's neck bone and both feel asleep peacefully.

* * *

Willow woke up to the sound of choking, she jumped awake and looked around for her glasses, when she found them and put them on and saw that Amity and Boscha were asleep but couldn't find Luz.

Willow got up out of the blanket bed and walked to the hallway with a groan due to the hangover, she walked to the bathroom and heard the sound coming from there.

She knocked on the door "Hey you okay in there?" Willow asked but no one answered, Willow tried the door and it opened so Willow decided to check up on whoever it was. 

Willow saw Luz wiping her mouth and flushing the toilet "Luz, are you okay?" Luz looked at Willow with bags underneath her eyes, Luz looked dreadful "..yeah..I'm okay" Luz said.

Willow looked her up and down seeing how Luz looked weak and sick, not to mention the bags under her eyes weren't due to sleep lost, Willow knew abit about human health but not lots.

Willow sighed "Luz you're not okay, look at yourself" Luz nodded slowly "I-I know..but please..don't tell Amity.." Willow raised her eyebrow at that comment "Luz you could be sick or worst, we should get you to the healers and-" Luz cut her off "No.." Luz sat on the toilet seat and looked down at the ground.

Willow walked over and knelt down "Luz, what's wrong talk to me please.." Willow pleaded with Luz, but Luz shook her head "I..I'm fine" Willow growled and grabbed Luz's shoulders "Luz, stop saying your fine when you aren't look at yourself you are getting weaker and weaker what's going on?!" Luz had tears in her eyes.

Luz tried her hardest to hold them back and not cry but that proved pointless when Willow pulled her into a hug and the walls fell apart and the tears just poured out.

"I..I don't know Willow but..I don't want to worry Amity.." Luz said sobbing into Willow's shoulder, Willow shook her head "Luz we are a pack we have eachanothers back, Amity would just worry for you due to the fact she loves you" Luz nodded slowly.

Willow heard a knock at the door "Who is it?" Willow asked, "Boscha" Willow said "Come in" the door to the bathroom opened and in came Boscha who looked extremely tired and hung over.

Boscha stopped dead in her track's when she saw Luz and Willow "Luz,you okay?" Boscha sounded worried and Willow's never seen Boscha act like that before.

Luz nodded and waved it off "Yeah..I'm fine" Boscha squinted her eyes "I don't believe you, due to the fact you look like shit" Luz sighed and looked at the floor again.

Willow decided to tell Boscha what happened "I woke up and found Luz in here throwing up and no looking to well.." Boscha walked over to Luz and placed a hand on her shoulder and knelt down to Luz's eye level "Luz..is it that thing we talked about?" Luz looked away from Boscha and nodded.

Willow raised an eyebrow "Um..okay what are you two hiding" Boscha side eyed Willow "Luz..can I tell her?" Luz looked at Boscha thinking for a moment then she nodded slowly.

Boscha turned to Willow blank faced and said "Luz is pregnant" Willow's jaw dropped, "Wait..wait a minute did i hear that right?" Willow asked and Boscha nodded.

Willow looked at Luz who was physically shaking in her seat and Willow sighed "Luz..why didn't you say anything sooner, does Eda know?" Luz nodded "I..I was scared to lose you guys has friends" Willow shook her head "We'd never leave you alone Luz" Luz smiled "Thank you.." Boscha smirked "So like can we get out of this gross smelling bathroom" Luz nodded.

The three decided to head downstairs and relax, Willow went to the kitchen to make the three of them hot chocolate, and Boscha sat down in the arm chair in the living room while Luz layed on the couch.

Boscha couldn't help but stare at Luz who was rubbing her stomach, Luz caught Boscha staring and smiled "Would you like to feel the baby kick?" Boscha looked away blushing that she was caught staring.

Boscha thought for a moment then mumbled a "yes please.." in which Luz nodded, Boscha walked over and Luz sat upright on the couch so Boscha could sit beside her.

Luz took Boscha's hand and placed it on her stomach, Boscha closed her eyes then she felt it, her eyes flew open and she turned to where her hand layed.

She felt a little kick to her hand, Boscha smiled wide "It's actually in there Holy shit.." Boscha whispered in disbelief, Luz saw how Boscha was so shocked and surprised.

Willow walked into the room carrying the mugs of hot chocolate, when she spotted Boscha holding Luz's stomach and smiling, Luz turned to Willow and waved.

Willow smiled and walked over "What are you doing?" Boscha jumped and removed her hand from Luz's stomach, Boscha looked up at Willow and cleared her throat "N-Nothing just..um..nothing" Boscha looked away blushing.

Luz laughed and looked at Willow "Would you like to feel?" Willow thought about it then nodded, Boscha moved over and let Willow sit next to Luz, Luz held Willow's hand and placed it on her stomach.

Willow's reaction was more calmer then Boscha, Willow smiled and Luz could see tears in her friends eyes "Willow are yo-" she was cut off when Willow pulled her into a hug.

Luz wrapped her arms around Willow who was crying, "I..I can't believe it..L-Luz you're going to be a mommy" Willow said and Luz nodded "Amity is quite excited about being a mama too" Boscha frowned suddenly and Luz looked at her "Boscha what's wrong?" Willow let go of Luz and turned to Boscha who looked pale.

Boscha looked at the two who were looking at her worried "Um..Nothing just thinking" Boscha stated and looked away from them, Luz leaned on Willow and took a sip of hot chocolate.

They decided to watch a movie on the crystal ball, Luz had fallen asleep a little while into the movie, Willow turned to Boscha "What made you upset earlier love?" Boscha tensed up and sighed "A-Amity's parents love, they hate Luz and if they find out about..the situation who knows what they may try" Boscha said while worry was all over her face.

Willow gasped "I never thought of that.." Willow looked at the sleeping human, Then her gaze went down to the small round belly "You don't think they would.." Willow asked staring at Luz's stomach, Boscha growled "Over my dead body and Most likely Amity wouldn't allow that" Willow nodded "Me too, we need to make sure Luz stays safe" the two nodded to one another and decided to try and get a few more hours of rest.


	26. Chapter 26

Willow woke up from the couch, noticing that Boscha was cuddled right up to her and Luz had woken up already, Willow turned and saw the human cooking breakfast.

Willow could smell eggs and a type of meat, It made her mouth start to water, Willow carefully moved Boscha so she wouldn't wake her.

Willow stood up with a stretch and a groan when some of her body parts popped, Willow sighed and walked into the kitchen where Luz turned and smiled.

"Want some coffee or apple blood?" Luz asked Willow who nodded and sat down at the table, she watched Luz turn on the coffee machine and hum a song.

Willow raised an eyebrow "What song you humming Luz?" Willow looked genuinely curious Luz smiled and shrugged "I don't know to be honest, My mami used to sing it to me when I wasn't feeling the greatest but it always made me feel better" Luz had a distinctive look that worried Willow.

Willow stood and moved to stand by her friend and sighed "Luz, you okay?" Luz didn't turn or look at Willow, Luz seemed so far off deep in thought.

Luz smiled and turned finally paying attention to Willow "Yeah, I guess I'm just missing home" Willow hugged Luz and Willow couldn't help but feel her friend tense up, Willow sighed "Its okay to miss your mom Luz everyone here understands" Willow heard a sniffle and looked up to see Luz holding back tears.

"T-Thanks Willow..I guess I'm just scared.." Luz looked at Willow and could see her friends concern "Why are you scared Luz?" Willow asked in a soft tone still not letting Luz go from the hug, Luz sighed and placed a hand on her belly.

"I-I..guess it has to do with me and Amity..we both aren't witches..and Amity isn't human..what..what if something happens to the baby because of me.." Luz's voice cracked and shook with fear, Willow gasped.

"Luz, look at me" Willow said in a stern voice making Luz turn her head and look at the strict Willow "You and Amity both love eachanother yes or no?" Willow asked and Luz sighed "Of course we love eachanother..but-" Willow cut her off "Do you wanna have the baby no matter what is wrong with them?" Willow asked looking Luz in the eyes.

Luz froze, she saw the desperate and worried look in Willow's eyes looking back at her, Luz opened and closed her mouth trying to form words only to have none come out, Willow sighed "Luz, answer the question please.." Luz looked away from Willow and out the window in the kitchen "..yes..of course I do.." Luz whispered and Willow looked up at Luz who had a serious look on her face.

"Willow..I..I love Amity..more then anything, I myself..have health problems..but I would never ever think of getting rid of my child due to that fact" Luz had her eyes closed at the last part, She could feel Willow's grip tighten around her.

Willow rested her head on Luz's back between her shoulder blades "..good.." Willow whispered back and was genuinely happy that Luz wasn't planning on going back on having the baby.

Willow let go of Luz and stepped back a little bit so Luz could continue cooking, Willow walked over and grabbed a cup from the cupboard and got herself some coffee.

Luz made a plate up for Willow and placed it in front of her, "Thank you Luz this smells delicious" Luz smiled and turned back to the stove top.

Suddenly another person was yawning and walking into the kitchen, Luz turned and seen Amity who looked tired "Heya Ami how was your sleep" Amity rubbed her eyes and slugged her way over to Luz.

Amity wrapped her arms around Luz waist and hid her face in Luz's neck "Mm" Amity groaned and Luz rested her head on Amity's "Aww my puppy is tired, why don't you go back to bed?" Luz asked and Amity shook her head.

"Can't, I have to go with Eda today.." Amity spoke in a low crusty voice, Luz looked at Amity and smirked "Oh and what are you two doing today?" Amity undid her face and smirked "Well um.." Amity turned to Willow.

Willow smiled "Heya don't mind me just enjoying my breakfast and coffee" Luz snickered and Amity turned back to Luz and whispered "You know we need snails and well..we are going to need baby stuff so I'm going to be working with Eda for sometime.." Luz frowned "I thought you were part of a rich family?" Amity growled "They won't help us and they would definitely not support us being together.." Luz froze and looked at Amity.

Amity sighed and snuggled Luz's neck "Don't worry Luz, I'll support us no matter what" Luz giggled when Amity started placing small kisses on her neck, "Okay okay Amity I'm cooking, get yourself some coffee and I'll dish you up" Amity smirked "Okay Luzura" Luz gasped and watch Amity walk over to the coffee maker.

Amity grabbed a mug and poured herself some coffee, Willow smirked while Amity walked to the table with her mug of coffee "What are you smirking at?" Amity asked Willow who just shrugged and turned back to her mug.

"So...a baby uh" Willow asked and Amity spat her coffee across the table choking at the out of nowhere subject, Luz rushed over and pat Amity on her back to help clear her air way.

Amity growled and looked at Willow who just smirked "Who told you.." Amity spoke with a gruff voice, Willow shrugged "Boscha but.." Amity groaned "I knew we shouldn't have trusted her!" Luz looked at Amity and clear her throat "Actually I let her tell Willow because well she found me this morning throwing up" Amity looked up fast with worry on her face "Are you okay?" Luz smiled "I'm fine don't worry" Amity looked at the table now covered with coffee.

Amity stood up and got a cloth to clean up her spat up coffee, Willow sighed "So Amity are you excited?" Amity perked up and looked up at Willow "Of course I am, Luz is my Omega and my girlfriend so basically I am living the life right now" Amity said smiling widely.

Willow giggled "So, what do you guys think it is like is it a boy or girl?" Amity and Luz groaned in unison "I still say its a boy" Amity said pointing to herself while Luz rolled her eyes "Mhm well I think its a girl just saying" Luz looked at Amity who was squinting her eyes.

Willow chuckled "Oh of course you two both think its the opposite gender" Willow took a sip of her coffee and bit into her eggs, Luz grumbled her way back toward the stove top and Amity shook her head "Still say its a boy.." Amity whispered under her breath and ended up with a oven clove being thrown at her head.

Boscha walked in and stopped dead in her track's, she saw Willow laughing her ass off while Luz and Amity shouted at one another playfully and Boscha just held her arms up and turned on her heels "It's too early for this.." and left the kitchen.

* * *

Eda and Amity stood at the stand dealing with Witches and Demons looking at their human artifacts, Amity groaned when one Demon kept trying to get an artifact for a cheaper price.

"Listen buddy its 20 snails or nothing" Amity growled and crossed her arms the Demon groaned and tossed twenty snails down on the counter, Amity smirked and passed the item to the demon while scooping up the snails "Thank you!" Amity said while the Demon grumbled away.

Eda snorted and looked at Amity "Damn kid you don't back down easily do you?" Amity seen Eda smirking at her and could tell Eda was proud of her, Amity looked away blushing "Y-Yeah I guess.." Eda seen Amity was uncomfortable "I am proud of you kid, your taking responsibility and taking care of my Owlet normally Alpha's would leave them to deal with it on their own but...maybe I was wrong about you" Amity looked up.

Amity seen Eda was smiling and had peace in her eyes Amity couldn't help but smile at Eda "Thanks Eda, Honestly I don't think I could leave Luz at all" Amity felt her chest tighten at the thought of Luz being alone during this time.

Eda snorted "Well kiddo, you are part of the bad girl coven now so no backing out now" Amity rolled her eyes and went back to dealing with another customer who was interested in some sort of tool, Amity groaned when he started to try and discuss the price to lower it.

* * *

Luz was cleaning the house while Eda and Amity were gone, suddenly Boscha grabbed her arms and dragged her to the couch and made her sit down, Luz raised an eyebrow at her "What?" Luz asked and Boscha growled and pointed at Luz "You are not cleaning while you are pregnant!" Luz was a little shocked.

Boscha sighed "I..I don't want you to over work yourself.." Boscha flushed red crossing her arms and looking away from Luz, "Boscha I am happy your worried for me but I can still do stuff.." Luz was going to try and stand when Boscha growled and put a hand on her shoulder.

Luz sighed and sat back down and looked at Boscha "Happy? I'm sitting here now not doing anything" Boscha smiled and nodded walking away, Luz's jaw dropped and she scoffed has Boscha walked off.

Willow laughed from the arm chair she was sitting in "Wow I've never seen Boscha pull her Alpha status out to make someone listen to her like that before" Luz looked to Willow "She normally either demands it or they start a fight but Boscha actual is trying Luz, so maybe just listen and relax" Luz nodded slowly and sighed.

Luz layed on the couch staring at the ceiling, she understands that Boscha is trying to be nice but she can still do things she's not fragile, Luz groaned and rubbed her eyes "Willow how long until I can move?" Willow laughed "You've seriously just layed there for like three minutes Luz and your already bored?" Luz nodded with a pout on her face.

Willow sighed "Boscha!" Boscha came out of the kitchen "Yes Willow?" Luz looked up at the two "Luz would really like to do something what do you think about going out or even just heading to the library just something?" Willow asked Boscha who looked at Luz and could see Luz's displeased look on her face.

Boscha sighed "I guess we could go get lunch or maybe go to the library.." Luz shot up from the couch happy that she can move again, Willow smiled at Boscha who groaned.

* * *

The three left and made their way to the market through the forest, Luz was shaking with excitement, Boscha sighed "Luz you've been to the market how many times now?" Luz looked back to Boscha and smiled "Too many to count but its just beautiful out today" Willow grabbed Boscha's hand.

Boscha turned her gaze to Willow who was looking up at her, Boscha smiled and turned to watch Luz basically skip down the dirt path toward the market.

Willow whispered "Thank you for letting her go out" Boscha looked down at Willow who looked up smiling and Boscha scoffed "its..fine lets just keep an eye on her so she doesn't hurt herself" Boscha stopped dead in her track's "Speaking of which..where is she?" Willow looked from Boscha and saw Luz was gone.

Willow sighed and let go of Boscha's hand who turned into her werewolf form so sniff out the human who ran off, Willow followed the werewolf who followed Luz's scent.

They found Luz at a stand where there were small animals on display, Boscha's wolf form growled and walked up behind Luz and picked her up by the back of her sweater, Luz let out a yelp in surprise to be picked up off the ground.

Luz saw Willow standing with her arms crossed and not happy, Luz laughed shyly and poked her finger tips together "I..I can explain" Luz said and heard the Werewolf form growl, Luz looked up at the werewolf and smiled "Heya Boscha..can you put me down" Boscha looked like she was thinking then shook her head no.

Luz groaned, Willow walking in front of her while Luz was carried by Boscha, they passed the owl ladies stand and Luz saw Amity raise an eyebrow seeing them pass "Hi Amity!" Luz waved and Boscha stopped so Luz could wave.

Amity just shook her head and smiled, knowing full well that Luz must have ran off and Boscha being Boscha wasn't having that happen again, Amity looked up and seen the three continue on their way, while another customer showed up.

Luz started humming the song again and Willow smiled, Boscha watched has people moved aside to let her large werewolf form walk passed them, Suddenly Boscha stopped she smelt human blood and raised a brow.

She looked down to Luz who was just humming her song and didn't seem harmed, Willow looked up at Boscha looking confused, Boscha sniffed and could tell it wasn't coming from Luz but someone else.

Boscha growled and placed Luz down carefully, Willow walked over and grabbed Luz's shoulder "Somethings wrong.." Luz looked to Willow who spoke and saw fear in her eyes.

Boscha suddenly scooped both girls into her mouth and started to run, Willow was inside her mouth while Luz's head stuck outside, Luz couldn't help but laugh hearing Willow shouting from inside the mouth.

Luz stopped laughing right away when she saw a hooded figure aiming at Boscha "BOSCHA DROP!" Luz shouted and Boscha did just that as the dart shot pass her, Boscha looked over and seen the figure reloading.

Boscha spat out the girls and turned back into her normal form, grabbing both the girl's hands and running away from the figures view.

Boscha tossed both Willow and Luz into a door way and slammed the door shut and moved a large couch in front of the door, Willow and Luz were breathing heavily while Boscha stood tense and watched the door that she had blocked with the couch.

Boscha watched the shadow of feet passing by the door and stopping in front her heart stopped, she listened and waited to see if they were going to try the door, but the shadow continued passed the door.

Boscha let out air she didn't realize she was holding in, Willow sighed and turned to Luz who looked panicked, Willow's eyes widen when she saw Luz breathing pick up.

"Luz, calm down in for 4 out for 8" Willow whispered and held Luz's shoulders, Boscha turned and saw Willow dealing with Luz's panic attack so Boscha stayed on guard.

Luz's breathing started to slow down and she calmed down "Okay..okay I.. I'm good" Luz said Boscha sniffed the air and found no new scent, Willow sighed "Boscha who the fuck was that?" Willow asked still in a whispered tone.

Boscha shook her head "I..I don't know if it wasn't for Luz I would have been hit with that dart and-...wait.." Boscha turned around and looked at Luz "How did you know that guy was aiming at us?" Luz tensed up and turned her gaze away from Boscha's. 

"Me and Amity had a run in with them awhile back, they tried to hit Amity with a dart as well but they hit me instead.." Luz heard two gasps "Are you okay?!" Boscha said a little to loud.

Willow shot Boscha a look telling her to quiet down, Luz groaned and held her stomach gritting her teeth, Willow looked at her with concern "Luz are you okay?" Luz nodded slowly "must have been from the running.." Luz said through gritted teeth.

Boscha's ears went down "I..I'm sorry.." Luz looked at Boscha "Don't worry..it wasn't your fault" Boscha looked around the room and saw another couch and walked over cleaning it off.

Luz felt herself be lifted off the floor and she looked to see Boscha carrying her over to the sofa, Boscha slowly and carefully placed Luz on her back on the couch and smiled "Rest we'll watch over you.." Boscha saw Luz give her a thank and close her eyes.

Willow sighed "Boscha..what do you think those people want?" Boscha turned to Willow and looked down thinking, Luz said they went after Amity but hit her instead, then they were here today and nearly hit herself.

Boscha gasped "Their after Alpha's, it makes sense first Amity then Me?" Willow raised an eyebrow "but..why?" Boscha growled "I don't know!?" Willow flinched.

Boscha sighed "I'm sorry..for getting angry its just..who the fuck are those fuckers.." Willow pulled Boscha into a hug "don't worry Boscha they are gone now.." Boscha sighed and buried her face into Willow's shoulder.

Luz groaned in the distance, She wishes she was home now not just because her stomach is killing her but she doesn't feel good and she wants Amity here with her because she's scared.

Boscha looked at the floor and seen water, Willow followed her gaze and raised an eyebrow, they looked at where the path lead and they both gasped when it lead to Luz, and it clicked for both girls that Luz's water had just broke.


	27. Chapter 27

Boscha and Willow slowly turned to one another, Willow whispered first "What do we do?.." Boscha looked around the room they were trapped in, there were no windows and the only door was blocked and the stalkers were outside.

Boscha sighed "I don't know.." Willow looked at Luz, who layed on her back on the couch with a pained expression on her face. Willow then had a thought that just now acurred "Boscha...isn't it too early for the baby yet.." Boscha thought for a moment then to answer Willow's questions Boscha grew incredibly pale.

Luz could be heard whimpering, Willow felt the need to be there for her but didn't know how to provide that for her, Boscha cleared her throat "Okay Luz we need to get moving" Boscha clapped her hands together and walked to where Luz lied.

Boscha reached out to touch her but stopped when she heard Luz growl lowly as a warning to not touch her, Boscha looked to Willow and saw that she heard the growl too.

Luz wasn't moving unless she was forced to, and that could effect her body worse than the better, Boscha lowered her hand away from Luz and sighed "Okay new plan we need to get in contact with a healer or possibly anyone" Luz muttered something but Boscha didn't hear it correctly "huh?..what was that Luz?" Luz snapped "VINEY!" Luz dropped immediately and yelped in pain.

Boscha helped Luz back to lying down and pushed her hair out of her face, Willow ran over to help has well "Willow, help calm Luz down we need to get her under control.." Willow nodded and knelt next to Luz and whispered calming things.

* * *

Amity groaned and slammed her hands on the table "You can't get this item for sale if it's not on for sale!" The buyer scoffed and stromed off, Amity growled "Yeah whatever!" Eda walked over placing a hand on her shoulder "Kid why don't you take a break you seem..angry" Eda pointed to Amity's arm which had shifted slightly to her werewolf form.

Amity groaned and turned away from the table "I'll..be in the back" Amity said and Eda nodded has Amity walked away, Amity entered into the back of the tent at Eda's stand and growled looking at her arm.

She smacked her forhead "Why..why can't I do one simple task without you coming out!" Amity growled under her breath, a shadow appeared in front of her and Amity sighed "what do you want now.." the shadow laughed " **well if you must ask, I wish to be in control just for a little while"** Amity snickered "Not happening..we remember what happened last time you took control.." the Shadow hummed " **yes not my..best..performance but that was during the course of inter course.."** Amity glared at the shadow.

The shadow snickered " **aw come on Amity Blight you must be tired by now and besides..Luz liked me last time..why wouldn't she now.."** Amity growled and bared her fangs "Shut up!" Amity tried to hit the shadow but her glaws went right through it.

The shadow rolled its eyes and had its arms over their chest " **you done puppy.."** Amity took a deep breath and let it out in a long sigh "it's not happening so why don't you just go.." the shadow shrugged **"Got nothing better to do with my time, besides you called me here with the anger you pulled from deep within soo...."** Eda pushed through the tent and saw the teen talking to herself.

"Whatcha doing kiddo?" Amity jumped and turned to see Eda staring at her confused "Uh...thinking?" It sounded more like a question then an answer, Eda just shrugged "Well okay then, anyways I think I'm closing up the stand for today too many people pissing me off" Eda stated.

Amity nodded "Oh okay then, I think I'm going to find Luz and the group" Eda smiled "Alright Kiddo, hey when you find Luz tell her she's cleaning Hooty later" Amity looked at Eda "I'll do it for her, she shouldn't be doing stuff that deals with chemicals" Eda hummed and nodded "Okay fine with me as long has it gets done" Amity rolled her eyes and left the tent while walking she could hear Eda's loud snorting laugh which made Amity smirk.

* * *

Luz gritted her teeth and her breathing became panting, Willow tried to calm her down but nothing seemed to be working, "Luz you need to breath slowly you'll end up hyperventilating and passing out" Willow said softly, but once again Luz didn't really pay attention.

Boscha snapped.

"Luz listen to me right now!" Boscha shouted with a stern voice, Luz looked at Boscha but still was panting "Okay good now breath in for 4 out for 8" Luz nodded and followed Boscha's breathing and eventually she began to calm down.

Willow sighed "thank goodness, thank you Boscha" Boscha smiled and nodded to Willow, Luz suddenly screamed Boscha rushed and covered her mouth but the damage was done.

The people who had been hunting them began to hit against the blocked door, Willow yelped with which hit, Boscha growled at the sight of the door moving ever so slightly.

Luz whimpered "I.. I'm s-so..sorry" Willow turned and held Luz's hand "Don't be Luz, you didn't mean to your in pain and its understandable" Luz gave a weak smile but then pain shot through her once again making her yelp and squeeze Willow's hand.

Boscha stood there growling, while Willow kept Luz as calm has she could, "Willow! Are you able to put vines around the blocked items so we have more strength against the door!" Boscha shouted and Willow nodded making a spell circle many vines shot up and wrapped around the entrance to fortifie the door.

Luz was scared she turned to see what was happening "are..are we going to make it.." Luz asked and Willow squeezed her hand "We'll be fine Luz" Boscha turned and smiled "I'll protect you both, its my job after all has an Alpha" Luz looked shocked that Boscha was taken the lead in this.

The thought was cut short when Luz felt something pushing against her lower area, she growled and threw her head back, Luz couldn't describe the pain and agony she was in, normally in the human world you'd be given pain medication but since they were stuck in a room with people trying to hunt them she had no choice.

Willow began to think of what she was taught in Healthcare by her dads, Willow jumped into action and began to set up a make shift birthing area, she had removed Luz's pants and underwear but place a blanket over her for privacy, and had used two more vines to hold Luz's legs up and open.

* * *

Amity continued down the market path while she sniffed for Luz's or Willow's scent but it was increasingly difficult due to the amount of people in the market.

Amity jumped when a hand fell on her shoulder and she slowly turned, there stood Emira with Viney "Hey Mittens whatcha doing?" Amity let out the breath she was holding "Looking for Luz and Willow have you seen them?" Viney and Emira thought for a moment "nope" they both answered in unison.

Amity pouted "Oh..okay" Emira could smell how her sister was upset "Hey Mittens don't worry you'll find your mate don't sweat it" Amity sighed "okay can..can you both help me" Emira nodded while Viney smirked "Sure Amity we'll help ya" Viney said and Amity smiled.

Viney ran off in one direction while Emira ran off in another, Amity continued straight, Amity couldn't help but feel a large fear setting in and she just hoped she was fearing something and it wasn't her connection with Luz.

* * *

Viney ran down the path and looked around the market for the human or Willow, Viney didn't know who Boscha was but hoped she could see either of the two she knew.

She then caught wiff of a scent she was familiar with "Willow" Viney whispered to herself, she started to run in the direction of the scent and followed it, it went straight for awhile but weirdly it suddenly turned off the path into a dark alley.

Viney felt the air stand up on her neck, she stalked forward and heard voices but it wasn't of willow or Luz, but of multiple people she heard them hitting something but couldn't see what.

Viney peeked around the corner and saw tons of people in hooded cloaks, she never saw these people before but got a weird vibe from them, Viney then hear Luz scream, it came from the build to her right.

Viney ran passed the alleyway once no one was looking and looked for another entry way, but saw no windows no doors, but Viney being in detention alot she knew another entrance no one else would.

Viney ran toward the wall and pushed off it to the other making her way up, Viney jumped and grabbed the side on the roof and pulled herself up, she looked around and saw what she was looking for "bingo" Viney whispered and walked over to the vent.

* * *

Willow was trying everything for Luz but nothing could stop the agony the human was facing and no one knew where they were or what they were dealing with.

Willow heard a screaming coming from above them, Boscha heard it too, suddenly Boscha was slammed to the floor by something that fell on her, Willow coughed due to the dust and waving her hand in front of her to clear her vision, Willow spotted Boscha and another person.

"Viney!" Luz shouted and Viney stood up off of Boscha and tan over to Luz, "Luz what's wrong I heard you scream, and what's with the dudes outside the door?" Willow placed a hand on her shoulder "We'll fill you in later right now Luz needs your help, you're in healing and beast keeping right?!" Viney nodded.

Willow pushed Viney over to Luz "Good because I'm panicking and I don't know what to do, and Luz is having a baby!" Viney turned her head over her shoulder to Willow "What?!" Boscha groaned and rubbed her head "Ugh..no thanks I'm okay just got crush by a random stranger.." Willow turned and smiled "Sorry Bosch" Boscha crossed her arms and pouted on the ground like a child.

Viney made a spell circle and held her hand over Luz's abdomen, Viney's eyes glowed yellow "The baby looks fine but early like..really early" Luz gulped "is..is it going to make it.." Viney's eyes went back to normal and she gave Luz a small smile "The baby will be fine..but premature which means it could have health problems.." Luz had tears pricking her eyes, suddenly another wave of pain hit Luz and her head shot back a silent scream filled the air.

Viney place her hand on Luz's forhead and felt her heating up, "Okay Luz we are going to deliver the baby" Luz gasped "N-no..not without..A-Amity" Viney made Luz look at her "Luz, you can't wait you need this done now" Luz frowned a tear sliding down her cheek "o-okay.." Viney nodded "Willow come help me with this, I assume this is Boscha?" Viney pointed at the pink girl who still sat on the ground pouting.

"Yes thats Boscha" Willow says and Viney smiled "Alright Boscha, you watch the door make sure those freaks don't get in here" Boscha nodded.

Viney turned back to Luz, walking over to her lower part and nodded "Alright Luz your pretty far along now should take a few push's" Willow held Luz's hand and smiled to give her reassurance.

* * *

Amity had no luck in finding Luz or Boscha or even Willow, Amity sighs and texts her sister to tell her the news, Emira texts back that she had no luck as well, so Amity goes to Viney and texts her bit receives no text in return.

Amity decides to re group up with Emira and wait on Viney, "Emira has Viney texted you yet?" Emira frowns looking at her scroll "No..no texts weird though" Amity looks down to the dirt path.

"Lets go find them" Amity says and Emira nodded, the two Blights take off in the way Viney had went and Emira picked up her scent right away while Amity struggled.

Emira made sure her sister followed her while they ran down the path, Viney had gone this way awhile ago but it was still recent, Emira notices that she seemed to go toward the wall then walk away then around a building.

Emira shushes her sister and stalks closer to the wall and peeks around the corner, they don't see anyone, but they see a really beating up'd door, Emira turned down the alleyway and walked toward the door.

It seemed to be beating by tools and not claws, Emira knocked on the door "Hello?..anyone here?" Suddenly the door flew open and hit Emira in the face causing her to fall down in the dirt.

Emira groaned in pain, she felt her noise that was definitely broken and bleeding, Emira looked up at whoever had just knocked her with the door.

Emira flushed red, seeing a shocked Viney stood above her "Oh God! Emira!" Amity ran over to help Emira up, Viney jumped back when she heard Willow shout for her, Emira looked at Viney "Hey..did you find them?" Viney nodded slowly "But,slight problem.." Luz screamed and Amity nearly knocked Viney over running through the door.

Amity knelt right by Willow "Luz! I am here whats wrong!" Luz's eyes shot open and Amity could see they were bloodshot and had shock in them "A-Am-" another scream came out when the pain hit.

Amity was worried and didn't even see Viney and Emira join them back in the room, Viney went back to work helping out Luz and Amity held her hand, Emira was more worried than ever "What's wrong with Luz?! What happened?!" Boscha growled "She's having a baby!" Emira froze shock written all over her face.

Suddenly Viney smiled "Your nearly there Luz, Just one big push" Luz growled and tighten her grip on Amity's hand nearly breaking it has Amity flinched in pain.

Then it happened, everyone went quiet, the only sounds that filled the air was the loud cries of a baby, Viney was wide eyed holding the baby in her hands.

"We need a blanket, to keep the baby warm!" Boscha passed Viney her shirt and Viney wrapped the baby in it, cleaning up the mess off the baby, Amity was frozen staring at Viney with wide eyes.

Viney smiled at Luz and Amity who both were looking at Viney for the news, "Well guys where is your new baby girl" Luz gasped and felt tears pricking her eyes, Amity leaned into Luz and when Luz turned to Amity she had her own tears in her eyes.

Viney walked over and cradled the child, Amity out stretched her hands when Viney passed the baby girl to her, Amity looked at the babies small face.

Amity was in a trance, the baby had Luz's tan skin but Amity's ears and the girl was so tiny, Amity turned the child so Luz could see, Luz smiled and pulled Amity close has the now family held their child and cried happy tears.

Viney, Willow,Boscha and Emira all watched the happy moment all were smiling and Willow was a little shocked when she saw that Boscha had tears running down her own face, Willow grabbed Boscha's hand and held it squeezing it to give Boscha peace.

Luz could help but coo when the babies ears twitched in her sleep, Amity kissed Luz's forhead "you did it Luz, you did amazing" Luz nodded "shes perfect" Luz gently brushed her finger against the babies face.

When the baby held Luz's finger and wouldn't let go, Luz froze and her grin just grew wider, Amity was just happy to have Luz and their new daughter save and sound, Amity saw Luz was tired "Luz you look tired go ahead and rest I'll watch her" Luz with half lidded eyes nodded and turned her head to rest comfortably on the old couch, Amity couldn't take her eyes off their little girl, she was so fragile and precious "I'll protect you with my life just like your mama" Amity whispered to the baby, the group all decided to rest for a bit before they made their way to the healers to get Luz and the baby checked out.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy and I have given Amity and Luz's daughter A name and We will see what happens Next muahaha lol 😆 anyway enjoy.

_Luz was walking through the woods when she spotted a light in the distance, She couldn't help but investigate what the caused this light in the middle of nowhere._

_Luz stalked carefully not making noise in case of an inturder or perhaps another Omega she felt anger but fear all at once._

_Luz poked her head out of a bush into a nearby clearing, futher ahead of Luz she spotted one thing she thought she'd never see again._

_The portal._

_Luz couldn't help but stare at the figures who stood in front of the door to Luz's world, Luz felt something was wrong, the two figures wore cloaks and their backs were to Luz._

_Luz suddenly heard a baby cry and she had a sense of instincts telling her to help the child, Luz couldn't spot it in the opening but she could hear it clear as day._

_The figures turned slowly around, Luz's eyes wided._

_In the man's arms were Luz's and Amity's daughter crying and reaching for Luz, Luz growled and ran at them claws out ready to fight._

_Suddenly she was pinned to the floor by a third person, Luz was stuck staring at the two tall people who held her daughter, she saw they removed their hood and Luz couldn't stop the fear show on her face._

_There before her very eyes stood the Blight parents, Odalie and Alador Blight, Luz glared at them and Alador smirked down at Luz's child "Odalie dear it was such a waste to have such a creature born by a human.." Luz growled and fought against her random capture._

_"Certainly dear, Amity wasted her time with a lowly human half breed and made that creature, let's simply do our family a favor and return this abomination to it's realm" Luz gasped and froze from fighting the person who stood above her._

_The portal behind the adult Blights opened and the yellow light blinded Luz who had to turn away from the light at first but returned her gaze to the portal, Luz got one of her arm's free and reached out to the Blights who held their daughter "NO P-PLEASE!" Luz shouted tears stream down her cheeks._

_Alador laughed and in a minute time stopped for Luz, she watched has Alador threw her baby through the portal and how the crying of her child stopped right away, Luz's hand that was out stretched fell to the floor and her eyes were wide mouth hung open._

_"That's better, now that creature is gone and rid of all that remains is you.." Alador pointed to Luz who didn't move at all, she was staring at the portal that now slowly closed._

_"Amity dear, take care of the little problem" Luz tensed up when the person above her replies "Yes,Mother" Luz knew that voice and from the mothers words the one who held Luz down was no one other than Amity Blight._

_Luz was thrown against a tree her back shot up with pain has she stared at Amity her mate, her lover, her friend.._

_"AMITY WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!" Luz shouted and scurried away from Amity stalking toward her, While Luz crawled away from Amity all the while the Adult Blights watched with smirks on their faces._

_Amity was now in her werewolf form stalking up to Luz on all fours "A-Amity p-please you d-don't need to do t-this.." Luz pleaded while crawling backwards from Amity's large form._

_Amity's eyes were red and glaring at Luz, fangs bared and claws out digging into the dirt with each step, Luz was terrified, Luz covered her head when Amity's wolf form pounced a blood curtailing howl filled the air._

* * *

Luz screamed and shot up eyes wide and heart pounding, Luz was breathing faster than normal and her whole body was covered head to toe in sweat.

Luz looked around and saw that she was no longer in the forest, she sat in a bed and had on a hospital robe the lights were blinding and she could feel the headache approaching already, Luz wiped the sweat away from her eyes and closed them keeping her hand over her eyelids for a moment to breath.

"Luz?,you alright?" Someone asked, but Luz remained holding her hand over her eyes and sat still for a moment to recollect her thoughts, Luz tensed up when she felt someone touch her and growled "s-sorry.." someone said as they removed their hand.

Luz decided to spread her fingers and peek to see who was in the room with her, their beside her bed was Emira who looked worried, Luz sighed "no it's okay Emira, sorry for growling at you" Luz slowly lowered her hand away from her eyes and took deep breaths.

Emira smiled at Luz, "it's okay Luz, wanna talk about whats bugging you?" Emira sat on the edge of the bed and placed a hand on Luz's leg, Luz groaned "N-not really...it's..it's embarrassing.." Emira let out a small snicker "what were you dreaming of Mittens~?" Luz flushed beet red "No!..well..she was there but not the way your thinking" Luz rubbed her arm up in down it was a tick she had from when she was in the human realm.

Emira hummed and nodded in thinking "Well what is it Luz, I won't judge you I promise.." Emira said with a serious smile and Luz could feel her squeeze her one leg a little, Luz sighed and closed her eyes lowering her head "..okay.." Luz said.

Luz explained everything that she had dreamed about and Emira didn't interrupt just hummed in agreement or nodded for Luz to continue, Luz finished her explanation and slowly looked up at Emira.

Luz found Emira deep in thought and a frown on her face, Luz frowned and lied back down on the bed throwing an arm over her eyes to block the light "See I told you it was a stupid dream.." Luz said with a sigh.

"no..I.. I believe you" Luz removed her arm from her eyes and looked shocked at Emira thinking she heard it wrong "w-what did you say?.." Luz asked and Emira smiled but it looked faked "I said I believe you, We know our parents aren't...'accepting' and understand if you're afraid of them, we ourselves are afraid of them Luz.." Emira placed a hand on her chest clenching her shirt and staring at the hospital floor.

Emira jumped when she felt arms wrap around her, she turned and seen Luz holding her with a tight grip and her eyes were shut with tears running down her face.

Emira smiled and wrapped Luz into a hug back, Luz wiped her tears away and smiled "S-Sorry guess I'm still emotional" Luz laughed and Emira giggled "Yeah most likely, but gotta say Luz you're little girl is a cutie just like you" Luz smiled but frowned looking around the room she started to panic.

Emira layed a hand on Luz's shoulder and squeezed "Don't worry Luz she's fine, Amity is watching over her, and making sure no one touches her" Luz nodded "I..I wanna see them" Emira smiled "Of course just let me get you a wheelchair, the doctors gave you pain medication that may make you dizzy" Emira got up and walked out of the room, little bit later she returned with a chair and rolled over to Luz's bed.

Emira helped Luz off the bed and into the chair making sure not to hurt Luz or drop her Emira lowered her down slowly into the chair, Luz thanked her Emira nodded and started to Push Luz to meet up with Amity and their daughter.

* * *

Eda stood outside the nursery watching Amity sit by her kiddos kid and Eda couldn't help but feel proud of Luz and protective of now the Blight child who is carefully watching the little one while Luz rested.

"Eda!" Eda turned to whoever called her name and saw Luz smiling and waving like crazy while being wheeled over toward her.

Eda smiled and walked over to Luz, Eda bent down and wrapped Luz into a hug "you did good kid, she's beautiful" Eda whispered into Luz's ear while they hugged "Thanks mom.." Luz tensed up and Eda's eyes went wide.

Pulling back abit to look at Luz Eda smirked "Kid did you just call me..mom?" Luz was beet red and was staring straight not looking up to Eda but nodded in agreement, Eda snorted and hugged Luz again rocking her side to side "Well Kiddo if yit makes you happy I don't mind it, my Owlet" Eda could feel Luz's grin go wider at the nickname.

Eda let Luz go and smiled at her "Well kid what are you waiting for, go be a mom" Luz nodded and ahad a determined look on "I won't let you down Ma'am" Luz did a salute and Emira laughed shaking her head wheeling Luz away toward the nursery.

Eda shook her head sighing "what am I going to do with you kid" Eda said with a big smile on, and she watched as Luz was wheeled into the nursery to go visit her little Owlet that her and Amity were waiting on.

* * *

Luz smiled when she saw Amity watching the baby with heart filled eyes and a smile on her face, Emira rolled Luz over and Amity jumped alittle when she realized someone entered the room.

Emira smiled to her sister "Amity if you are tired they have designated sleeping areas for you" Amity shook her head "I'm fine Em but thanks for everything" Emira nodded and left the nursery.

Luz hugged Amity and placed a kiss on her cheek, Amity snuggled Luz's neck and sighed "I missed you" Luz giggled "I was just sleeping babe" Amity flushed red and buried her face in Luz's neck to hide it from everyone.

Luz looked over at the crib that held their daughter, Amity moved over so Luz could move in closer and when Luz saw their little girl her heart just melted, there in the crib was a tiny tan baby girl who was skinny and had pointed ears that would twitch when she heard a nose or something would bug her.

Luz reached over and placed a finger and petted her daughter head,Luz smiled and turned to Amity who was watching with a smile of her own.

The baby started to move around, both Luz and Amity watched as the baby let out a small little grunt that made both parents awe and have tears.

Luz noticed a nurse walking over to her and Amity, "Hi you must be Ms.Noceda and you must be Ms.Blight, Correct?" Amity and Luz nodded to the nurse who smiled "Congratulations on the little girl, but we need to talk about your plan on her health wise" Luz's eyes widen and her eyebrow crushed together "w-what health problems?" Amity pouted and placed a hand on Luz's shoulder.

The nurses smile disappear and was replaced with a frown "oh..I am sorry Ms.Blight I wasn't aware that Ms.Noceda wasn't informed" Amity nodded "it's alright can you..please give us some privacy" the nurse nodded and backed away out of the room.

Amity sighed and looked at Luz who held a worried gaze at their child "Luz, listen to me" Luz slowly looked up to Amity "our daughter has you know was born premature, which means she hasn't fully developed yet and her body is very weak and fragile" Amity explained not looking away from Luz's eyes.

"She may develop..Issues.." Luz gulped "w-what kind of issues.." Amity squeezed Luz's shoulder and sighed "many of different ones,we don't fully know what but..the doctors won't know till futher on since our daughter is the first half human, Half witch and werewolf breed." Luz looked defeated in a way her face paled and her fist tighten on her robe.

Amity pulled Luz into a hug and held her there while Luz broke down sobbing, Amity hushed her and rubbed her back in circles and she herself had tears forming in her own eyes.

There was a knock on the nursery door, Amity wiped her tears away and cleared her throat "come in.." Luz looked toward the door to see the nurse peek her head back into the room.

"Is Ms.Noceda alright, does she need anything?" The nurse asked Amity, Luz shook her head "No she's okay just shocked" The nurse nodded to Amity.

"Um well I came to inform you that the child may be hungry, and we needed to know if you are bottle feeding or breast feeding" Amity looked toward Luz who was busy staring at their daughter "b-breast" Luz said through a shaky breath.

The nurse nodded and moved toward the crib "I'll help grab and pass her to you Ms.Noceda" Amity narrowed her eyes watching the nurse carefully, Luz nodded and the nurse carefully reached down into the crib and wrapped her hands around the tiny child.

The nurse picked up the blanket under their daughter and wrapped it around the girl, Luz reached out to be passed the child,the nurse smiled and approached Luz with the wrapped up girl.

Luz heard the child grunt not liking being wrapped up in the blanket, the nurse gently placed the girl into Luz's hands, Luz pulled the child into her chest and shushed her child, Amity smiled "your a natural aren't you Luz?" Luz smirked "well when you help raise lot's of cousins it sticks with you" Amity moved beside Luz and petted their child's head gently.

Luz sighed "well I should probably see if she's hungry" Amity blushed and cleared her throat "Y-yeah if you want I can leave and give you priva-" "No..please don't leave me" Luz rested her head on Amity's shoulder.

Amity smiled "okay Luz, I won't go anywhere" Luz nodded and got to work seeing if their daughter was hungry, Luz shuddered when she felt the girl shift and start to feed.

"Wow, I guess she was hungry" Luz said through giggles, Amity smirked, the tiny girl let out whimpers while she feed, Luz couldn't help but stare down at their daughter deep in thought.

"What are we going to call her,Amity?" Amity looked up at Luz and saw she was looking at their daughter and Amity thought for a moment "Mm what do you have in mind Luz?" Luz looked up at Amity and smiled "well, how about Grace Noceda-Blight?" Amity perked up "T-That sounds like a great name" Luz smiled and nodded "My little Grace" Luz smiled.

There was a knock on the nursery door again Luz raised a brow and looked at Amity, Amity stood up and walked over to the door and opened it a little and peeked out, Willow stood there and waved Amity stepped out of the nursery and closed the door.

Willow looked at Amity who smiled at her "Willow? What's up?" Amity asked Willow sighed and rubbed the back of her neck looking away from Amity "W-We have a problem" Amity raised a brow "What problem?" 

Willow sighed and waved Amity to follow her, Amity hesitated but decided to check this issue out, Amity followed Willow down the halls "Amity, whatever you do don't panic" Willow said not turning to look at Amity who now is extremely worried.

Willow stopped by the exit, Amity stopped by Willow who nodded their head at the window Amity lifted the curtain and peeked out to the main waiting room, she froze and dropped the curtain immediately.

Amity turned to Willow "How are they here?!" Willow shook her head throwing her arms out "I don't know, but we need to think of something" Amity bit her bottom lip looking away from Willow.

"Do the twins know?" Willow looked genuinely worried "yes,but they don't know what to do Amity, that's why we came to you" Amity closed her eyes lowering her head.

Amity thought for a moment 'They are Grace's grandparents, but do we want to trust them..' Amity covered her mouth with her hands and groaned "I-I don't know" Willow nodded and turned back to the window peeking out.

"What's wrong?" Amity and Willow jumped and turned to the voice, Amity sighed when it was just Eda and Willow slowly turned back to the window, Eda approached the window and ripped them open looking out.

Eda growled "Oh fuck no!" Amity tensed up when Eda stormed through the doors to to waiting room, Willow looked across to Amity who stood frozen, Eda approached the two talking to the front desk.

"Get the fuck out of here before I throw your sorry asses out of here!" Eda growled and glared at the two, There before Eda stood both Blight parents who turned to look at Eda with blank expressions on their faces.

"Edalyn Clawthorn, why am I not surprised to see you here, did your pet fall ill or did it finally get hurt?" Odalie said while she glared at Eda, the nurse behind the counter moved away sensing the tension in between the two families.

Eda snarled "Get.Lost.Punk" Alador stepped up and sighed shaking his head "We aren't leaving, we were informed our daughter is here" Odalie looked behind Eda "Speaking of which there she is" Eda turned around and seen the Blight child slowly making her way toward Eda.

Alador looked unimpressed "Amity dear, you have some explaining to do" Amity flinched at her fathers tone, Eda snarled and bared her fangs at the Blights who just smirked at Edalyn.

Amity rubbed her arm and looked up at her parents, Odalie raised a brow "Well we are waiting dear?" Amity's ears pressed up against her head "um..well uh" Alador snarled "Blights do not stutter!" Eda stepped in front of Amity and snarled right back.

Amity had a surprised expression on, she didn't expect Eda to defend her, and to shield her from her father was a brave move "Leave her alone!" Eda snarled at Alador.

Both of the Alpha's glared at one another snarling and had their fangs bared, the nurse stepped in between the two "I am going to have to ask you both to calm down or you must leave the premises" Eda huffed and her shoulders relaxed as Alador did the same.

The nurse turned to Amity who was frozen in shock "Dear who do you wish to enter the room is your choice" Amity looked at the nurse with a shy smile and out of the corner of her eye she could see her parents glaring at her.

Eda huffed and put a hand on Amity's shoulder "Let's go kiddo" Amity turned and was guided back to the inside of the hospital, she looked back at her parents who were pissed.

* * *

Luz laughed when the baby kept grunting when the blanket was placed around her, "Sweetie you need this to stay warm" Luz said gently but once again the baby grunted and kicked the blanket away.

Luz huffed and smiled "Okay, fine you get your way this one time" Luz held Grace close and rocked her gently, Grace turned onto her side and yawned burying her face into Luz's chest.

Luz smiled when Grace cuddled into her, Luz bent down and placed a kiss on her daughter's forhead, Luz heard the door open and perked up and looked over to see who had just entered the room.

Luz was expecting Amity or even Eda but the person who entered was Boscha, she looked shy and wasn't looking in Luz's direction "um..hey Luz.." Boscha waved and finally met Luz's eyes.

Luz smiled and waved her over, Boscha perked up when she saw Luz allowing her to come closer, Boscha walked slowly over being wary of how close she got, Luz giggled and when Boscha was close enough Luz grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the chair beside her.

Boscha yelped in surprise when she was pulled into the chair, she looked over at Luz and saw a giant smile, Boscha then looked down and was surprised to see Luz holding the baby and it was fast asleep.

Luz saw the stars in Boscha's eyes when she saw Grace, Luz smirked at Boscha "Wanna hold her?" Boscha eyes went wide "n-no I couldn't.." Boscha waved her hands in front of her, Luz rolled her eyes and placed Grace into Boscha's arms making Boscha freeze her movements.

Boscha looked down and then back up at Luz who was smiling, Boscha looked back down and pulled Grace closer and got a little noise out of the baby when Grace buried her face into Boscha's shirt and groaned, Luz watched Boscha's ears flap in excitement.

"H-have you named her yet?" Boscha asked and looked back to Luz who nodded "Grace Noceda-Blight" Boscha smirked "its a nice name" Luz watched has Boscha pushed a little bit of hair out of Grace's face "Grace Noceda-Blight, Uh..it's fitting" Boscha exclaimed and smiled to Luz.

Luz nodded they heard the door to the nursery open and Boscha looked up at the door, she froze when she seen Amity who watched her carefully.

Boscha smiled shyly and Luz waved "Hi Sweetie, who was at the door?" Amity tensed up "Oh..no one" Luz raised a brow and lowered her hand "What's wrong?.." Luz asked Amity who wouldn't met her eyes.

Luz looked down to Boscha "Watch her for us please" Boscha nodded slowly and Luz walked up to Amity and guided her outside the nursery room, Amity sighed and buried her face into her hands.

Luz frowned "Ami whats wrong?, talk to me.." Amity removed her hands and had tears in her eyes, she pulled Luz into a hug and held her tight when she began to sob.

Luz sighed and wrapped her arms around Amity, Luz snuggled into the crook of her neck and whispered calming things into Amity's ear.

Little bit later Amity began to hiccup when she ran out of tears, Luz backed away and met Amity's eyes she wiped tears away with her thumb, Amity took a deep breath and leaned into Luz's hand on her cheek.

Luz smiled and kept rubbing Amity's cheek, Amity looked Luz in the eyes "I-It's my p-parents.." Amity saw Luz's smile drop into a frown and she stopped dead in her track's of rubbing Amity's cheek.

Amity looked at Luz who had the look of worry all over her face "L-Luz?" Luz went back to rubbing Amity's cheek, "w-what about them?" Luz asked and Amity sighed "They are here,and they are angry with me" Luz gasped "N-no they..do they know?" Amity shrugged "I..I don't think so, they were just told I was in the hospital.." Amity said but Luz looked ready to have a panic attack.

Amity grabbed her shoulders and squeezed "Luz, look at me" Luz slowly looked Amity in the eyes and gulped "You know I won't let them hurt you or Grace, but Grace needs to know her family right?" Luz thought for a moment then, she knew she'd want Grace to meet Camila and knew it was the only fair thing for Grace to know her other half of the family.

Luz sighed "your right.." Amity smiled and gave Luz a kiss on the lips,Luz closed her eyes and pulled Amity closer has they held one another they felt eachanother not wanting to pull away.

But Amity had to breathe so she broke the kiss,both were gasping for air Luz smiled and turned back to the nursery "They can meet Grace but if they do anything wrong I won't hesitate to tell them to leave" Luz said and Amity nodded.

* * *

Emira growled has she peeked out the window, seeing her parents in the waiting room was a surprise at first but knowing them they were here to look like responsible parents.

"Emira?" She froze and dropped the curtain and turned to the voice,there stood Amity looking at her "Oh hey Mittens" Emira waved and smiled at her little sister.

Amity waved back, Emira saw her starting to walk to the waiting room, Emira jumped in front of the exit and blocked Amity from going in there "Amity where are you going?" Emira asked and Amity sighed "To tell Mother and Father they get to meet their grandchild" Amity could see Emira's jaw drop.

"Your letting those..monsters go and met your kid!" Emira growled out and Amity sighed "Emira its for Grace's sake she needs to know her family" Emira shook her head "What does Luz think about this uh!" Amity growled back at Emira "I asked her before hand Emira and she said she was fine with it!" Emira huffed and looked away from Amity "You're making a mistake Amity believe me please.." Emira whispered to Amity who now was breathing to calm herself down.

Amity looked up a Emira who held her shoulders and had a pleading look in her eyes "Emira...they may be horrible but.." Amity sighed out and could see Emira shaken "They still are our parents.." Emira sighed "I..I know Amity but please..please make sure Luz and the baby is safe.." Amity nodded slowly and did one thing Emira thought she wouldn't.

Amity pulled Emira into a hug and held her tightly, Emira was stiff as a board for a moment then relaxed and returned the hug to her little sister "I'll be watching though outside of the nursery" Emira whispered to Amity who could just snicker "Alright Em, your protective side is showing" Emira rolled her eyes "Someone has to watch out for you and Edric" Amity let go of Emira and smiled "Love you Em" Emira smiled and ruffled Amity's hair "Love you too Mittens, now go tell Mother and Father but..be careful please" Amity nodded and walked away out to the waiting room.

Emira sighed and closed her eyes, she tightened her fist and growled, she hated her parents with a passion they left for days on end and left the twins and Amity alone.

To Emira they weren't her parents and they were dead to her, She looked down the hallway and made her way toward the nursery to wait for her parents to arrive, Eda stood outside the nursery as well and Emira smiled when the older woman waved to her "Damn kid you look ready to rip someone apart, you okay?" Eda asked and Emira growled "Never better.." Eda frowned and placed a hand on Emira's shoulder.

Eda lowered her self to be at Eye level and smirked "Let me guess,your parents pissed you off?" Emira looked away from Eda but nodded and Eda snickered "And you're here to watch over Luz and Amity aren't you?" Emira looked at Eda with shock but Eda smiled "I know more about you Emira then you think, I had to go through alot in my childhood but I understand you're case is a little different" Emira just stared at Eda who held her shoulder with a meaning.

Emira sighed "C-can you stay here when they come to meet Luz and the baby" Eda snorted "Well that's why I am here kiddo, I ain't letting those two hurt anyone of you" Emira smiled and hugged Eda, Eda smile grew and she hugged the girl back "Thanks Eda" Eda sighed "No problem kiddo" they both stood there in the hug for a minute just enjoying the embrace.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys this is the last Chapter of The Hunt, But!
> 
> Part 2 of the story will come out and I am planning to make this one in the later years of Amity and Luz's parenting 
> 
> Tell me your opinion about this and give feedback back on what I can improve or what you like for future reference 😉

_Tension...Utter Tension_

Is what Amity Noceda-Blight feels right now has she's facing her two parents, Odalie raised a brow "Well, Child what is the meaning of this?" Amity gulped and didn't notice her nails digging into her palms.

"Well.." Amity cleared her throat when she noticed her voice was shaky and stood up straight putting on her persona for bravery infront of her parents.

"Mother,Father I have the honor to tell you that you are now Grand parents and the Blight bloodline has increased" both parents looked ahead at their youngest daughter in shock.

Alador cleared his throat and cleared the shock out of his system "Amity and per' tell who?" Amity took deep breaths "Me Father and I would like for you to meet your grandchild" Alador smirked down at Amity "Well, Meet we sha'll lead the way" Amity turned away from her parents.

Amity was having a near heart attack at the fact her father was not upset but seemed proud, but it could all be due to the fact they do not know who Amity had the child with or who was waiting for them by Amity's daughter.

Amity walked and could hear two pairs of footsteps behind her, She now knew her parents were serious about meeting her daughter and Amity was now starting to second guess herself.

"Mother...Father" Amity looked up to Emira who stood with a scowl on her face and there behind her stood the owl lady side glancing the Blights.

"Emira..it has been to long tell me how's your friend Viney?" Odalie said and Amity seen anger fire up in Emira has her sister snarled "Viney.is.my.girlfriend!"Odalie responded with a sigh and a eye roll to the older Blight.

Amity sighed and looked up to her parents "Come on its a little ways away" Amity continued toward the nursery door before she opened it she cleared her thoughts and took deep breaths in and out.

* * *

Luz laughed when Boscha looked panic when Grace tried to bite her chest "Luz I'm serious what do I do!" Luz couldn't spot laughing at the girl who was normally so uptight and a bully just to panic over a baby.

Luz grabbed Grace and rocked her carefully to sleep, Boscha sighed in relief "Geez Luz you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Luz smirked at Boscha and Boscha could see the evil look behind it "Oh but Boscha~ how are you going to take care of Willow's pups if you can't handle a friends" Boscha tensed up and Luz could see red shoot up her face.

Boscha growled and crossed her arms mumbling and not looking at Luz like a five year old, Luz snickered and looked back down to Grace who was letting little snores out.

Luz and Boscha both looked to the nursery door when they heard it open with a creak, Boscha noticed Amity who seemed tense,but Boscha understood why when she seen who stood behind her.

Boscha's ears pinned down and Luz could see the sweat and fear in her eyes, Luz raised a brow and looked back and forth between the door and Boscha.

"L-Luz my parent's are here to meet Grace" Amity spoke from the door, Luz smiled when she heard her mate's voice "Well come on in Amity" Luz spoke with such joy that Amity's tense muscles relaxed in minutes.

Amity stepped aside and allowed her parent's into the nursery, Odalie raised a brow at the sight of Boscha and Luz "Ah Amity dear i see you finally decided to mate with Boscha,such a good choice my dear" Amity gulped and Boscha snarled "Ms.Blight, I am not Amity's Mate Luz here is." Boscha stated and placed a hand on Luz's shoulder showing the human a smile.

Luz could see the Blights expressions drop, Odalie looked utterly disgusted and Alador just seemed shocked, Amity looked to be frozen with fear, Luz sighed "Hello Ms and Mr Blight, I am Luz Noceda Amity's mate" Luz smiled to the Parents.

"No you are none of such, I will not accept this...this disgusting Human!" Odalie snarled at Luz and bared her fangs, Amity stood infornt on Luz and Grace with her fangs bared snarling at her mother.

Luz was holding Grace close to her protectively, Boscha was snarling along side Amity, when someone cleared their throat and caught all their attentions.

It was Alador, he stood tall and seemed to just clear the shock out of his system and held no expression "May..May I see the child?" Alador asked and Luz could tell Amity wasn't letting her guard down, Luz sighed "Y-Yes but..no touching please" Amity and Boscha both turned with wide eyes.

Alador nodded and started to walk toward Luz, Amity and Boscha, Alador could sense his daughters glare but he continued on his path toward the chair beside the human.

Alador sat down and turned to Luz, Luz had never been this close to either of the blights and was still on high alert, But when she looked into Alador's eyes she could see the true and curious in his eyes.

Luz offered him a smile and Luz relaxed allowing Grace to be shown to Alador and everyone else in the room, Alador's eyes widen and his mouth slightly opened but no words exited his mouth.

Odalie on the other hand spoke up "My Titan!, what is wrong with that creatures size!" Luz was shocked and filled with fear, Suddenly a deep snarl filled the room.

Luz turned and seen Alador Blight staring daggers into his wife, Amity and Boscha were frozen in shock and Luz could see Ms.Blights surprise expression "Get out.." Alador pointed to the door and didn't move his glare from his wife.

Odalie clearly full of anger stomped out of the room and slammed the door causing everyone to flinch, Alador sighed and looked back to Luz and Grace "I am so sorry for my wife hum- I mean Luz" Amity smiled that her father was trying.

Luz laughed "It's okay really I am used to it" Luz could see Alador looking back down at Grace who seemed to be fussing "would you like to hold her?" Luz seen Alador perk up and he nodded slowly.

Luz even though her nightmare was bugging her and her brain was screaming for her to not do it, Her heart spoke different, Luz may not have met her father but she could feel something with Alador..Like true fatherly love and care.

Alador carefully handled Grace and rocked her slightly he shushed her fussing and Amity couldn't help but stare at him in adoration.

* * *

Odalie paced back and forth, she was mumbling to herself about Alador's snarling at her, and Amity even thinking of Mating with such a..A Creature!

"Well someone isn't happy" Odalie spun around almost giving herself wipe lash, there before her stood the Owl lady with a smug look on.

Odalie snarled and stepped toward the woman getting right up in her face "You! You! Brain washed my Amity to to Have this Creature didn't you!" Odalie shouted at Eda who rolled her eyes.

"First off back off" Eda pushed Odalie out of her face "Second my kid has a name us it!" Eda snarled "And third and foremost" Eda bared her fangs "If you so much has touch a hair on either of the three I will personally hunt you down and rip you piece by piece and wish you were never born Blight or no Blight!" Eda shouted pushing the Blight to the floor.

Emira jumped between the two "Eda,calm down we don't want Luz being stressed out if you get kicked out over someone.." Emira turned and show disgust on her face "Expendable.." Emira spat out her voice dripping in venom which surprised Odalie.

Eda sighed and nodded relaxing her fist and shoulders "Yeah your right kiddo, thanks" Eda ruffled Emira's hair and glared down at Odalie who had one expression in her face which Emira thought she would never show..Fear

A nurse peeked out into the hall and saw the woman on the floor and rushed over "Is everything okay?!" Eda and Emira turned to the woman and nodded "Yes just..a argument gone wrong" Eda explained and pushed her hand through her mane of hair.

The nurse nodded "If you'd like since you are the legal guardian to Ms.Noceda we can ask Ms Odalie to leave the premises" Eda perked up as well has Emira "Yes please" Emira spoke and Eda nodded to the nurse.

"WHAT!" Odalie shouted and rised from the ground in utter anger "This is an outrage I am a Blight we are superior over Clawthorns and Especially Humans!" Eda snarled but Emira held her back from ripping apart Odalie.

When security showed up and pulled Odalie away no one could be happier, Eda sighed and leaned against the wall peeking into the nursery rooms window and smiled when she seen Alador trying to be a father figure.

"You know..I haven't seen him smile like that in years" Eda turned her gaze to Emira who was smiling at the group who were talking, laughing, and Alador was making sure the baby was happy.

Eda sighed "Well..maybe cut him a break kiddo, he has been dealing with Odalie for years and even in school I knew for a fact he hated her but..his parents forced him to hang with her and well eventually marry" Emira looked confused "How do you know all this?" Eda smirked.

"Well kiddo, would you believe if I said that Lilith used to be really close to Alador and they knew alot more about eachanother then Odalie and Alador in years" Emira looked even more confused "Wait..wait..are you saying that Lilith..Lilith Clawthorn..dated my dad" Emira stated and Eda snorted "Yup" Emira groaned and made gagging noises which made Eda burst out laughing.

They were interrupted "Hey Eda?" Eda perked up when she heard Amity, "hey kiddo whats up?" Amity smiled "Luz would like you to come and hold Grace" Eda frowned "Uh..listen kid I..I" Amity grabbed Eda's hand and pulled her into the nursery room.

Alador and Eda stared at one another in shock and froze, Alador decided to break the staring contest "Edalyn" he nodded to her while Eda shook her head "Ruffers hows it hanging?" Luz and Amity both raised a brow but Alador groaned "Edalyn, Please refrain from using such a nickname it was one time!" Eda snorted "Nah, it's suitable" Luz held her laugh in and Amity was just confused.

"Alrighty kiddo listen about the whole holding baby situation I for one don-" Alador passed Grace mid sentence to Eda and sat her down in the chair by Luz, Eda froze she felt the child move in her arms and a little grunt.

Eda slowly looked down and her heart melted, the child looked like Luz but with the tiny pointed ears of a witch, Luz seen in Eda's eye a tear "Eda?, Are you crying?" Luz asked and Eda scoffed rubbing her eye "N-No.." Luz smiled.

Eda smiled down at Grace when suddenly the child yawned and stretched out before Eda's very eyes, Grace opened her eyes and looked at Eda, Eda gasped and Luz and Amity both looked down at Grace in wonder and they both gasped as well.

Grace had Luz's soft brown eyes and Amity couldn't help but tear up and smile, Luz grabbed her hand and squeezed it, Alador smiled and turn to leave the room to let Edalyn have peace with the children.

Amity and Luz hugged Eda and Eda smiled letting her guard down and letting the tears fall and Luz couldn't help but wonder what lies for the group in the future.


End file.
